


European Escape

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Adventures Through Europe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: From the Conmigo Tour Brochure:"European Escape: Europe's romantic capitals and cultural centers are on full display during this whirlwind trip through western Europe. Join us as we make our journey from London, stopping at such highlights as Paris, Lucerne, Venice, and Florence on our way to the Eternal City of Rome. Each city on this packed itinerary is yours to explore with a mix of included and optional experiences to fit any budget. As always, each tour is tailored to those under 35 for an unforgettable trip full of Wow Moments. That's the Conmigo difference!"When Poe Dameron retires from the Air Force, his father gives him the gift of a lifetime - a 10-day trip across Europe. There, he meets Finn and Rose, fellow travelers and friends of their insufferable tour director, Rey. Though they get off to a rocky start, Poe and Rey quickly settle into a tentative friendship. But as the trip stretches on, neither can deny the growing attraction between them. With the trip coming to an end, they must decide if this thing between them is just a fling or so much more.





	1. London - Self Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be my writing project during my own European adventure this May, but I got a little distracted with Panem et Circenses (my gladiator!Poe fic) and the rest is history. But better late than never!
> 
> I imagined this as a fun little rom-com, but it turned out a fair bit angstier than I planned. Though, as always, I promise a happy ending.
> 
> This first chapter is a bit of a prologue and significantly shorter than the later chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> A quick note: Poe has some pretty terrible views on mental health in the beginning of this and that's intentional (also not my own view at all). It's part of his journey in this story.

Poe dragged his aching feet, each step bringing him closer to the hotel. It was in his sights, barely a block to go before he could collapse in one of the squashy lobby armchairs that he’d spied earlier. 

He’d been up since dawn, criss-crossing London in an attempt to see as much as humanly possible in the time provided. Two days, that’s all he had to explore, and he had made the most of it. Big Ben (even though it was under a ridiculous amount of scaffolding), the changing of the guard, the British Museum, he’d seen them all. He’d even sat down for a traditional English tea, scones and all. London Eye? Check. Touristy picture at Platform 9 ¾? Check. Drinking a pint in a genuine English pub? Check.

He’d also gotten lost in the Underground not once but four times (though that last one totally wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to know that the Circle Line was closed for improvements?) It didn’t help that none of the literature mentioned that the hotel was a 15 minute walk from the nearest tube stop. Live and learn.

Finally, he made it through the sliding doors, pouring himself into an armchair just short of the bar. He knew he should grab something to eat and get to bed - the tour bus left at 5 AM sharp according to the welcome packet, complete with a 4 AM wakeup call - but he just couldn’t bring himself to take the half staircase up into the bar.

Between the travel and the jet lag and the sightseeing, it had been the longest two days (or wait, was it three?) in recent memory. 

Turns out, he couldn’t sleep on planes. Too many years spent in a cockpit had hardwired his brain to stay awake at all costs when he was in the air, much to the detriment of his sleep cycle. So he spent most of the flight chatting with the sweet old lady next to him and, when she finally fell asleep, watching the in-flight movies. Though how anyone could sleep in the space given was beyond him. Poe was by no means a large man, and even his knees were uncomfortably wedged between his seat and the seat in front of him.

When he’d landed at 11 AM local time, he decided to power through like all the guidebooks said. Best way to prevent jet lag. He’d been up for 30 hours before. That should be no problem.

Either he was getting old, or he had vastly overestimated his ability to stay awake. By the time he got back to the hotel last night, he was practically asleep standing up. He crashed hard for nine straight hours (And when was the last time he got that much sleep? Probably before the Air Force.) before getting up at the crack of dawn to hit the pavement again. 

Honestly, he’d been expecting more of a guided tour, maybe the use of that luxury coach the brochure touted. As such, he hadn’t made any plans until he arrived. It had been a stroke of luck that he was able to secure tickets to Westminster Abbey and the Tower of London at all, let alone figure out the transportation system in enough time to see them. Lesson learned. Read the fine print, Dameron.

The tour had technically started yesterday, but with the exception of a ridiculous email, he had yet to hear from their supposed tour director. Or the rest of the tour group, for that matter. Packets had been handed out at the front desk when he checked in, and then it was two days of “self-discovery” in London, a fancy way of saying that he was only getting eight days of guided tour despite paying for ten.

Well, technically his dad was paying, a gift for his retirement from the service. While Poe had been overseas many times in his life, he was always stationed in some remote location in the middle of one desert or another. Kes insisted he needed a chance to see what the rest of the world had to offer. And who was Poe to argue?

But he was already regretting his choice of tour group. They had touted themselves as the premier touring company for adults 35 and under. Since he was dangerously close to aging out, he decided to give it a try, maybe meet some people his own age. He’d picked the longest tour in his Dad’s price range. Now, he was starting to think that you got what you paid for.

He shouldn’t be so ungrateful. This was not only a trip of a lifetime, but pretty much the best gift he’d been given. That reminded him, he should FaceTime Dad.

Checking to make sure he was on wifi (he was not about to pay for roaming charges), he popped in his earbuds and hit his dad’s contact info.

Three rings later, his dad’s face popped on screen. “Poe! How’s my world traveler? Where are you today? London?”

Poe switched into Spanish, deciding he didn’t want to be overheard. “Hey, Dad. Yeah, I’m still in London. We’re heading to Paris tomorrow. How are things on the farm?”

“Psshh, who cares about the farm, tell me about London! What have you seen?”

Poe launched into a long explanation of everything he’d seen, throwing a few funny anecdotes in for his dad’s benefit. If he was being honest, the trip so far had been lonelier than he was expecting. Kes would be heartbroken if he knew that despite amazing scenery and rich history of the city, Poe wanted nothing more than to come home and sleep for a week.

In his head, this trip had been the bold first step into civilian life. A chance to regroup, meet a few people, maybe even brush up on his social skills before heading into the workforce. A chance for the fog of the past four months to finally lift. 

In reality, Kes was the first person he said more than “please” or “thank you” to in two days.

After years and years of being surrounded by people 24 hours a day (except in his cockpit), maybe he couldn’t handle being alone. Maybe that heaviness that continued to weigh down his very bones since everything went down this January was here to stay. Maybe he’d never be that old Poe Dameron again.

Or maybe he was just hungry. And tired. 

That had to be it. Everything would seem better once he ate. And slept. Plus, he’d finally be able to meet people when the tour officially kicked off tomorrow. 

Yeah, things would definitely be better tomorrow.

“Poe? Earth to Poe. Everything ok over there?” His dad’s face was lined with worry on the screen. The same look he’d been giving him since he got back.

Shit, he must have spaced out. “Yeah, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” 

“Perk up, kid. So, tell me about your fellow travelers? Meet any single ladies I should know about?” Kes waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Daaaad,” whined Poe instantly reverting back to fifteen. “I told you, I’m not looking for anyone right now. I’m focusing on-”

“Civilian life and reentering the workforce. I know, I know. You’ve given me that song and dance enough times for me to know the drill. Can’t blame a dad for trying. I just want to see you settled, Poe. Happy.”

“I am happy, pop. Or I will be. Once things settle down with the new job.”

Kes squinted into the camera. “Are you sure you’re ok? You seem a little down.”

That had been a constant refrain from Kes since Poe got home nearly a month ago. Was he ok? Did he need to talk to someone? He had the name of a good therapist if Poe needed it.

As much as Poe appreciated the sentiment, it was becoming more than a little annoying. He didn’t need help. He was fine. Psychiatrists were for crazy people, not people like Poe. Poe was fine. 

And if Poe had nightmares about _that_ day? Well, that was to be expected. And if he needed pills (prescribed by his doc at the VA, of course) to sleep? Well, a lot had it worse.

Yeah, Poe was fine.

Immediately, Poe slapped a smile on his face. “Yeah, dad. Like I said, I’m tired. I’m gonna go grab some dinner and then get to bed. Want to make sure I’m fresh for Paris in the morning.”

If Dad noticed the fake cheerfulness, he didn’t call him on it. “Ok, goodnight, then. I love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

Three beeps told him Kes was gone, and Poe released the breath he’d been holding. 

Shit, that had been close. 

Kes knew him too well not to note the change in Poe since he’d retired. Even Poe was a little surprised at how he was taking it. It’s not like his story was any more tragic than the rest of them. You lost people, it was part of the job. And that wasn’t even why he left. He was getting old, and it was time. End of story. But even the fact that he had chosen to retire didn’t seem to make the transition any easier. He missed the routine, and he missed the calling, and he missed his guys. 

God, he was getting way too deep for sitting in a hotel lobby. He scrubbed his face with both hands, willing his mind to think of something, anything, else. 

Since he had decent wifi, he thumbed through his email, finding the one from the tour director. 

_ Hello fellow world travelers!_

_ My name is Rey and I’ll be your travel director for this whirlwind trip through Europe. Here at Conmigo, we pride ourselves on providing the best experience for the discerning traveler under 35, chock full of those Wow Moments we’re known for, and your trip with me will be no different. In order to make sure we all have the best experience possible, here are some ground rules._

_ First, while you are permitted up to two pieces of checked luggage and a carry-on (so long as it fits in the overhead space or beneath the seat in front of you), this tour only includes portorage for one (1) piece per person. That means you are responsible for any additional pieces of luggage. We refer to this (as well as your carry-on) as “hand luggage,” meaning you are responsible for it with your own two hands._

_ We will be spending over 24 hours on our luxury motor coach over the eight days. For the comfort of everyone on the bus, please refrain from eating and drinking as much as possible. Water and snacks should be fine, but things like coffee or hot meals should be kept to the convenience stops as some people can be especially sensitive to smells. _

_ As mentioned above, we will be making convenience stops every 2-3 hours to stretch our legs and make use of the toilets. Since we will be spending so much time on the bus, I ask that the provided toilet only be used for ABSOLUTE emergencies. That is why we make the convenience stops. _

_ With four countries and six cities in eight days, staying on schedule is of the utmost importance. I ask that each and every one of you respect the meeting times. I assure you, there will be plenty of free time at each location, though only if we stay on schedule. _

_ Please remember, hard as I may try, I don’t control the traffic or the weather or any acts of God. Sometimes, despite our best planning, an attraction closes unexpectedly and we have to use an alternate plan. I promise that no matter what, this trip will be one of the most memorable experiences of your life. That’s the Conmigo guarantee. _

_ With that out of the way, I hope you’ll follow me on Instagram at Rey_Conmigo as I document our amazing journey with the hastags #Conmigo4me and #ComeConmigo. _

_ Enjoy your time in London, and I’ll see you Sunday morning! _

_ Rey_

A second read-through didn’t make it any less condescending or annoying. Even her greeting was obnoxious. Was it completely necessary to talk to them like kindergarteners? And what was with all the rules? This was a vacation, after all. If he wanted every facet of his life to be run by nothing but schedules and orders, he would have stayed in the Air Force. He didn’t know who this “Rey” was, but he could tell he wasn’t going to like her. 

Thankfully, his stomach chose that moment to rumble. Now, that was something he could focus on. When was the last time he ate anyway? Yeah, he would definitely feel better if he got something in his stomach.

The hotel bar seemed as good a choice as any. He’d seen people eating there last night and the food looked decent. More importantly, it was close. A handful of steps to the nearest table and another handful back to the elevator. Even his bruised feet could handle that.

As if on cue, raised voices floated out of the bar, Poe looking up to see an obnoxious group of American guys already way past their limit. They were cheersing everything from the American flag to the waitress’s tits (real fucking classy), the other patrons shooting them scathing looks.

_Well, that’s gonna be a hard no_, he thought, turning right around and heading for the elevator. _Room service it is_.


	2. London to Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This morning, meet your tour director and traveling companions prior to embarking on your luxury motorcoach in London. See the white cliffs of Dover before boarding the ferry to Calais. Once across the English Channel, travel through the French countryside to the glittering lights of Paris, your home for the next two nights. This evening, you can take in the optional experience of the Moulin Rouge or explore the city at your leisure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note: All of these chapters are ridiculously long because the days this story is based on were some of the longest of my life. The coolest, but definitely the longest.

Poe settled into his seat on the bus, already exhausted. And it wasn’t even 5 AM yet. He’d barely slept a wink (for some reason, as soon as he hit the pillow his brain decided it was time to be up, up, up), and check out had been a nightmare. The promised breakfast turned out to be stale croissants and barely drinkable coffee, so by the time he dragged his suitcase the three blocks to the “luxury motorcoach” in rush hour traffic, he was just about done with this day. And now he had to meet the person who would surely be the tour director from hell based on that email. Ugh.

Luxury motorcoach his ass. To his eyes, it looked like a pretty standard bus, the seats clean but worn, his footrest decidedly broken. There was a toilet in the back that he hoped he never needed to see the inside of. He was quickly learning that Conmigo liked to stretch the truth a bit. 

A throat cleared at the front of the bus. 

She was gorgeous - a few years younger than him, tall and willowy, with long brown hair in a high ponytail that swished as she walked and big brown eyes that he could get lost in. His heart thundered in his chest, hoping against hope that she’d make her way toward his part of the bus. The seat next to him was open, afterall, and he had chosen this specific tour to meet people his own age, no matter how much he lied to his father about it.

For some reason, she wasn’t moving, just standing at the front of the bus. And was that a clipboard she was holding? Wait, now she was grabbing the microphone. But that would mean...

“Good morning, everyone!” God, she was chipper for 4:45 AM. “My name is Rey and I’ll be your guide for this trip through beautiful Europe! How was that 4 AM wake up call?” A general grumble went through the bus. Poe rolled his eyes. Hard. “I know, I know, but now that I’m in charge of this trip, we’re going to be doing things a little differently, I promise. We’ll gonna be taking off in just a few minutes, so sit tight.”

Oh shit. 

It’s not that he was opposed to pretty women. In fact, despite what he’d told his dad last night, he was 100% in favor of pretty women. Especially tall brunettes with killer smiles and pert noses and legs for miles. It had just been a while. A long while. And he certainly wasn’t expecting the obnoxious tour guide to be exactly his type. 

Whatever. It’s not like he was looking for anything but a little culture and conversation during this trip. And her personality (at least so far) was more than enough to keep his interest elsewhere, no matter how pretty she was.

He’d just pulled out his book, a high fantasy complete with magic and fae and lost royals and wyvern-riding witches that he fully planned to get lost in, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Oh fuck, not this guy.

It was one of the obnoxious drunks from the hotel bar last night, a pasty guy about his age with greasy looking dark hair. He dropped into the seat directly across from Poe’s, extending his hand. “Hey, man, I’m Kyle Ren.”

Poe shook. “Poe Dameron, nice to meet you.” Lie.

“You look like you’d be perfect for our little group.” Kyle motioned toward the back of the bus where a group of similar-looking dude-bros had gathered. “We’ve been hanging out since check-in. Taking this tour by storm, one hot European chick at a time.”

Yeah, Poe thought he might be needing that bus toilet after all. 

Kyle nodded toward the front of the bus where Rey was laughing with another passenger, her smile brightening even the dreary London day. “Now that’s what I call a fine piece of ass. Not much in the tits department, but I’m sure she’s eager to please. I’m totally gonna hit that this trip.”

It was close enough to Poe’s earlier thoughts (though Poe liked to think he wasn’t quite _ that _ disgustingly misogynistic) that he squirmed in his seat, the need to defend the woman rising despite his own distaste.

Poe narrowed his eyes at the little shit. His anger rose so quickly these days, a hair trigger he had little control over. “Her name is Rey. And that’s pretty fucking disrespectful.”

“Hey, no need to get your panties in a bunch. She your sister or something?”

Poe was just about to let loose on the asshole when another passenger stepped into his line of vision.

“There you are! Thanks for saving our seats.” He gave a long, pointed look at the seat Kyle was currently occupying. 

Kyle scowled at the man, whose smile never faltered. Eventually, he stood, looking back before making his way to the back of the bus. “The offer stands.”

They watched him settle back in with his friends, fistbumps all around. Shit, this was gonna be a long trip if he had to deal with that crowd at every turn. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to butt in there, but it looked like you were going to deck him. I’m Finn, by the way.” Poe shook the offered hand, several shades darker than his own tan skin, willing that flash of anger to recede. Easier said than done. “And this is my girlfriend, Rose.” 

A cute Asian girl stepped forward, offering her hand before she slid in beside Finn. 

“I’m Poe. And thanks guys. Last thing I need is to get kicked off the tour before it starts.”

Finn looked toward the back of the bus. “Can you believe those guys? We saw them last night in the hotel bar, so drunk they were knighting themselves. Kyle’s the ringleader. They refer to themselves as the ‘Knights of Ren.’”

Poe couldn’t help himself as he rolled his eyes. “Well, chivalry is definitely not a part of their code. You should have heard the things he said about the tour director.”

“Oh, we did,” chimed in Rose. “Disgusting. And Rey’s so sweet, too. This is our third tour with her.”

“Yeah, Rosie and I actually met on one of these things a couple of years ago. Rey was our director. She really is the best, you’re gonna love her.”

Well, he wasn’t sure he’d go that far, but no one deserved to be spoken about like that.

Speaking of Rey, she was standing at the front of the bus again, trying to get everyone’s attention. 

“Well, it looks like we’re all here. Again, my name is Rey and I’m going to be your guide over the next eight days.” There were sniggers from the back, Poe shooting the Dicks of Ren a nasty look over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Rey. “It looks like our UK driver, Tony, has checked everyone in, but I’m going to come around with your personalized itineraries, complete with all those Wow Moments Conmigo is known for. It will take us just about two hours to get to Dover, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.”

Her voice had an almost musical quality to it, a soft accent creeping into her vowels. She hadn’t been born in England, that was sure, but she’d been here long enough to start picking up the accent.

Poe shook those thoughts from his head as the bus took off with an unholy groan, book laying forgotten on the seat next him as he got to know Finn and Rose.

Turns out, they lived in Corellia, only an hour or so from his new job in Hosnian Prime. Both engineers, they worked for rival car companies, a source of endless competition between the two. They’d been together for nearly two years after meeting on a Conmigo tour through France, finally making it official on the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

“It was the last night, and I knew I couldn’t leave this trip without laying it all on the line. So I have this whole speech planned out, practiced it in front of the mirror and everything, and she-”

Rose broke in. “I just kissed him. With the whole city glittering beneath us. It was pure magic.”

“And she’s been interrupting me ever since.”

Poe couldn’t help but laugh, the sound foreign to his own ears. They were so easy to talk to, he even found himself sharing a little of his own story.

“Just retired, actually. United States Air Force. I was a fighter pilot for a little over 10 years.”

Finn’s eyes went wide. “Whoa, that’s way cooler than what I do. What are you gonna do now?”

“This aerospace firm has been courting me for years, and I finally gave in,” he said with a shrug. Like being courted by Leia fucking Organa was no big deal. “I’ll be starting at their headquarters in Hosnian right after the trip.”

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Rey chose that moment to approach the group.

“What, not even a heads up this time? I had to find out you were on this tour when they handed me the roster.” She gripped the headrest in front of them as the bus swayed into a turn, a smile on her face.

Rose reached over to give her a hug. “Sorry! We wanted to surprise you.”

“Believe me, you did. I'm pretty sure the undignified squeal I let out when I saw your names proves that. Already making friends over here?” She turned her attention to Poe, extending a small hand to him. “I’m Rey.”

Somehow, she was even prettier up close. There was a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks that he hadn’t noticed before, and her eyes crinkled adorably when she smiled down at him. Speaking of her eyes, he’d been mistaken. They weren’t brown, but a brilliant hazel, flecked with gold and grey and green depending on which way the weak sunlight hit them. Much to his chagrin, it was kind of interfering with his ability to dislike her.

He accepted her hand, shaking it once. “I know.” Realizing what he just said, he backpedaled, face on fire. “I mean, I’m Poe.”

Smooth, Dameron. Real smooth.

Luckily, she seemed to find him more endearing than anything else. “Touché, I have introduced myself twice already, haven’t I? I think you’re the first one to call me on it.” Ok, maybe she wasn’t quite as overbearing as he thought. At least she had a sense of humor about it. Still smiling, she dug through the stack of papers on her clipboard. “Commander Poe Dameron, there you are. Military man, huh?”

Poe’s stomach dropped. He’d kill Kes for registering him that way. It was vacation for fuck’s sake. He didn’t need any reminders. “Recently retired.”

“Well, thank you for your service.” Poe tried not to externally cringe. He was pretty sure that was the worst phrase in human history. “This is your custom itinerary based on the survey you filled out.” She paused, pointing to a sheet of paper. “I couldn’t help but notice that you opted out of a few of the experiences, including tonight’s. If this is your first trip with us, you’re making a huge mistake if you don’t take advantage of everything we offer.” 

Nope, he took it back. She was definitely as bad as he thought. Maybe worse. 

He accepted the packet from her hand. “Oh, and my contact info is at the top, in case you need anything during the trip. Make sure to follow me on Instagram - Rey_Conmigo - and tag all your pictures of the trip #Conmigo4me.”

Great, just great. She was some kind of an Instagram influencer, as well? No thanks. 

Her business concluded with Poe, she turned back toward Finn and Rose, both of whom had been watching the proceedings with rapt attention. Poe had the distinct feeling he’d be hearing more about this.

“And here you guys go. Excellent choices, as always. I see no Moulin Rouge for you guys tonight, either. Let me know if you’re looking for suggestions.” Her eyes sparkled with something Poe could only describe as mischief. What was that about? And how come they didn’t get the same speech?

“Well, that’s settled,” said Rey, her expression darkening for a second as she looked toward the back of the bus. “Oh god, what’s going on back there?”

Poe turned to look, the Douches of Ren all staring at Rey in the creepiest way possible. 

Rose answered first. “They’ve got a weird boys’ club going on back there. The dark-haired one’s the leader.”

Putting aside his dislike of the woman, Poe chimed in, “Be careful, he was saying some nasty stuff earlier.” At least he was finally forming coherent sentences around her.

Rey sighed. “Unfortunately, there’s one in every group these days. Wish me luck, it’s time to put on my customer service face.”

Slapping a pleasant smile on her face, she took a deep breath and walked purposefully toward the back of the bus.

Poe watched her go, trying not to notice that yes, she looked as good from the back as she did from the front. And then feeling guilty about that observation. He was just as bad as that asshat, Kyle.

“Soooo,” started Rose, a mischievous grin on her face. “What do you think of Rey?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I only talked to her for a couple minutes, but she seems...” How could he put it so as not to offend the people who are obviously friendly with her? “Very intense. And chipper”

Rose laughed. “That’s our Rey. Oh, spill it, Dameron. I saw you blush earlier.”

“You’ll have to forgive my Rosie. She is incapable of respecting boundaries, and dead set on setting people up.”

“It’s the City of Love!”

Poe scrunched his face. “I thought it was the City of Lights.”

“It’s both!” Rose sighed heavily. “You two are hopeless.”

“I know, sweetie.” Finn placed a kiss on her cheek. “I know. Everything ok, Rey?”

Poe looked up to find Rey standing in the aisle right behind them. Hopefully, she hadn’t heard their conversation…

“Yeah, I’m fine.” A rueful smile played across her lips. “It’s going to be a long trip, if you know what I mean.” As one, they all looked toward the back of the bus, Kyle getting high fives all around for God only knew what. With a deep breath, she perked up, back to the overly cheerful woman he could barely stomach. “Should be about another half hour until we’re there. Paris, here we come!” 

At that, she made her way to the front of the bus, gripping the headrests to keep her balance as the bus swayed with every turn.

Poe turned to find Rose staring at him, though thankfully she didn’t comment.

Before long, Rey was back on the microphone. “Ok everyone, we’re just about to the ferry terminal. Have your passports out and make sure you have all of your belongings when you leave the coach at the terminal. This will not be the same bus we use on the continent. First stop, passport control.”

The doors opened and they shuffled single-file through the misty morning to a small building with two bored-looking French immigration officers. Poe watched as the French stamp joined the British, the first two to grace his passport. He’d had the thing forever, just in case, but had never needed anything but his military ID and orders to get where he needed to go. 

It was kind of sad when he thought about it.

But he was here now and not about to let that metaphorical fog that had been plaguing him ruin this. Though the _ actual _ fog would definitely pose a problem.

The white cliffs of Dover. He looked up, the weak sunlight helpless against the gathered mist. Even so, it was beautiful, the sheer white faces stretching for miles, all topped with green so vibrant it looked fake. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before.

“The views will be even better from the ship.” 

Poe jumped at the sound of Rey’s voice so close, his heart lodging in his throat. Panic, pure and unadulterated pulsed through him, quickly replaced by anger. Couldn’t she tell he just wanted a moment?

“I’m sorry, I should have realized you didn’t hear me come up,” said Rey, trying and failing to stifle a giggle. Poe seethed. “But I need you back on the bus. We’re going to head to the terminal now and you’re holding us up.”

Poe nodded and did as she told, though he didn’t appreciate being scolded like a naughty school boy. That may have worked with the early twenty-somethings on this trip, but he was a grown ass man. One that was quite capable of handling himself, thank you very much.

It didn’t help that his heart refused to slow down. He was not fond of surprises, ever since… well, for a while now. He wasn’t even sure who he was more pissed at - himself or the damn tour director.

Less than a five minute drive had them pulling up outside the terminal, Rey back on the microphone.

“Welcome to France, next stop Calais! Just so we’re all on the same page, it’s time to put your watches an hour ahead. Our ferry departs at 10:10 French time, so we have about a half hour until we need to board. Feel free to grab some food, use the free toilets, and then we’ll meet in front of the entrance at 9:40. 

“A reminder that this is not the coach we’ll be using once we get to France, so all hand luggage needs to come with you. We are only responsible for one piece of luggage per person. That means that any additional bags you have under the bus or with you currently are your responsibility and your responsibility alone. 

“Remember, 9:40 French time, in front of the terminal. See you then!”

At that, she disappeared down the steps, leaving them to grab their carry-ons and file off the bus. As they made their way into the terminal, Poe got a good look at his fellow passengers.

Everyone was far younger than he was expecting, a few looking barely old enough to drink in the states. Absently, he wondered where kids this young got the money to travel. Shouldn’t they be in school or something? 

Poe scrubbed a hand over his face. He must be getting old if 25 year-olds looked like kids.

Soon enough, it was time to meet the group, Poe sidling up to Finn and Rose, cup of coffee in hand. Well, technically it was a cappuccino because real, honest to goodness American coffee apparently didn’t exist over here. Not that Poe minded. Turned out, cappuccinos were delicious. 

“There you are,” said Finn, noticing Poe’s presence. “You ready to cross the channel, mate?” The last part was said in a terrible British accent that left both Poe and Rose doubled over in laughter.

Finn looked from one to the other. “What?” 

They finally straightened up when Rey arrived, tickets in hand.

“Ok, everyone make sure you grab a ticket from me and don’t lose it! We’ll be boarding on Gate 8, then I’ll show you where we’ll meet up when we dock and you’ll be on your own for the hour and a half trip to Calais.”

Rey came around with the little blue tickets, smiling as she handed them out and counted heads. 

“Everyone have their ticket? Excellent, follow me.”

She led them out the door and toward a giant structure on the edge of the water. 

“Wait, is _ that _ the ferry?” Poe asked nobody in particular.

He supposed he had been expecting something like the ferries and water taxies he saw on the Thames back in England, large but not overly so, with room for a few hundred. Not a miniature cruise ship. 

It was massive, at least four stories high and nearly 100 feet wide. Ramps went up multiple stories, each one marked by a gate number, while cars and semi-truck lined up at ground level waiting to be loaded into the hull. There had to be 2,000 people milling around waiting to board, though Rey led them past the lines and straight to Gate 8.

Three stories later, they were on the ship, Rey taking them past the outdoor bar, a Starbucks, a full-service restaurant, and a casino, before stopping in a giant lounge area full of squashy armchairs and low couches.

“As soon as they make the announcement that we’re approaching Calais, this is where we’ll meet. Should be about 10 min prior to docking, so it will give us plenty of time to regroup before we have to exit. Once off the boat, I’ll pass out the seating arrangements and we’ll board our luxury motorcoach bound for Paris. The ferry departs at 10:10, so assuming we take off on time, that should leave us meeting here at about 11:30 AM. Any questions?” She paused, looking around the group for any raised hands. “Great! I’ll see you here at about 11:30.”

Rose tugged on his sleeve. “Come on, let’s go find a spot.”

He followed them through the ship, grateful that Finn and Rose had taken him under their wing. If left to his own devices, Poe knew he’d spend the whole trip miserable and alone and stuck in his own head, same as in London. But by some miracle, he found himself actually looking forward to something for the first time in months. Fully present in the moment. Yeah, this trip was definitely looking up.

They sat in a small grouping of armchairs, Finn and Rose passing out almost immediately. 

As soon as they started moving, Poe made his way to the back deck to watch the white cliffs grow smaller in the distance. 

He shivered as the freezing wind whipped through his hair, sending it every which way. The curls were the longest they’d been since high school, the Air Force having very strong opinions on hairstyles. He still wasn’t quite used to it. 

This time, Poe didn’t jump when Rey came up beside him, clipboard in hand.

“I told you,” she said, leaning on the railing. He ignored the know-it-all tone that crept into her voice in favor of snapping a few pictures. The earlier mist had lifted, and while he hated to admit it, she was right. The view was unbelievable.

He turned to find her staring out at the cliffs while the wind whipped through her hair, strands coming loose from the ponytail. She sighed happily. “I never get sick of this view.”

Her voice was softer - less bureaucratic dictator, more dreamy observer. 

“I can imagine.” He paused to snap another picture or six on his iPhone. At this rate, he was gonna be out of space before they hit the continent. Deciding to be the bigger person (in a stand-off he was pretty sure Rey had no idea about), he asked her, “How often do you do this?”

“This particular itinerary? About once every two months. But in general, it’s one week on, one week off.” A soft smile played across her lips. “It’s not a bad life.”

“I’d say.” Self-consciously, he ran a hand through his hair. “Though you do have to deal with 50 tourists on a weekly basis.”

“48, but who’s counting.” She smirked at her own joke. “Unless you haven’t noticed, I kind of like to be in charge.”

Poe snorted. “Yeah, haven’t noticed at all.”

The smile on her face died as she looked at something over his shoulder. For a split second, he thought he had overstepped, misread the situation completely, until he turned.

Poe followed her gaze to the Shits of Ren lounging near the bar despite the fact that it was barely even 10:30. Their asinine leader was staring at them, Rey shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

He swallowed down his hatred of that asshole long enough to ask, “You wanna head back inside?”

“I’m going to have to deal with them eventually.” She sighed again, this time sounding a lot less happy. “But not right now. Lead the way.”

Poe woke as the announcement blared in three languages.

“Thank you for choosing P&O. As we approach the terminal at Calais, we encourage you to gather your belongings and make your way to one of the exit doors. We will begin the disembarking process in just a moment.”

“Finn, Rose,” he lightly shook both of them in turn. “Time to go.”

Finn was up instantly, though Rose took a while to come around, blinking slowly at the two of them.

“Come on, babe. Up and at ‘em.” Finn helped her out of the chair before turning to Poe. “Where’s Rey?”

Finn had woken up long enough to catch Poe and Rey walking in from the deck before promptly falling back asleep.

Poe shrugged. “Not sure. Said she needed to handle some paperwork and disappeared.”

“She’s probably already at the meeting spot,” added Rose, stifling a yawn.

Sure enough, that’s where they found her, a small crowd of their fellow travelers already gathered as she counted heads.

“Forty-three, forty-four,” she paused, finding Poe, Finn, and Rose at the back. “And forty-five through forty-seven. That’s everyone. Ok, we’re going to head to the coach, now. If you get separated, find the bus with “Conmigo” on the side.”

As one, they shuffled out the exit and down three flights of stairs onto solid ground. When they got to the bus, Rey did another quick count before continuing.

“We all made it. Now, some logistics. Who here has been on a tour before?” A handful of people, including Finn and Rose, raised their hands. “Excellent, so you know what comes next. These are seating charts for the bus.” She handed a stack of printed sheets to the nearest person, encouraging her to pass them around. 

“In order for everyone to get a great view along the ride, we’ll be instituting a seat rotation. This is your starting place. Tomorrow when you get on the bus, if you’re on the left hand side of the sheet, you’ll move up, skipping the pair of seats directly in front of you. Once you get to the very front, you head to the back. Right hand side of the sheet, you go backwards, skipping the pair of seats directly behind you. When you hit the last row, head to the front. 

“Remember, please don’t switch sides of the bus. The side you are assigned is the side you should stay on.

“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s hit the road. I’ll have more info for everyone once we’re settled and on our way to the City of Lights.”

Poe leaned over to Finn and Rose. “Jesus, we have seat assignments? Is this kindergarten.”

Finn shrugged. “It’s like this on every tour we’ve ever been on.” He handed back one of the seating charts.

A quick glance at the sheet and Poe had located his name. “Hey, you guys are right in front of me.”

“Nice,” said Rose, eyes running down her own copy. “And you have an empty seat next to you.”

Poe wasn’t sure if he was relieved or a little sad. On one hand, he had come here to meet people. It would have been nice to have someone to partner up with. On the other hand, Finn and Rose seem more than content to include him. Plus he didn’t have to worry about getting stuck next to that Kyle asshole for the whole eight days.

So they shuffled onto the bus with the rest of the group, quickly finding their seats and settling in. Based on his pre-trip googling, it would take at least three hours to get to Paris.

Ok, this was more what he was imagining when they said “luxury motorcoach.” The seats were wider than the last bus, everything pristine and clean and brand new. Wide windows provided what he hoped would be breathtaking views (once they got going), nearly 360 degrees of them. Even his footrest worked on this one.

Then they were off. Less than five minutes later, they were on the highway, green, rolling hills on either side. Poe grew up on a farm, the landscape of Yavin beautiful but flat and monotonous. Here, they farmed the softly rolling hills, dotted with sheep and cows that looked nothing like the black and white beasts back home. Stone houses, probably older than anything standing in the U.S., dotted the landscape here and there looking like something out of an art history book. There was so much beauty on either side, he couldn’t make up his mind, moving his head back and forth between the two views, not wanting to miss a thing.

“Welcome to France,” came Rey’s voice over the speakers. She was smiling all the way at the front, the early afternoon sun lighting her hair in reds and golds. “Allow me to introduce you to our faithful driver, Luca. Luca hails from the Toscana region of Italy, which we will be seeing in just a few days when we go to Florence. 

“We have just under a three-hour drive to get us to the center of Paris. There, we’ll take a drive through the city while I point out a few of the landmarks before arriving at our hotel. Those who have chosen the optional experience of the Moulin Rouge, Luca will be back at 6:30 sharp to pick you up. Confirmation letters are in your packets. For the rest of you, the night is yours. I’d be happy to provide suggestions, so feel free to come to me at any time.

“We’ll have a convenience stop in about two hours, where you can use the toilets and grab a snack. But for now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the views.”

And Poe did - for the first twenty minutes or so. Then his eyes grew heavy, the 4 AM wake up call finally catching up with him.

Rey’s voice started low, growing with every syllable. “Wakey, wakey. Did everyone have a good nap?” 

Eyes blinking in the now-afternoon sun, Poe woke incrementally, stretching the stiffness out of his neck. The window didn’t make for much of a pillow.

When he looked out, they were pulling into a rest stop, similar to anything you’d find in the U.S. Some things were the same everywhere.

“We’re going to have twenty minutes here to use the toilets and grab anything you need to hold you over for the next hour or so into Paris. Now, since we are on a tight schedule and we should all be respectful of fellow travelers’ time, I like to institute a little rule on my tours. If you are late to the bus, you must come bearing gifts. And by gifts, I mean enough candy to share with the entire group. That way, we may be late to our next stop, but at least we have a treat.

“That being said, don’t be late. We are leaving promptly at…” She looked down at her watch. “2:40 PM. You know the rules. I’ll see you back here at 2:40.”

Fifteen minutes later he had used the facilities and secured a snack (apparently, chicken nuggets tasted the same everywhere), following Finn and Rose back to their seats.

Rey walked down the aisle, counting passengers. She spared a smile for them as she passed, making her way to the back before returning to her post at the microphone.

“That’s everyone! And three minutes early, too. Bravo. 

“We have another hour until Paris, traffic permitting, and then on to the welcome tour. Luca, let’s go!”

Poe shook his head. How did she manage to stay that cheerful the whole time? It wasn’t like she’d slept any longer than the rest of them, and the neverending pep grated on Poe’s last nerve. Then again, he was so crabby the grass on either side of the highway was starting to annoy him.

What was wrong with him? Now he was faulting her for being chipper? Didn’t he kind of have a moment of understanding with Rey on the ferry? He needed to watch himself if he didn’t want to drive Rose and Finn away. Maybe a quick nap would smooth some of these rough edges.

Though it seemed like the entire bus had gotten a second wind, the chatter bubbling with an underlying excitement. It grew the closer they got to Paris, Rose practically vibrating out of her seat in front of him.

But it was Finn who turned around to talk. “Hey man, we’re gonna grab dinner and then check out this funky new bar in the Latin Quarter, you in?”

Ok, he was definitely going to need that nap if he didn’t want to commit homicide (or fall asleep at the dinner table), but that sounded like a solid first night in Paris. “Yeah, I’m in.”

“You’re going to love it, Poe,” Rose said, turning to face him. “The history, the architecture, the lights.” She sighed, falling back in her seat. “It’s pure magic.”

“She’s not wrong.” Rey chose that moment to drop into the empty seat next to him. “Did you tell him about the plan for tonight?”

Oh shit.

“Yeah, he’s in,” answered Finn. 

Poe’s mind raced, his sleep deprived brain trying and failing to come up with a good excuse to get him out of this. It was one thing to try to go easier on the woman, it was quite another to spend an entire evening in her company.

“Excellent, I have an amazing night planned.” 

That was exactly what he was afraid of.

Rey turned to him. “And Poe, I wanted to make sure you were ok with the open seat. We had a last minute cancellation, and I figured it would give me a place to drop by when I wanted to say hi to you guys…” Her teeth worried at her bottom lip. “If that’s ok.”

Poe struggled not to roll his eyes when Finn answered for him. “Of course, it’s ok! Right, Poe?”

Well, now how could he say no to that?

“Of course, it’s fine. In fact, I was a little worried I’d end up with Lord Douchebag or one of his knights back there.” He tilted his head to where Ren and his cronies sat a few rows back. 

Rey laughed, a soft tinkling that left a little heat in his chest. “Never. Anyway, they requested to be kept together, which I would have loved to deny, but I didn’t think it fair to inflict them on anyone else.”

“Good call,” chimed in Rose. “How much longer?”

Rey leaned over Poe to get a better look out the window. “This traffic is killing my timetable, but it shouldn’t be much more than a half hour.”

It was 45 minutes in the end, but who (besides Rey) was counting when the windows provided views of multiple palaces and lush gardens as they drove down the Champs-Élysées to the Arc de Triomphe. As promised, Rey pointed out the landmarks as they went, the Iron Lady sparkling in the late afternoon sun. 

It was a little overwhelming, the sights and the sounds of the city. There was no way he could do everything in two days, and it left him anxious, his stomach churning nervously. He didn’t want to miss anything.

Paging through the folder, he checked his own itinerary. He’d opted for the free night instead of the Moulin Rouge, a decision he was now regretting. How had he gotten roped into spending extra time with the tour director? He imagined she’d be scheduling their bathroom breaks for the evening as well.

And anyway, it was Paris, he should have done everything offered. How often was he going to be in Paris? Based on his current track record, this was it. He should be making the most of it.

The next page contained tomorrow’s schedule. Walking tour of the Latin Quarter and Notre Dame followed by tickets to the Louvre with a smattering of free time, and later, a trip to the top of the Eiffel Tower. He took a deep breath. Ok, now that was a full day worthy of the City of Lights. 

When they finally pulled up to the hotel, he had the whole speech worked out. _ Sorry guys, but I’m out. Want to get a head start and see the city at night. But have fun! _

And it was on the tip of his tongue, too, when Rey approached after handing out keys and dealing with the luggage. 

“Well that was entirely more complicated than it needed to be. I swear the porters here are the worst in Europe.” She shook her head, slapping on a tired smile. “But anyway, 8 o’clock? Right here?” 

For the first time that day, she looked a little flustered, cheeks pink and hair falling out of the severe ponytail. Gone were the perfect facade and the forced cheerfulness, replaced with hint of frustration and more than a little annoyance. She looked tired. It was… endearing, to say the least. Apparently, she was human after all.

Then again, why not see the city with people who knew it? He might even learn a thing or two.

With a smile, Poe nodded. “See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a doozy, so buckle up!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the City of Lights! Your guided walking tour this morning will cover many of the Paris’s highlights including the Latin Quarter, Notre Dame, Arc de Triomphe, and the tuileries. After some free time, take an optional trip to the top of the Eiffel Tower or one of the many offered Seine River cruises to see the tower illuminations.

Poe sat at breakfast, staring into his cappuccino. After last night, he desperately needed the caffeine, if only to stop the pounding in his head, but he just couldn’t bring the cup to his lips. 

It had been an... interesting evening wandering around the Latin Quarter (and possibly the rest of Paris) after the first bar proved a bust. There was a jazz club, a speakeasy, an Irish pub (of all things), and a piano bar (though, not necessarily in that order) before Poe lost track of the night completely, a text from last night (this morning?) indicating they didn’t get back until around 3:30 AM.

All the aspirin in the world couldn’t take the edge off this headache.

As he shoved aside his untouched plate, memories of last night rose unbidden.

Shots at the pub. Trying to figure out the password for the speakeasy. A cabaret? Or at the very least, someplace with dancers. A wasted Finn pulling him aside to show him the ring he was planning to propose with. Rey dragging them to karaoke (oh shit, he did karaoke?). Dancing cheek to cheek with Rey at the jazz club, whispering that she wasn’t as much of a bitch as he thought.

Oh, god.

He put his head in his hands, the broad strokes from last night starting to paint a picture he didn’t want to see.

_ It was the fourth bar - or was it the fifth - that they’d stumbled into in the last three hours, the tiny, winding streets in the Latin Quarter making it way too easy to bar hop.  _

_ Down, down they went, the steps giving way to a stone room well under the street level. So it wasn’t called the Cave of Huchette for nothing. _

_ A snare beat hit Poe’s ears a second before the bass chimed in, a piano rounding out the ensemble. There was no singer in sight, but it didn’t take long for her to take her spot in front of the old timey microphone. _

_ Jazz was by no means Poe’s favorite, and he didn’t speak a word of French, but he could appreciate the low sounds of her voice as they sidled up to the bar. _

_ Rey ordered for them in perfect French before sending them off to find a table. It was the third language he’d heard her speak fluently that day, having stumbled past a conversation she was having with the bus driver in Italian. _

_ She was… different than he originally thought, at least once the tour director facade dropped. Fun, and funny, whip smart, and of course beautiful, not to mention a weirdly good rapper, he was struggling to remember why he hated her in the first place. Then again, he was pretty drunk. _

_ And about to get drunker.  _

_ “ _ _ La fée verte!” pronounced Rey, coming back to the table with tumblers of green liquor. “The green fairy, ready to drink. He did the ritual at the bar.” _

_ It was their third (fourth?) round, and already the world had taken on a sort of otherworldly glow. But it was vacation, and Poe had decided to enjoy it. _

_ With a clink, they all downed the liquid, Poe trying not to gag. Not even the cube of sugar could cover the medicinal bitterness of the liquor as it burned down his throat, still raw from all the singing. _

_ The band started up a slow song, Finn leading Rose out onto the dance floor. It was packed, the couples barely able to sway, but Poe could appreciate the romance of it, especially in his current state. _

_ “Did he show you the ring?” asked Rey, drawing his attention away from all the happy couples.  _

_ Poe smiled, his tongue strange and heavy when he spoke. “Yeah. Top of the Eiffel Tower. The man has style, I’ll give him that.” _

_ He watched as Rey turned back to the crowd, the longing in her eyes plain for anyone to see. _

_ Without thinking about it too much, he extended a hand. “May I have this dance?” _

_ Her answering smile nearly took his breath away. _

_ So found himself leading her to the only available floorspace, two square feet that had them shoulder-to-shoulder with the couples around them. Poe pulled her close, leaning in nearly cheek-to-cheek, the way his mom taught him as they twirled around the living room to her record player when he was only five or six. When the ring currently on a chain around his neck lived on her finger. They couldn’t move much with the crowd, but it was enough to get the feel for it. _

_ “You’re a lovely dancer,” she just about sighed into his ear. _

_ He smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself.”  _

_ If he had stopped there, the evening would have been perfect. A memory for the ages. But he was drunk, and weirdly happy for the first time in months, and he couldn’t stop the next words from leaving his mouth. _

_ “Seriously, I was dreading coming out with you tonight, but you’re not such a bitch when you aren’t planning all my pee breaks.” _

_ In his defense, he meant it as a compliment. _

_ In hers, it sure as hell didn’t sound like one. _

_ Rey jerked out of his arms, eyes wide and on the verge of tears. “What?” _

_ Generally, when someone gets to the bottom of a hole, they stop digging. Poe wasn’t one of those men. _

_ “I mean, you’re so much nicer than I thought!” He paused at the look on her face, the next words coming slowly. “It’s a good thing.” _

_ “Fuck off.” She pushed him aside, tears falling in earnest now as she disappeared into the crowd. _

They had called it a night shortly after that, Rey coming back from wherever she went with a clean face and a shaky smile.

And now it was time for him to face the consequences.

Rey walked into the breakfast room with her characteristic smile, greeting every one as she passed. The three hours of sleep not wearing on her in the least, she looked just as polished as always in crisp ankle pants and a coat. Only the slightly shaded half-moons under her eyes betrayed the late night.

He watched as her eyes settled on him, expression darkening for a split second before she moved on to the girl at the next table.

Yeah, it was gonna be a long seven days.

Not that he didn’t deserve her ire, because he totally did. How had he been so stupid? He’d love to blame the night and the absinthe and even the reminder of his mom, but he knew the truth. There was nothing he said out loud to her that he hadn’t been thinking all day. And that made him worse than the Dickheads of Ren.

Speaking of, Rey was over in their little corner, that customer service smile slapped on her face while she humored them. He could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, but it was enough to make his skin crawl with the double entendres and blatant come-ons. Though Rey handled it all with a smile, answering their legitimate questions while ignoring the grosser remarks.

Ok, if she could put up with that, then she’d totally listen to his apology, right?

Wrong.

He tried to grab her attention as she passed his table, following her toward the lobby when she continued to studiously ignore him. “Rey. Rey, hold on, I’d like to-”

She turned, the look on her face effectively cutting him off. 

“Not right now, Poe.” Her tone brooked no argument.

But he tried anyway.

“But I just-”

She cut him off again, her voice like steel. “I said, not right now.”

With a deep breath, she turned to the concierge, switching effortlessly into French with a smile. Conversation over.

Poe could recognize defeat.

So, he dragged himself back to the breakfast room, grabbing a fresh cappuccino and praying that it would stay down. It was touch and go for a minute, but eventually he got it down. Even on a good day, he was barely brave enough for the weird, watery scrambled eggs and today was not a good day, so he bypassed them completely and contented himself to nibbling on a piece of toasted french bread instead.

Ten minutes before they were due in the lobby, Finn and Rose dropped into the seats across from him.

“I’m dying,” moaned Finn, taking one sniff at his coffee and setting it aside. 

Rose seemed to be in slightly better spirits, tucking in to the runny eggs with reckless abandon. “Honestly, I think I’m still a little drunk. Can you pass me that coffee if you aren’t going to drink it, babe?”

Finn slid the cup over, visibly trying not to gag. 

Silently, Poe passed him an untouched glass of water. “Maybe you should drink this.”

“Ok, everyone on Conmigo with Rey, we are meeting in the lobby right now. Bus leaves in five!” Rey strode into the dining room with her usual gusto, all earlier weirdness gone. Though as she spotted Finn and Rose, she somehow managed to successfully ignore Poe’s existence while still talking with the couple. “You guys made it! I was a little worried when I didn’t see you earlier.”

“Yeah, I’m still drunk and Finn may or may not need a bucket for this morning’s walking tour, but we made it! What about you, Poe?”

Rose looked at him expectantly, Poe suddenly finding himself tongue-tied. 

“Better, now that I have coffee in me, but it was a struggle.” He shrugged, trying not to make eye contact with Rey. “You should have seen me earlier.”

“Well, don’t think I didn’t see you two dancing last night,” said Rose, standing up. Poe’s face heated. “But we’ll discuss  _ that _ when we’re all a little less hungover.”

He chose that moment to look up, noticing the twin spots of color that had appeared on Rey’s cheeks. From here, he couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed or pissed, but his money was on a little of both.

But she was a consummate professional. “I’m sure we will, but right now, we need to head to the bus or we’re buying everyone candy.”

Poe tried to listen to the local guide, Etienne, he really did, but his mind continued to drift toward his epic fuck up. Not that he didn’t deserve it, but it must be pretty bad if she wouldn’t even hear an apology from him.

And now they were at the scene of the crime.

“Does anyone know why they call it the Latin Quarter?” asked Etienne, her voice steady in their ears.

The little speaker boxes that Rey passed out this morning were annoying to carry (and marked them as TOURISTS for all of Paris to see), but he could appreciate the need. There would be no way a group of this size would be able to hear the guide if she wasn’t being transmitted directly into their ears.

“The Latin Quarter is called such because this is where the students of the Sorbonne settled sometime around the 12th century, and what did they predominantly speak? That’s right, Latin. 

“The area is known for its narrow streets and lively atmosphere, home to some of the best bistros and bars in Paris. Here, we have Le Caveau de la Huchette, one of the most legendary jazz clubs in Paris, dating back to the forties. In fact, you may recognize it from the movie “La La Land,” with Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone.”

Oh, Poe recognized it all right, but certainly not from some movie. From the outside, the club looked innocuous, nothing like the place he had simultaneously embarrassed himself and ruined this trip. He was suddenly very glad that Rey wasn’t on this walking tour with them.

Thankfully, they moved on, winding their way past the ruins of Roman baths, and to a bridge with a stunning view of what was left of Notre Dame. They couldn’t get close, all of the surrounding streets blocked off as crews worked on the restoration.

Even at a distance, the cathedral was larger than life, more than he could have imagined as he watched it burn live on TV nearly a month ago. His mom had been a devout Catholic, and putting his own shaky faith aside, he had wanted to light a candle for her in Notre Dame. That was the kicker. He’d missed it by barely four weeks.

On that somber note, they walked back to the bus, Rey waiting for them when they got there.

“Welcome back! How was the Latin Quarter?” She paused for some general grumbles. Apparently, none of the 18-35s were morning people. “Well, since Notre Dame had to be taken off the schedule, I have a surprise for you. Who wants to see the Louvre?”

That seemed to perk people up. 

“Excellent. I have quick entry tickets here for anyone who is interested, and if the Louvre is not your thing, have no fear, I also have tickets for the Montparnasse Tower, the second tallest building in France. From the top, you can see the entire city in stunning 360 degrees. 

“If neither of those sound good, you are of course welcome to free time at and around the Tuileries. We’ll be stopping there first for our art fans, and then Etienne will continue on with the rest of you to Montparnasse, where she’ll be guiding the tour and pointing out the sights.”

The bus parked at the edge of a giant black and gold gate.

“For those going to the Louvre or Tuileries, this is our stop.”

Poe rose from his seat, leaning over to talk to Finn and Rose. “You guys doing the Louvre?”

“Of course,” said Rose, elbowing a snoring Finn awake. “We missed it the last time we were here.”

“I’m awake,” mumbled Finn.

Rose laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure you are, but we have to go now.”

Between the two of them, they were able to rouse him, though Poe was a little worried about how this proposal would go tonight if Finn didn’t perk up soon.

They lined up just outside the gate, waiting for Rey to pass out the tickets. She did it with a smile, barely faltering at all when she handed Poe his.

“Are you coming in? I’m sure I speak for all of us when I say we wouldn’t mind having a guide in there.” Rose accepted her ticket. “I hear it’s huge.” 

“I don’t know,” hedged Rey, her eyes flicking to Poe for a second. His stomach cramped at the discomfort on her face. God, he was such an ass. “I should probably stay out in case anyone needs help.”

Rose waved her off. “Nonsense, they’ll text or call if they need you. Come on.” She grabbed Rey’s arm, dragging her into the gate.

So they tromped, nearly single file, through the Tuileries and to the glass pyramid, joining the growing line for security.

“It moves fast,” assured Rey, and she was right. Less than 20 minutes later they were through the scanners and in the main reception area. 

Poe looked over the map trying to make sense of the floors and the galleries. Even the damn entry was overwhelming, multiple stories up with offshoots and shops and galleries on every side. Though it was a little more plain than he was expecting. More nondescript office building than most famous art museum in the world.

All that changed once they got in the galleries.

“So, where to?” asked Rey, the rest of them kind of just looking around in awe.

Poe decided to take the lead. “I don’t know about you guys, but if I’m here, I’d like to see the Mona Lisa.”

That settled it. Rey led the way up one escalator and through a gallery, following the signs up a marble staircase. Poe tried not to stare open mouthed at the works on the walls, each more beautiful than the last.  It was almost too much to comprehend, Poe barely having enough time to catch some of the most famous names in art before they were rushing past. 

Rey led them to a fairly nondescript room with a line out the door. It completely empty of art (and under some kind of refurbishment), save a small painting on the far wall. The crowd was 20 or more deep, spread across the entire gallery, everyone jostling to get to the front of the temporary ropes. Pushing, elbowing, shoving. Every couple of minutes, a guard would open the ropes, forcing the front row out of the gallery while the next group took their place.

Finn and Rose jumped in without hesitation.

Poe’s mouth went dry.

This was… not what he was expecting. Where was the orderly line? He thought Europeans loved queuing. 

It wasn’t that he was bad in crowds per se, it was that he was fucking terrible in them. Shaky hands, dry mouth, the inexorable feeling of the walls closing in on him as the breath left his lungs, all very real possibilities when faced with a mass of humanity, even one this big.

Honestly, he didn’t even really want to see the Mona Lisa. It was small, and far too old…

He felt a hand close around his.

Looking up, he found Rey next to him, an unreadable expression on her face. “You good?”

Poe nodded, trying to ignore how his hand shook in hers. She must have noticed his freak out and taken pity on him. Not that he was complaining. In fact, his heart had slowed down to a reasonable pace and his hand in hers was only slightly sweaty. Whatever she was doing, it was working.

He nodded at her, not sure he could trust his voice yet.

Somehow, they found their way to the front of the crowd, Poe releasing a shaky breath when he could no longer see the teeming crowd behind him. 

There was nothing to obstruct their view and Poe took advantage, snapping picture after picture on his phone. Memories documented, he took another thirty seconds to really appreciate where he was.

She was beautiful - the Mona Lisa - if a little smaller than he was expecting, that enigmatic smile everything he’d imagined and more. And it was true, her eyes did follow you no matter where you moved in the room.

All too soon, their time was up, the grouchy guard ushering them out of the line with a few rough words of French.

Rose’s eyes were wide when they found them in the hall, Rey immediately dropping his hand. Back was the aloof attitude, Rey not quite meeting his eyes now that they were out in the open.

By some miracle, Rose didn’t comment, instead dragging them all to see the Venus de Milo and some sphinx and a number of other DaVincis until they were begging for lunch. They found a cute little cafe to eat at, Finn finally back to his usual self. Or at least what Poe assumed was his usual self. 

It was strange, but he didn’t know these people, not really. They’d barely met 24 hours ago, but somehow, Finn and Rose already felt like friends. Even Rey, though she hadn’t met his eye since the Mona Lisa.

Speaking of, Rey excused herself halfway through to go meet the bus and find a parking spot, leaving Poe at Finn and Rose’s mercy.

It didn’t take long for Rose to pounce. “So, what the heck is going on with you and Rey? You’ve both been acting weird since last night.”

Poe took a sip of his Coke Zero, stalling for time.

“Uh, well, we danced,” he said, looking to Finn for help. No help came, so he soldiered on, “And I was pretty drunk, and well, I said something pretty shitty. And now she hates me so much, she won’t even let me apologize for it.” Poe dropped his head into his hands.

“You’ve known her all of one day, what could you possibly say?” Finn expression was less than sympathetic as he locked eyes with Rose for a second.

“That I was dreading going out with her.” He watched their expressions darken. “But that she wasn’t such a bitch when she wasn’t telling me when to pee.”

Finn and Rose’s jaws dropped in unison. 

It was Finn who broke the silence. “You really have a way with the ladies, don’t you?”

“All I want to do is apologize for being the biggest jackass on the planet. Why won’t she let me?”

Finn and Rose exchanged a  _ look _ . 

Rose seemed to choose her next words carefully. “Rey doesn’t forgive easily, with good reason. Just give her a little time, okay? Don’t push it.”

Poe nodded, still feeling miserable. Not that he didn’t deserve it. At this point, he was just glad they weren’t going to abandon him immediately.

“Come on, we should probably already be on the bus by now,” she said, grabbing their trash. She gave him a soft smile. “I don’t know about you, but I certainly don’t feel like buying enough candy to share.”

They were standing around, waiting for their evening activities to start when Poe got the text. 

_ Votre visite est annulée et sera remboursé. Your visit is cancelled and you will be refunded. Info:  _ [ _ www.toureiffel.paris _ ](http://www.toureiffel.paris) _ \- Le Service Client/ The Customer Service. _

“Uh, Rey?” he said, trying to get her attention.

She visibly steeled herself before slapping on a smile. “Yes, Poe?”

He held up his phone for her to read.

Her eyes went wide. “Shit, shit, shit.” Immediately, she pulled out her phone and started scrolling through. “Oh god, some idiot tried to climb the Eiffel Tower. It’s closed for the foreseeable future.” 

There was a string of dings and alerts as everyone who signed up for the Eiffel Tower received their messages.

“Rey?”

“Uh, I just got a weird message.”

“Rey is this for real?”

“What happened?”

Poe recognized the look of panic in her eyes as more and more people gathered around her. 

“Ok, everyone give me a minute and I will have some alternate plans. I just have to take care of one thing first.” She turned from the group, speaking rapid French into her phone.

“Do you think it was some kind of attack?”

“Are you sure this is a legitimate text?”

“Well, we did all get it.”

Poe stood to the side, listening as the rest of their crew speculated on what happened. While most had found smaller groups to hang out with during their (limited) free time, it seemed like everyone on the tour already knew each other. Only the Pricks of Ren (and Poe) were completely on their own. Not that he was surprised. It wasn’t like he had made an effort to get to know anyone outside of Finn and Rose. And Rey, he supposed, though that was an entirely different story. So with Finn and Rose off getting engaged and Rey barely speaking to him, he was more than a little alone. 

Kyle cleared his throat. “It was probably terrorists. You know how  _ those _ people are over here.”

There were nods all around from his followers.

Poe watched as the rest of the group bought it, nervous whispers being traded all around. He’d seen this before, the groupthink never leading to anything good. Before the panic could truly take hold, Poe spoke up.

“It was a climber, everyone. It’s all over the internet. Some moron tried to climb up the tower, so they shut it down for the night.”

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone except Ren and his disciples, most people taking to their phones to read for themselves.

“Good news!” Rey stepped back into the loose circle they had formed in her absence. “I was able to get the group booked on a Seine river cruise. Once we get to the dock, I’ll hand out vouchers for a free drink as well. So if everyone will find their way back to the bus.” She paused, lowering her voice so only Poe could hear. “Hold on a sec.”

After a couple of taps, she brought her phone back up to her ear. “Hey, Finn! It’s Rey. So, they closed the Eiffel Tower. Yeah, I know. But I was able to book you guys on a dinner cruise. They are aware. Poe and I are gonna meet you guys at the dock, I’ll text the address. Bye.”

Rey disconnected with a sigh. “Listen, there wasn’t enough room on the river cruise for the entire tour group last minute, so I had to book the two of us on the dinner cruise with Rose and Finn. Conmigo’s treat, of course.”

When Poe didn’t immediately respond, Rey backpedaled. “I mean, I can find someone else. I didn’t mean to assume… I just figured that since you were spending most of your time with Finn and Rose…” 

“Of course, it’s fine. I just… let me pay the difference. This seems like a big jump.”

“There’s no need. Like I said, it’s Conmigo’s treat.”

Poe looked at Rey’s wrap dress and then at his own jeans and button down. “Am I dressed ok? I wasn’t expecting anything fancy.”

Rey shook her head, a soft smile playing across her lips. “You look fine, Poe. Come on, the rest of the group is waiting.”

  
  


“Madame and monsieur, would you care for the red or white?”

They sat looking at each other for a second, neither willing to make the decision.

To say this was the most awkward meal of his life would probably be an understatement. He had assumed that there would be bigger tables and other couples to make this easier, but no such luck. It was just Rey and Poe at a candlelit table for two.

At least Finn and Rose were enjoying themselves. Poe watched as they toasted with champagne, a bottle set at the edge of their table. They had the best seats in the house, set a little apart with nearly panoramic views of the Seine. 

Not that their view was bad. Practically the entire boat was glass, and Rey and Poe’s table was right on one of the massive windows. 

The waiter was still looking at them expectantly.

“Uh, do you have a preference?” Rey asked with a little shrug.

Poe shook his head. “Nope. Whatever you’d like.”

“The red then, please.” She gave Poe a tiny smile, completely missing the waiter’s smirk behind her.

The silence stretched between them once more.

“I know-”

“Listen, I’m-”

They shared a laugh as they both tried to talk at the same time.

“You first,” said Poe as the waiter returned with the bottle of red.

Rey waited until he had poured both glasses and left the bottle on the table. She took a hearty gulp before soldiering on.

“Look, I know that you don’t like me-” 

“Rey-”

She held up a hand. With a deep breath, she went on. “But I’d like to call a truce. Finn and Rose seem to have adopted you, and I don’t want to spend the whole trip avoiding you guys. So, truce?”

Poe’s heart sank as she extended a hand to shake. Here she was, swallowing her pride and calling a truce when it was Poe who insulted her. Poe who started this mess and made things weird. 

“This is all my fault. I’m not going to give you any bullshit excuses for my behavior, because there is no excuse for what I said to you. You deserve an apology, not a truce. So, I’m sorry. And I’d like to spend the rest of this trip making it up to you. If you’ll let me, of course.”

Now it was Poe’s turn to hold out his hand, waiting for Rey to accept or deny him. She made him wait, the seconds stretching until she finally reached out to clasp his hand. “I accept your apology. And the offer to make it up to me.”

Poe released a relieved breath. 

Without hesitating, he picked up his glass. “To a fresh start. And no more absinthe.”

She laughed, a golden tinkle that warmed him more than the wine. “To a fresh start. I make no promises about the absinthe.”

And so they passed the evening in comfortable conversation, Rey telling story after story about the tour director life in between pointing out the sites on their side of the boat. 

“So, he falls into the canal, and the gondoliere- Oh, that’s the Pont des Artes we’re going under, which means, yup that is the Institut de France.”

Poe snapped another picture, his 50th or 60th of the night. He honestly wasn’t sure what was better: the food or the view or the company.

Though the food was probably the best he’d ever eaten, each course (and there were four of them) somehow better than the last. The violinist (did he mention there was a pianist and a violinist on board?) had started to make his rounds, stopping for a brief second at their table before making his way to Finn and Rose.

“Is this it?” he whispered, leaning in close.

Her answering smile was all the answer he needed.

“Camera ready.”

They both turned in time to watch Finn stand, Rose looking up at him for a confused second before he got down on one knee.

Poe snapped a picture.

“Rose,” started Finn, but that was as far as he got as Rose shouted a resounding “yes!” to the amusement of everyone on board.

“Can I please finish this time?” Finn smiled up at her, tears already in his eyes.

“Yes, yes, of course.”

“Rose Marie Tico,” he started again, this time allowed to proceed. “From the moment you interrupted me on the top of the Eiffel Tower two years ago, I knew you were the one. Since then, my life has been a nonstop adventure, including tonight. 

“Fate may have decided that this wasn’t going to happen on top of the Eiffel Tower, but I’ll be damned if it stops me from asking. Will you marry me?”

Rose pretended to think about it for half a second. “Yes!” she answered for real this time, the violinist launching in to the wedding march as the entire boat clapped.

There was a wolf whistle (possibly from Poe) when Finn put the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms for a kiss that had more than one table blushing.

When he turned to look at Rey, she was smiling so wide he could count her teeth, even as she dashed a tear from her eye.

“You were in on this, weren’t you!” Rose was pointing a finger at Rey.

“Guilty as charged.” Rey raised both hands in surrender. “Though, not even my planning skills could stop the Eiffel Tower from shutting down tonight.”

“Oh, who cares about the Eiffel Tower, I’m engaged!”

Rose held out her hand for them to oooh and ahhh over the ring.

Poe took out his phone. “Look what I got.” 

He brought up the picture on his phone, the perfect shot of Finn on one knee with Rose’s hand in his, the illuminated Eiffel Tower sparkling behind them in the window.

“Can you send that to me?” Finn handed back the phone. “Did anyone get it on video?”

Rey held up her own phone. “What kind of tour director would I be otherwise? Speaking of, do you mind if I put the picture up as #wowmoments on my work Instagram? My bosses eat this stuff up.”

“Of course,” said Rose, waving her off. “Now let me see that video.”

After watching the video - twice - at Rose’s insistence, they made their way to the top of the boat to take pictures of the Eiffel Tower Illuminations. 

“Ok, now reenact the proposal,” said Rey, snapping another five pictures on Finn’s phone. 

Poe had to admit, it was beautiful up here, the chilly spring air blowing through his hair. They were so close to the tower, it felt like you could reach out and touch it while it sparkled in the night sky.

“Don’t you guys want any pictures in front of it?” Rose looked from Rey to Poe.

“Don’t look at me, I have plenty of Eiffel Tower pictures over the years.”

Everyone turned their attention to Poe. 

“Why not?” He was pleasantly buzzed thanks to the wine (and the champagne), his smile easy as he leaned back against the railing. 

“Ok, now you get in there, Rey.”

They both put up a token protest, but there was no stopping Rose once her mind was made up. So Poe draped an arm across her shoulders, sneaking a glance while she smiled for the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Fun fact, someone actually did get engaged on my Seine River Cruise and it was ridiculously romantic. Not so fun fact, someone climbed the Eiffel Tower when I was there and my reservation got cancelled.


	4. Paris to Lucerne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop on your luxury motorcoach after breakfast and travel through the Burgundy region on your way to Switzerland. Enjoy the views as you drive through vineyards as far as the eye can see. Pass through the fortified town of Belfort and arrive in Lucerne. During your orientation tour, you’ll take in views of the 14th century Chapel Bridge and visit the Lion Monument. Tonight, enjoy a three course meal with your new friends near the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am off work today and almost forgot it was Monday! But better late than never.
> 
> Some notes/warnings for this chapter: Kyle and his friends mock Poe for a reaction he has going through tunnels (they call him captain PTSD) and Rey shares a bit of her backstory, which includes an abusive relationship she got out of. Nothing is discussed in detail (and I swear this is not as heavy as it sounds).

Back when he’d been planning this trip (read: freaking out about this trip), Poe had dreaded the long bus rides. In fact, once he googled and realized exactly how long he’d be on the bus, he almost cancelled the whole damn thing. His dad bought the insurance, it wouldn’t cost him anything.

Little did he know that after two full days in London and two full days in Paris, he would be longing for the seven hour bus ride to Lucerne, if only to catch up on some sleep.

And sleep he did, conking out as soon as the bus started moving that morning. It probably didn’t help that they hit up the hotel bar after their cruise to keep the celebration going, though sans any drama (or absinthe) this time.

Periodically, Rey got on the microphone to point out a landmark or announce a bathroom break, but for the most part, she let them sleep, popping in a chick flick to pass the time. 

Poe swore he had just closed his eyes when Rey’s voice came over the speakers.

“Wakey, wakey everyone. It’s 1:30 PM and we’re just about to make our lunch stop.”

One-thirty? Jesus, last thing he remembered it was 11:00 and they had just left the last rest stop. 

“You have some options at this rest stop. There is a full service restaurant directly to your left upon entering. If you keep going, you’ll find a little sandwich shop, and just to the right of that there’s a self-service restaurant. It is-” Rey paused, looking down at her watch. “1:32. We will meet back on the bus at 2:20. Bon appetit!”

Poe followed Finn and Rose off the bus. With the seat rotation in full swing, they were now located right in the middle, easy access to the second door (and technically, the bathroom, though after Rey’s dire warnings, no one had yet dared to use it).

He had to admit, his earlier assessment of the rest stops was a bit premature. Since that first one with the McDonald’s, they had been wholly unlike anything he’d experienced in the states. There were actual restaurants, coffee shops that weren’t Starbucks, and a whole hell of a lot of freshly prepared food. Most even had giant gift shops full of anything you could think of needing while on the road. Not to mention really cheap wine.

Rey found them as they sat down to eat, Poe and Rose tucking in to bowls of fresh pasta while Finn chowed down a baguette sandwich. If the pasta was this good at a French rest stop, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like once they got to Italy.

“I cannot get enough of these,” Finn said, mouth full. “What do they do to the bread here?”

“It’s fresh,” answered Rey, scooting in to the booth next to Poe with a sandwich similar to Finn’s. “And they butter it.”

The half an hour they had left went by faster than Poe would have liked.

“See you back in the bus in five.” Rey got up, grabbing her tray. “Three hours left, think we can make it in one go?”

Rose leaned back in her seat. “Yeah, I think we can push through.”

“Well, make sure you use the facilities one last time.” Rey’s eyes flitted to Poe for a split second almost daring him to say something. But true to his word, he remained quiet. There were worse things than being told when and where to pee.

Back on the bus, Poe tried and failed to fall back asleep, excitement creeping in once more. He was still exhausted, but ready to get out, stretch his legs a bit. 

Another crappy movie played on the TVs (did Rey own anything from after 2008?), so Poe tried to pass the time with his long-forgotten book. But the views proved more tempting than the fae and within ten minutes, the book lay forgotten next to him.

Somewhere along the way, the softly rolling hills and green pastures had been replaced by sharp crags and what looked to be the start of mountains.

And then they were in Switzerland, or the Confoederatio Helvetica as Rey explained. Poe couldn’t hide his disappointment when they barely even paused at Passport Control. Apparently, while Switzerland wasn’t technically EU, they had some sort of free movement deal, so no stops, no stamp for his passport. 

“Switzerland is a confederation made up of 26 cantons, like states for you US folks, speaking four different languages across the country. French, German, Italian, and Romansh are all official languages. We are currently in the French speaking portion of the country. Lucerne is predominantly German-speaking, and as we head toward Venice tomorrow, we’ll be in the Italian speaking territories.

“Now that you know a little bit more about Switzerland, I’ll let you get back to sleep. We should be arriving in Lucerne at about 5 PM, so you’ll have some free time before our brief walking tour and the included dinner.”

Poe turned his attention back out the window, trying to ignore the snores coming from either Finn or Rose (or maybe both). 

Lake after lake passed by the window, mountains rising in the spaces in between.

“Before I came here, I didn’t realize there was this much green in the whole galaxy.” Rey dropped into the empty seat next to him. “They don’t make it like this back home. At least, not where I’m from.”

Poe chuckled. “I mean, I come from farm country, but it looks nothing like this. The green is…” He trailed off, trying to find the right word.

Rey finished for him. “Different. More somehow.”

He nodded, catching a glimpse of one final sparkling lake before the bus was thrown into darkness.

Something about the tunnels set Poe’s teeth on edge. Maybe it was the lack of daylight or the enclosed space or the fact that everyone here drove like a bat out of hell, but they’d already been through two and he couldn’t stop his heart from racing.

“I don’t love the tunnels, either,” said Rey, her hand resting on top of his clenched fist. Flipping his hand, he held on to hers for dear life.

They were back in the sunlight in no time at all, Poe releasing a breath with a heavy sigh. He’d never been a fan of enclosed spaces, but he thought the years in the cockpit had broken him of that. Then again, he wasn’t exactly in top form these days.

“Sorry,” he said, dropping the death grip on her hand. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It’s just a tunnel, right?” He attempted a laugh, the sound falling flat, even to his own ears.

Suddenly, he found the passing landscape especially interesting, yet another lake barely registering as they passed by. Not that it wasn’t beautiful. He was just more worried about avoiding the look of pity that was sure to be on Rey’s face.

It was why he dropped that “commander” in front of his name almost as soon as he retired. People looked at you differently, first with undeserved admiration, later with pity and suspicion. All he had to do was lose his temper or freak out a little about a tunnel and people assumed the worst.

But Poe was fine. Really. And didn’t they know that fighter pilots didn’t get PTSD? Not _ real _ PTSD. That was reserved for people on the ground.

So when Poe finally turned to look at Rey, he was a little surprised to see nothing but her normal expression, a soft smile as she watched the lake give way to trees.

A long snort came from the seat in front of them.

“They’re out, aren’t they?” Rey laughed, the sound distracting him from another approaching tunnel. The mountains were beautiful, but he really didn’t need to go through the middle of every single one.

“Yeah, I can’t figure out who’s louder, though I think Rose is winning by a hair.”

Rey smiled just as the sunlight hit her freckles, another one behind them.

She was… a very good distraction. Though, his heart was beating a little fast.

“If memory serves, that’s the last one for today,” she said, her voice carefully neutral. “But tomorrow…”

Poe took a deep breath. “Let me guess, there’s a lot more?”

“Welcome to the Alps?” She gave a half-shrug that had Poe smiling.

He was grateful when she didn’t mention it further (or ask any questions), instead sticking to neutral topics as they sped along the Swiss roads.

“Farm boy, huh? Wouldn’t have called that.”

They had settled in somewhere near Dagmersellen, conversation coming easy as the rain started to pour.

“Oh come on, what about me does not scream ‘farmer’s son?’” He looked down at himself to illustrate. “Yavin, born and raised.”

Her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline. “Oh, shit. That is country.”

Poe swatted at her.

But she wasn’t done with him, yet. “I mean, aren’t you guys contractually obligated to wear overalls and straw hats? No wonder I didn’t realize.”

Poe barked out a laugh. “Gee, stereotype there much? Where are you from anyway, Miss Fancypants?”

“Hosnian Prime, born and raised,” she answered, parroting his words. Her smile went wide, showing a row of white, even teeth.

“Big city girl, indeed. Though, small world, I just got a job in Hosnian. I’m moving there right after I get home.”

If it was even possible, Rey’s smile went wider. “No way. Where?”

“Resistance Aeronautics.” He couldn’t help but brag a little bit. “Leia Organa herself has been trying to recruit me for years. Finally gave in.”

Poe watched with some surprise as the smile slid off her face.

But she recovered quickly, an approximation of her regular smile coming back so quickly he almost wondered if he imagined it. “Leia Organa herself? Wow, that’s…” Rey paused, obviously searching for the right word. “Impressive. She’s pretty famous.”

Weird. Really weird, and he was just about to call her on it, when Rey leaned across him to look out the window.

“Shit!” 

“Yeah, I know. Still raining.” He screwed his face up. “But I’m sure it will be fine.”

“No, I lost track of time. We’re almost here, I have to get up front.” She stood, sparing a quick look back at him. “See you there.”

And then she was gone, Poe watching her retreat down the aisle to the front of the coach. He leaned back, nearly jumping out of his skin when he noticed both Rose and Finn staring at him over the seats.

The rain continued to pour down, Poe’s leather jacket doing nothing to protect him. He was going to murder whoever did the forecasts on Accuweather. What happened to 70 and sunny? 

Rey had dropped them at the edge of a busy shopping district with a few suggestions for their freedom and a firm time to meet.

_ “6:30 sharp at the steps to the church,” she said, pointing out the church in question. “Now, right here on your right is Casagrande, your one-stop shop for anything touristy you’ll need. Big bags of swiss chocolate, cuckoo clocks, swiss army knives, they have it all. Though, if you want the real chocolate, follow this street and on the left you’ll find my favorite chocolate shop, Läderach. Best chocolate in Switzerland, and possibly the world, depending on you talk to. _

_ “The Chapel Bridge is directly behind you.” She stopped for everyone to turn and look. “It dates back to the 14th century, though it was rebuilt in 1993 after a fire took out most of the bridge. If you have time, try to walk the bridge and check out what’s left of the 17th century paintings that line the interior. _

_ “Make sure you have your boxes with you, we’ll be using them once we meet back up to go see the Lion Monument. See you at 6:30!” _

That had barely been a half hour ago.

Soaked through and shivering, he found his way to one of the souvenir shops, picking up an umbrella covered in Swiss flags. As if he needed a second glowing neon sign that said TOURIST (in addition to the little box around his neck), but desperate times.

At least it kept the bulk of him dry (there was honestly no hope for his shoes at this point) while he traipsed towards the chocolate shop at the front of the street. Rey had mentioned it was her favorite, and who was he to dispute the expert?

When he left the shop twenty minutes later (and nearly $80 poorer), the rain still hadn’t let up. Cold and weirdly tired for having sat on a bus all day, he dragged himself to the pub he’d seen earlier. 

A familiar figure sat at the bar.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Poe took the stool next to Rey, dropping the umbrella on the floor.

Rey brought her beer to her lips. “Giving up so soon?”

Poe gestured to his soaked clothes.

“Well, join the club.” She turned to the booths along one side of the pub, raising her glass to the fifteen or so people from the tour seated there. They raised their glasses in return. “The best laid plans of mice and men.”

“You can’t control the weather.”

“I know that.” She sighed. Heavily. “It just kills me to see people wasting their time here.”

“Need I remind you?” He gestured again to his clothes. 

Rey snorted into her beer.

“There she is.” He flagged down the bartender, ordering a beer with London in the name. The bartender wasted no time pulling the pint, Poe clinking his glass with Rey’s as soon as it was set in front of him. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” she replied, apparently resigned to her fate. 

“So, why the long face?” Poe cringed internally at his own words. When did he start sounding so much like Kes? Next thing he knew, he’d be asking “what’s the damage,” when the bill came or telling someone they made a better door than a window.

“You sound like my dad,” she laughed. Poe’s face heated. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but I’m a bit of a control freak.”

Now it was Poe’s turn to laugh, earning a half-hearted swat from Rey. With some difficulty he reined himself in, putting on a serious face. “I mean, not at all.” He snickered again. 

Rey rolled her eyes, but thankfully there was a smile on her face. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just, so much planning goes into each of these trips, and still, despite my best efforts, it’s all for nothing thanks to one shitty storm.” 

“It’s one day. I’m sure we’ll be back on track tomorrow.”

She drained the last of her beer, setting the empty glass back on the bar. “Yeah, I know. I just don’t like being out of control.” 

Digging around the giant bag of chocolate at his feet, he came up with a small box of truffles.

“Maybe some chocolate will cheer you up?” He held it out to her, trying to shake it enticingly.

She smiled, not quite showing her teeth. “I don’t want to take your chocolate. That’s for you.”

“Uh, well, actually I bought it for you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. This had gone a lot differently in his head. “Part of the Poe Dameron Apology Tour. Wasn’t sure what you like, so I got a little of everything.” His face was on fire as he watched her smile go from tentative to blinding.

Accepting the box, she looked at him with surprise in her eyes. “You bought me chocolate?”

He was saved from having to answer by Finn and Rose’s arrival.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell us the party was in here?” Rose plopped down on Rey’s other side, dripping water all over the bar. “We’ve been wandering out in this mess for an hour!”

“Oh my god, they have cheese fries.” Finn leaned over to show them the menu. “Did you guys see that they have cheese fries?”

“I don’t care what they have, as long as they’re dry and warm.” Rose flagged down the bartender. “Another round of whatever they’re drinking, plus two for us, please. Yes, I hear you, Finn. And an order of cheese fries.”

Throughout the entire exchange, Rey’s attention remained fixed on the box of chocolates in her lap, a hint of awe on her face. Like no one had ever bought her chocolates before.

Rose picked up on her distraction. “What have you got there?”

Rey’s head shot up, eyes blinking, like she just realized where she was and who she was with. “Just a little treat for myself,” she answered, tucking the box into her bag with a soft smile. “My favorite.”

How Poe got stuck with the Assholes of Ren for the second time that night, he would never understand. It was bad enough that he and Finn and Rose had been near them during the walking tour, forced to listen to what passed as “banter” for these morons - mostly just gross comments about Rey and the other women on the trip, with a few wolf whistles at random strangers thrown in for fun - but now he had to sit with them at dinner as well.

Despite the weather - which had yet to let up - Rey had taken them across the Chapel Bridge and to the Lion Monument. After cheese fries, of course.

While the monument was cool (and huge, way bigger than the pictures lead on), they were all relieved when it was time to hop on the bus and go to the hotel. 

As he entered his room, soaked and starving, even after the cheese fries, Poe was relieved yet again that he’d paid extra for single rooms. There was nothing quite like a moment to yourself after spending 12 hours surrounded by near strangers. Best $500 he ever spent.

Though that moment to himself cost him. Last to arrive at the restaurant, the only seat left was with Kyle and his fan club.

Luckily, he’d taken the time to change into dry clothes or he probably would have killed his dinner companions.

“No, I’m telling you, the Italian chicks are easy,” explained one of the lesser minions. Poe hadn’t even bothered to learn his name. “I read about it online.” 

Longingly, he looked over to where Finn and Rose sat with a couple of Australians and the really quiet blonde girl. It wasn’t even like he could be mad at them; they got the last two seats together. Even Rey was sitting separately, off in a corner with a group he hadn’t realized was a part of their tour. Poe took a bite of his salad, determined not to interact with these sad excuses for men. 

Kyle put in his two cents. “Yeah, there was a whole thing on Reddit. Way easier than those stuck up French bitches.” 

Ok, change of plans.

“You know, maybe if you didn’t call them ‘bitches’ a real, live woman would actually be willing to sleep with you.” Poe took another bite of his salad. “I wouldn’t put money on it, but miracles do happen.”

“Nobody asked you, Captain PTSD,” snapped the one they called Hux. Pasty little ginger. “Are you going to cry every time we go through a tunnel?”

Poe hadn’t cried, but his face heated anyway, the thick squirm of shame rolling through his gut. Had everybody noticed it? Jesus, how did they even know he’d been in the service? He pushed it down, calmly biting off a hunk of roll before answering, “It’s Commander PTSD, actually. If you’re going to insult me, might as well get the rank right.”

Five angry assholes stared him down.

The wait staff chose that minute to bring the dinners out, saving the simmering tension from boiling over. It probably wouldn’t do to have a fistfight break out in the middle of the restaurant.

They ate in complete silence, daggered glances shooting across the table. Poe focused on his own dinner, no easy feat with how it looked. He was pretty sure it chopped up chicken with some kind of gravy (all on a bed of very plain, very white rice), but the resemblance to Alpo dog food was uncanny. It didn’t taste bad, though. So it was just a matter of not thinking about it too hard.

Thankfully, it was over quickly, everyone free to go as soon as they finished eating. 

Poe caught Finn and Rose on their way out with Rey.

“Hey, you guys want to stay for a drink? My treat. Gotta get the bad taste out of my mouth from my tablemates.”

Finn and Rose looked at each other, a spark in their eyes that he recognized, but hadn’t experienced himself in quite a while.

Finn could barely contain his grin. “Nah, I think we’re a little tired. Gonna head to bed.” He gave a sorry excuse for a fake yawn, his hand twined with Rose’s. “But you guys have fun.”

“Night!” added Rose, as they walked out the door, leaving Poe and Rey looking at each other.

Rey’s eyebrows inched upward. “So, they’re totally going to fuck, right?” 

“100%. Couldn’t have been any clearer if they said it out loud.” 

Rey burst out laughing, Poe not that far behind.

Once they had gained some composure (and half the restaurant stopped staring at them), Poe gestured toward the bar. “Drink?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Rey lead the way, snagging two seats at the bar.

“Actually, I’m gonna hit the head real quick. Be right back.”

“You want me to order for you?”

“Yeah, I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

He was back in less than five minutes, but apparently it was long enough for Ren and his merry band of shitheads to find Rey. She locked eyes with him over Kyle’s shoulder. Even across the room he could recognize the plea. Poe took a deep breath, releasing it through his teeth.

“Everything okay over here?” asked Poe. He stood at his full height (which, let’s be honest, wasn’t much in the face of Lurch over there), just close enough to Rey that it was clear he was here to join her.

“We’re fine, Dameron. None of your concern,” sneered Kyle, his crew closing ranks around him.

“I wasn’t asking you.”

Kyle took a step toward him, murder in his eyes, but Rey was right there with her best customer service smile, the one Poe was starting to recognize as fake. “Well, if you guys don’t need directions to that bar I suggested, our drinks just arrived.”

She gestured to the two glasses of red wine on the bar.

“Great. Excuse me.” He put his back between Rey and the Bitches of Ren, effectively keeping her out of their sight as he dropped into the seat beside her. Not that he needed them to hate him any more, but he couldn’t help but rubbing it in a little. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

He didn’t turn around to check if they left, but he could feel their glares digging into his back all the way out the door.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rey’s hand shaking ever so slightly as she brought the wine to her lips. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He put a hand on her arm.

She nodded, her smile unsteady at best.

“You want to talk about it?”

Rey took a hearty sip of her wine. “I don’t think I do. What I do want to talk about is the fact that I ordered some bruschetta, and I really hope you don’t mind.”

Poe snorted into his glass. “Mind? You’ve got to be kidding me. What the hell was that stuff at dinner?”

“I have been coming here for three years, and I still don’t know.” She could barely get the words out through her giggles. “Whatever it is, it’s not on the menu for anyone but Conmigo travelers.”

Rey’s giggles set Poe off. “Lucky us.”

Two more glasses of wine (each), one bruschetta, and an order of calamari later, Poe realized that Rey scrunched her nose adorably every time she laughed. He wasn’t really sure what to do with that information, but now it was pretty much all he could see. Or think about.

“Earth to Poe.” Rey was waving her hand in front of his face. His eyes refocused. “There you are. I asked you a question.”

“You did, didn’t you? And that was…” He drained the last of his wine, setting down the glass. Now, the question was one more or call it a night.

“What made you take the job at Resistance? You said they’d been trying to recruit you for a while.”

Ok, he was definitely going to need that last glass of wine.

He could talk about this. In fact, he had over and over - with his Dad, with his new boss, with his CO when he turned in his paperwork. This was old hat.

“One more?” he asked, flagging down the bartender once he got a nod from her. 

Once more wine was on the way, he figured he’d stalled long enough.

“Honestly, it just felt like time to retire. I’d only get a few more years in the air anyway, and when it came time to either re-up or get out, I realized my heart wasn’t in it anymore. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved flying and I miss it every single day. But I just didn’t believe in what we were doing over there anymore.”

It wasn’t a lie, not really. But it wasn’t the whole truth either. Though Rey looked a little doubtful, she didn’t press him on it.

“Plus, it’s Leia fucking Organa. I don’t even know how I said ‘no’ as many times as I did. That woman is a force of nature.”

Rey’s face closed off again, though Poe was too tipsy to do anything but note the change.

“That she is.” Rey took a long sip.

“How about you? What made you become the tour guide extraordinaire?” Poe’s tongue was getting delightfully loose. Though, he felt like he was in no danger of offending her this time. Thank god.

His heart sank as he watched the easy smile slip from her face. Rey shifted in her seat.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep.”

“You didn’t, it’s just…” She paused. “Senior year of college, I was in a bad relationship.”

He wasn’t sure how this answered his question, but he was willing to see where this went. “What do you mean by bad?”

“The kind of bad that ends in a trip to the hospital and a restraining order.”

“Jesus, Rey. I’m sorry-”

She put up a hand to stop him. “Anyway, bad relationship. When it was all over and I graduated, my mom thought it would be a good idea for me to travel. See the world.

“I was hesitant, but Mom was insistent. She thought that I needed to cleanse my palate after everything that happened, regain some independence. Then, after a year, I’d join her company as planned. And for some reason, my therapist agreed.

“Mom and I booked everything together - tours I’d take, places I’d stay. She had some friends over here, people that I could connect with so I wouldn’t be completely alone.

“So I went. And it was so much more amazing than I expected. The sights and sounds and food and history. I never wanted to leave. So when I saw that Conmigo was hiring, I jumped on the opportunity. 

“It was a revelation for me. For the first time in my life, I was completely in control. I booked the excursions, I created the schedules, I was in charge of each and every trip and traveler. It was such a stark difference from everything I went through, that I couldn’t leave. One year turned into two turned into four, and here I am. Mom’s been begging me to come home, but I’m terrified of feeling out of control again.”

She huffed out a laugh. “Sorry, I’m sure that’s a little more baggage than you were expecting.”

It made so much sense. Her freakout that afternoon when nothing went according to plan. The reaction to his drunken words in France. Of course she was pissed when he talked to her that way, she’d been in a fucking abusive relationship.

The guilt squirmed in his stomach, his own half-truths eating at him. But now was not the time.

“Hey, there’s no need to apologize, we all have it.” He raised his glass. “To excess baggage.”

Rey smiled, the first genuine one in 10 minutes. “To excess baggage.”

They clinked glasses.

As Poe turned to set his glass down, he caught some familiar figures out of the corner of his eye. “Jesus, do those creeps ever sleep?”

Rey turned, a heavy sigh escaping her lips when she saw who he was talking about. 

“I think they’re heading to the bar across the street,” she said with a shrug. “God, I hope they don’t come over here again.”

“What did they want earlier?”

Rey’s eyes rolled. “Just generally hitting on me. There’s one or two in every group. Normally, I only have to explain Conmigo’s no fraternization policy and they leave me alone. Though, Kyle and his friends are nothing if not persistent.”

“Fraternization policy? What do you call this?” He motioned between the two of them.

She laughed, her nose going into full crinkle. “It’s a delicate way of saying I can’t sleep with my guests.”

Poe choked on a mouthful of wine.

Rey laughed as he coughed and sputtered, eventually whacking him on the back a few times until he settled down. 

Eyes watering, he asked the next question on his mind. “Is that a big problem on these tours?”

“For me? No. It’s never been an issue.” 

Poe nodded, pretending like his heart didn’t sink a little at that admission. What was he even thinking? Two days ago he could barely stand her, and had actually told her so, and now he was sad that she didn’t fraternize with guests? It made no sense.

“Until recently.”

His head shot up at those last words, watching as Rey worried her bottom lip with her teeth. A flush had spread across her cheeks, though whether it was from the wine or her words was anybody’s guess.

“Until recently?” He leaned a little closer to her, trying to sound more nonchalant than he was. It wasn’t really working.

“Yeah, something about this trip.” Her eyes flashed green as she looked at him from under those eyelashes, a secret smile playing across her lips. “I never really understood why it was such a hard and fast rule. It seemed easy, right? Like common sense. Which I can feel flying out the window, as we speak.”

They were both leaning closer, so it was no effort at all to lift his hand and push back a strand of hair that had fallen out of the ever-present ponytail. His hand lingered just under her ear. 

Rey’s eyes closed a second before she heaved a sigh. “But rules are rules.”

She reached up, bringing his hand down to her lap. Instead of letting go, she twined her fingers through his, eyes sad as she continued to hold his gaze.

“It’s an early wake up call tomorrow.” Her voice was soft, so soft he could barely hear her over the hustle and bustle of the busy restaurant. “We should probably call it a night.”

Poe nodded, though neither made a move besides a quick gesture for the check. It was like a spell had been cast over them, unable to look away though both knew it was time. Poe’s heart raced in his chest, but for once he didn’t mind it. There was no panic in its beat.

Then the bartender returned with the check and the spell was broken. Rey released his hand to go digging through her bag.

Poe waved her off. “Please, my treat.” He dropped his credit card onto the bill. 

Things wrapped up quickly from there, just a signature and they were off, walking back to the hotel an acceptable distance apart. Poe’s hand longed to hold onto hers, but he settled for a brush that could be played off as accidental if need be.

They parted as friends in the lobby, Rey needing to check something at the desk while Poe went to his room. A small voice in his head wondered if she didn’t want him to know her room number, but he pushed that thought aside. There was nothing to indicate she was afraid of him. And they had agreed - in not so many words - to stick within the confines of her rules.

Exhaustion hit him as he keyed into his room, flopping unceremoniously on the bed. He knew he should FaceTime his dad, but the energy that would require seemed to evaporate as soon as he hit the mattress. With a groan, he rolled over, reaching for his phone.

It took a second to connect to the wifi, and another three or so for his dad to pick up.

“Mijo!” he shouted into his iPhone, face taking up every inch of the screen. Poe was pretty sure he could see up his nostrils. “I was just thinking about you, how is-” he turned, obviously squinting at the calendar he kept on the fridge, “Lucerne?”

“It’s good, Dad. Rainy, but good. Where are your glasses?”

Kes had finally managed to back off the camera, showing Poe a snippet of the kitchen. His chest ached at the familiar sight. “Oh, they’re around here somewhere. You make up with that pretty flight attendant?”

Poe shook his head, already regretting telling Dad the whole sordid tale yesterday. It was a moment of weakness after their moment at the museum. He was just looking for some guidance, a way to make it up to her. What he got was a long lecture and some tips on groveling. 

“She’s our tour director, not a flight attendant, but yes, I think we’re good now.”

“Good, your mother and I didn’t raise you to be a jackass.” A slight pause. “Is she pretty, this tour director?”

“Daaaad,” he groaned, ever the child when it came to his father. 

“It’s a basic question. I’m just trying to get a picture in my head.”

They both knew that wasn’t the case, but Poe answered anyway. “Yes, she’s very pretty.”

“Brunette?” Kes smirked, obviously remembering his type.

“Yes.”

“Tall?”

“If you consider my height tall.”

The old man’s face broke into a sly smile. “Oh, you are in trouble.”

Though he was probably right, Poe chose not to dignify that with a response. “Do you want to hear about my trip, or not?” 

“You know I do,” answered Kes, arranging his face into something approximating a neutral expression. But Poe could still sense the smirk hiding beneath.

Poe told him about the cruise and Finn and Rose getting engaged, the long drive and rainy afternoon in the Lucerne. Though he left out the tunnel incident. He didn’t need his dad latching on to that as some kind of evidence that he needed to talk to someone.

“That sounds amazing,” Kes said, a genuine smile on his face. Poe could tell how thrilled he was that the trip was going well. “But I’ve got to get back out before this rain comes in.”

“Ok, love you, Dad.”

“Love you, too, Poe.” He looked like he was going to disconnect for a second before he thought better of it. “And Poe?”

“Yeah, Dad?”

“Don’t let the past keep you from having a future, mijo.”

Poe tried not to roll his eyes. “Good night, Dad.”

“Good night, Poe.”

Three beeps later and Kes was gone, though his parting advice stuck around for a long time before sleep found Poe that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of this so far.


	5. Lucerne to Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start the morning with an optional trip to the top of Mount Stanserhorn via the CabriO railway and cable car. The views are breathtaking! Then traverse the Alps into Italy via the scenic St. Gotthard route. Be sure to keep your eyes open for a glimpse of Lake Como! Skirt the sprawling commercial capital of Milan, and arrive in Venice. Did you know that the historically wealthy city is actually built across 118 islands in a scenic lagoon? Once you arrive, enjoy a romantic trip down the narrow waterways on a gondola or a stroll along the canal with an optional experience. Later, dinner is served at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is a little over halfway through! Not gonna lie, the Italian portion of this trip was my favorite, so the story is about to get good. Hope you enjoy!

Rey was right about one thing, that wake up call came a lot sooner than he would have liked. 

As he dragged himself to the breakfast room, he couldn’t help but feel like last night had been a dream. The wine lent a hazy feeling to the memories, like he was half imagining all that had been said. Though, thankfully there was no headache to accompany those feelings. He should let Rey pick the wine more often.

Poe shook his head. What was he thinking? Rey had been pretty clear - without needing to say the words - that it just wasn’t going to happen for them. She was going to keep to the rules, and he was going to respect that decision. Hopefully, that didn’t mean they couldn’t keep hanging out. He’d grown used to his little crew.

Finn and Rose had beat him down, both looking a little smug and not entirely refreshed. If there had been any doubt in his mind what they had been doing last night, it would have promptly vanished at the sight of them.

“Morning, Poe,” said Rose as he dropped his phone on the table. “You have a good night?”

“Apparently, not as good as you two,” he replied. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug when they blushed simultaneously. See how they liked it.

Finn cleared his throat. “You should try the waffles. They’re really good.”

Poe chuckled to himself as he made his way to the serving stations. He had to admit, the waffles _ did _ look good. 

So he settled on a waffle and the first eggs this whole trip that weren’t completely runny (or inexplicably wet). The view as he waited for his waffle to cook nearly took his breath away, rolling green hills giving way to snow-capped mountains rising in the distance. It was moments like this that he wanted to pinch himself. He was so lucky to be here and would do well to remember it.

After grabbing a cappuccino (he really wasn’t sure how he was going to go back to drinking black coffee after this trip), he settled back in at the table.

“You doing the mountain thing this morning?” asked Finn, pretty much as soon as he had a mouthful of waffle.

Poe struggled to chew what was in his mouth (it really was a big bite) before answering. “Why else would I be up this early?”

“Oh man, you’re crabby this morning.” Rose took a sip of whatever was in her coffee cup. “Sounds like somebody needs to get laid.”

Poe choked on the waffle.

“I think I hit the nail on the head.” Rose looked way too proud of herself.

“Jeez, are you okay? You should try chewing that first,” said Rey, appearing out of nowhere. She whacked him on the back and Poe finally swallowed. “And what are you right about?”

Rose was happy to inform. “Our friend Poe here is crabby because he needs to get laid.” 

Poe was pretty sure he could feel the heat radiating off Rey’s face from where he was sitting. Across from him, Rose’s eyes narrowed. Shit, this was not going to be good.

Rey gave a nervous laugh. “Well, I’m definitely going to need breakfast before I hop into this discussion.” She set down her bag before heading for the food.

Rose waited until she was out of earshot to pounce. “Ok, spill it, Dameron. I thought it was all in my head, but that blush was not a product of my imagination.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” He took another sip of his cappuccino. “Conmigo has a strict no fraternization policy, and Rey does not seem like a rule breaker to me.”

“The fact that you know Conmigo’s fraternization policy speaks volumes.”

Thankfully, Rose left it at that. Though, Poe knew it was only a matter of time until it came up again. She didn’t seem like one to just drop something.

There was no escaping Rose’s watchful eye as they loaded onto the bus. 

Rey picked up the microphone. “Ok, everyone, welcome to my favorite day on the European Escape tour. This morning we’ll be headed to the top of Mount Stanserhorn, elevation 6,227 feet. That’s 1,898 meters for my non-Americans. From the top, we’ll hopefully be enjoying panoramic views of the Swiss countryside if this fog clears.

“Then, it’s off to Venice where those of you who chose the optional experience will end the evening with a walking tour, gondola ride, and water taxi trip through the grand canal.

“The night will conclude with dinner in our one-of-a-kind hotel. I know it’s a long day, but like I said it’s my favorite on the whole trip. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the views. We’ll be there shortly.”

Poe did as instructed, taking in the picturesque town at the base of the mountain. It looked like something off a postcard, swiss chalets nestled into the hillside. 

The bus came to a stop at the edge of the mountain barely five minutes later. A small building and an even smaller parking lot were the only things surrounding the train tracks, the station empty.

“It will be just a few minutes until the first train of the day arrives. Please take your tickets and hold on to them! We’ll need them to get on the CabriO car and for the return trip.”

Poe accepted his ticket with a smile, Rey giving him one in return. It was shy, and accompanied by the faintest of blushes, but a smile nonetheless. At least nothing major had changed after last night. Though she did move on quickly, not wanting to draw any undue attention.

Clouds continued to gather above their heads, a gray mess that screamed of rain. Though Rey, ever the optimist, wasn’t about to let it get them down.

“Listen, with the mountains you never know when the clouds will part and the most beautiful view appear. So if one way is blocked, keep looking. You have 360 degrees to choose from. And there’s our ride!”

The train rolled backwards into the station, so much smaller than Poe expected. Looking at the available space, he wasn’t even sure how the entire group planned to fit. While most took seats in the middle of the open air train car, by the time he made it to the platform with Finn and Rose, there were none left.

“Here, here,” waved the conductor, opening the very back of the train. There were no seats here, standing room only. Poe eyed the angle of ascent. 

In no time, they were off, lack of restraints be damned. The back provided unobstructed views of the countryside, Poe taking the opportunity to snap a few (let’s be honest, 100) pictures on the twenty minutes up. 

As they passed one of the many farms perched in the foothills, he got a whiff of dung that was the same no matter what country you found yourself in. Sure enough, there were cows dotting the hillside, grazing on the long, mountain grasses.

All too soon, the train slowed into the station. Awaiting them just around the corner was the two story cable car that would take them the rest of the way. 

Nerves prickled in anticipation. Now this was more his style.

They piled into the cable car, Poe and Rose heading directly for the steps that took them up to the open air second story. Finn hesitated in the main cabin.

“You know, I’m a little chilly. I think I’m just gonna stay down here,” he said, taking one of the few seats next to a grab bar. 

Rose tried to hide her smile. “Sure thing, babe. You want company?”

“No, no, you two go. I’m gonna warm up.” He nodded a little maniacally, holding on to the bar for dear life.

They waited until they were back in the crisp mountain air to burst out laughing.

Rose half-heartedly swatted at him. “It’s not funny,” she said, still struggling to catch her breath. “He’s terrified of heights, but refuses to admit it. You should have seen him that first time on the Eiffel Tower. He always seems to leave out the part where he was shaking so hard he nearly fell over before I kissed him.”

“And he was going to propose at the top?” Poe raised his eyebrows.

Rose’s eyes went all dreamy. “That’s how I know it’s love.”

He laughed, turning his attention to the mountain. They’d just started moving and already the views were breathtaking. He snapped a few more pictures before closing his eyes, letting himself enjoy the wind in his hair and the fresh air in his lungs. Now this was more like it. No tunnels, no crowds, just the wind in his hair and the world far below.

Turning toward the peak, he watched as the cables disappeared into the clouds a few feet in front of them. Like they were on a cable car to nowhere. With each passing second, the temperature dropped, Poe’s leather coat doing nothing against the chill.

With a final burst, they were above the clouds, the world below vanishing beneath a curtain of white. He wasn’t so sure that Rey’s optimism was going to pay off. It looked pretty solid to him.

Speaking of Rey, she popped her head up onto the second floor.

“Everything ok up here?”

Rose leaned over the railing to snap another picture, the car bobbing a bit as they passed over one of the towers . “It’s amazing, Rey. How’s my fiancé doing?”

“He’s taking very deep, steady breaths.”

“Oh god, I’m gonna go make sure he’s all right.” Rose disappeared down the steps without another word.

Rey took a deep breath, settling in next to Poe at the rail. “There really is nothing quite like mountain air.”

“Makes you miss Hosnian?”

She snorted. “God, no. I mean, it’s not as bad as Coruscant with the smog, but it’s certainly not like this.”

“You are really not selling me on my new hometown.” 

Rey laughed just as they arrived at the final station, the car jostling them as it came to a stop. Without thinking, he reached out to steady her, their eyes locking for a second. She was so warm against his freezing hands, the bitter air threatening to steal the feeling from his fingertips. Neither made a move as the rest of the car emptied, leaving them nearly alone at the top.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kyle and Hux watching them, something dangerous on their faces. “We should go,” he said, abruptly letting go of her arms. 

Rey’s face fell for a brief second before she slipped back into her easy smile.

“Lead the way.”

Finn and Rose were waiting for them at the station. 

“There you are,” said Finn, suddenly adventurous now that his feet were on solid ground. “Rose wants to see the Heidi house. What time are we meeting?”

Rey struggled not to roll her eyes. Poe didn’t blame her, she’d given them the meeting time no less than three times since they got on the bus that morning. “9:30 sharp.” She looked down at her watch. “You have about an hour.”

“Got it.” Apparently not wanting to waste any time, he and Rose took off up one of the paths that lead up to the summit.

“You coming?” asked Poe. He watched as she thought it over.

“Nah, I think I’m going to take in the views from here.”

“C’mon Poe!” shouted Finn, already far enough down the path that he had to yell to be heard.

Reluctantly, he left her standing outside the gift shop to catch up with Finn and Rose. They made it to the Heidi house, which honestly wasn’t much to look at, powering on to the summit of Mount Stanserhorn. Snow lay heavy on the ground as they walked up and up, a path cleared all the way to the top. 

It was so quiet up here, even with a few other members of their group around. Like everyone had decided speak in the same hushed tones out of respect for the beauty around them.

Peaks rose out of the clouds around them, snow piled heavy on the mountaintops. There were so many stretching as far as the eye could see, Poe couldn’t help but feel tiny and insignificant in their wake. A mere speck among the giants. And Rey had been right, there were 360 degree views, the clouds parting on one side to provide some hazy, but beautiful pictures of the green countryside below. 

When the cold finally became too much, they headed back down, the return trip significantly easier than the climb. He certainly wouldn’t say no to a cappuccino right about now.

As they came upon the gift shop/restaurant combo, Poe spied a familiar brown ponytail. Reaching in to one of the piles of powdery snow, he grabbed a handful, forming it into a loose ball before launching it toward his target.

Rey jumped as the snowball exploded near her feet, an undignified screech catching the attention of more than one tourist.

Rey’s aim proved more true, the snowball landing right in the middle of his chest.

“Hey!” he shouted as the melt seeped into his shirt, soaking down to the ring around his neck. The metal grew so cold it stung. That would teach him to zip the damn coat.

“You started it. It’s not my fault if you can’t finish it.” Rey shrugged. 

He picked up another handful. “Oh, it’s on.”

And so began the snowball war, Finn and Rose getting dragged in when one of Poe’s shots went wide and hit Finn in the back of the head. By 9:25, they were all soaked and frozen and laughing uncontrollably as they stumbled toward the bathrooms.

“Six hours on a bus! I’m going to murder you two if I can’t dry off,” said Rose, still giggling despite the harsh words. 

Rey shook out her hands, bright pink and shriveled from the snow. “There are dryers in the bathroom if I remember correctly.” 

She had remembered correctly, and Finn and Poe took turns getting an approximation of dry under the blower. Poe was just vain enough to try to fix his out of control curls in the mirror as Finn finished up. They had dried every which way, wound tight thanks to the water.

“Don’t worry, prince charming. She’s not gonna care.”

Poe froze midway through a fluff. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh.” 

They made it to the cable car just in time.

“Jeez, what took you two so long? Primping?” Rose wound an arm around Finn’s waist. “Come on, let’s find a good seat.”

Leaving them on the first floor, Poe continued upstairs, not wanting to miss one second of the view. The way down was even cloudier (and colder, now that he was damp) than the trip up had been, but he didn’t care. He wanted to breathe in as much of it as he could.

Seemed he wasn’t the only one.

Kyle Ren knocked into his shoulder as he passed. “Oh sorry, didn’t see you down there.”

Jesus, what were they, twelve? 

“You know, you should give up,” said the asshole, without any provocation. “She’s never gonna go for someone like you.”

Anger simmered low in his gut, but Kyle was right. Rey had made it clear that nothing was going to happen. He took a deep breath, realizing this was not the place to get into a fistfight with a dude a head and a half taller than him. 

“Gee, thanks for the warning. I’ll take it under advisement.” Poe turned away just as they broke through the clouds, the green mountains spreading out beneath them.

“I’m watching you, Dameron.”

Poe released the breath he’d been holding as Ren rejoined his crew. 

About an hour into the bus ride, Rey dropped down beside him again. He’d been alternating between gaping wonder thanks to the scenery and white knuckled terror as they went through tunnel after tunnel in the mountains. As pretty as it was here, he was done with the Alps.

“So,” she started, watching as he flexed his hands. 

“So,” he parroted.

“We’re about to go through the Gotthard Tunnel. Longest tunnel in Switzerland.” She paused to let him rearrange his face to something less embarrassing. “It’s 16.9 kilometers.” He was familiar enough with the metric system to know how long that was. “I’d be happy to sit here and distract you.”

He thought about turning her down, trying to preserve what little dignity he had left, but to what end? It wasn’t like anything could happen here, and she wasn’t the type to make fun of him for it. Plus, he could really use the distraction.

He accepted her offer with a nod. 

So she sat with him for the entire 13 minutes, not even blinking halfway through when his breaths got shallow, instead launching into a story about the time she lost three women in the middle of Amsterdam.

“So after three frantic hours of searching - mind you, we had the entire group involved by this time - we find them high as kites wandering around the red light district. And this was not an 18-35 trip, these women were my mother’s age or older.”

At some point, she’d offered up her hand, Poe holding on for dear life. He was probably squeezing too hard, but she didn’t even flinch, wrapping her other hand over his.

Finn and Rose had turned to listen to the stories. 

“Tell him about that time you left someone in Florence,” suggested Finn. Apparently, he’d heard a few of these before.

“Listen, I told them what happened if they lost track of time. It’s not my fault they didn’t believe me.” She finished with a shrug.

Poe gaped at her.

“Don’t look at me like that. They met back up with us in Rome. Beat us there, in fact. The train is way faster than the highway.”

Without warning, sunlight flooded the bus. For the first time since they entered the tunnel, it felt like he could take a deep breath. He leaned back in his seat, relief flooding through him. 

It felt like he should say something to them, acknowledge it in some way. “Thanks, guys. I don’t know-”

Rose put up a hand. “Don’t mention it. We’ve got you, Poe.”

Not for the first time, he was overcome with gratitude. This would have been a very different trip had Finn not stepped in that first day with Kyle. Four days. They had only known each other for four days. Weirdly, he felt like he could talk to Finn and Rose and Rey more than he could people he’d known half his life.

Noticing that he was still holding on to Rey’s hand, he dropped it, hoping the heat on his face wasn’t apparent. “Thanks.”

They made it through the rest of the trip without incident, Poe’s book remaining tucked in his bag. Why bury himself in a fictional world when the real one was so pretty and right outside his window?

Though, as Rey announced their arrival, he found Venice wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. In fact, it looked like a giant parking lot. 

“Welcome to Venezia!” Rey was back on the microphone. “Did you know that Venice is less a city and more 118 islands connected by 400 bridges? Well, for those of you who chose the optional experience tonight, we’ll be traveling on, around, and under a number of those bridges. 

“Now, there are no cars or buses in Venice, so this is where those of us going into the city get off. Every one else, you’re headed to the hotel with as much free time as you’d like. We’ll be back to join you for dinner around 8 tonight. Arrivederci!”

Poe followed Finn and Rose out of the bus. 

“I’ve always dreamed of coming to Venice,” sighed Rose. “The water, the gondolas, it all sounds so romantic. What about you, Poe? What’s your dream destination?”

Poe had spent so many years not allowing himself to hope or wish or dream, he wasn’t sure he had one. It was dangerous to want things when each day could be your last.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, this whole trip is a bit of a dream so far.”

They were shepherded onto a large boat, Poe snagging a window seat. Within five minutes, they were off, rounding an industrial-looking building to take in the lagoon.

It was amazing, a whole city of bridges, buildings perched in and around the lagoon, water lapping at their foundations. Churches and domes and bell towers rose on either side, some islands less connected than the rest. The smell left something to be desired, but that was to be expected of a city slowing sinking into the water.

The sky stretched on endlessly, a crystal clear blue as far as the eye could see. The snow and fog of that morning felt lightyears away as the sun kissed his skin, warm for the first time in what felt like days. Rey pointed out the landmarks, names of the various islands washing over him. Murano. Sant’Erasmo. Giudecca. San Michele. The bell tower that marked St. Mark’s Square loomed over it all, the tallest building in the city by law. 

Once they docked and disembarked, Rey marched them over a few of the more famous bridges, through St. Mark’s Square and down some of the narrow streets lined with shops and cafes. All the while, Poe stared slack jawed at the surroundings. Sure it was old and dirty and he could certainly do without the smell wafting from the canals, but there was a beauty here unlike anything he’d ever seen. There was something about the grudging way they fought gravity and the sea itself to keep afloat that spoke to him, more than any of the other cities they’d seen so far. 

“And if you follow me, we’ll head back toward the main lagoon to catch our gondolas.” They followed her single-file, like a group of ducklings trailing their mother. “Ok, listen for your name and gondola number as I read them off.”

Using her ever-present clipboard, she rattled off everyone on the group. With the exception of Poe.

“Now, I’ve put one “love” couple per gondola. Please let the couples enter the gondola first and take the seats all the way in the back by the gondoliere before the rest of you board. They have an important job to do. Remember when I showed you the Bridge of Sighs?” There were nods all around. “When you go under the bridge, it’s your job to kiss your significant other and you’ll enjoy eternal love and happiness. I don’t make the rules, I just enforce them. 

“Group 1, your gondola has arrived.”

“That’s us,” said Finn, grabbing Rose’s hand and leading her to the boat. Rose giggled as she gave Poe a wave goodbye.

Poe sidled up to Rey as she directed the second group to their boat.

“Hey, Rey?” She looked up momentarily, eyes sparkling in the early evening sun. “I think you forgot me.”

“Hold tight,” she said, waving him off to load the next group. But he didn’t miss the borderline smirk on her face before she turned.

Once all the gondolas had been loaded, six in all, she watched them go, waving as they disappeared into the maze of canals.

“Sorry about that,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes. “We had an odd number. Here we go.”

One final gondola pulled up to the little dock, a little fancier than the ones that had taken the rest of the group. Was he going to ride alone? Because that wasn’t depressing at all.

Rey grabbed his hand.

He found himself helping her as she got into the boat, following behind a second later. When he looked a little unsure of where to sit, she patted the seat next to hers - right in front of the gondoliere.

The same place she’d sat all the couples.

With that, they were off, their gondoliere expertly navigating a turn before entering the canal. As they floated down the water, he sang, something sweet and sorrowful in Italian. Not that Poe spoke it, but he could pick out a word here or there thanks to the similarities to Spanish. 

Rey seemed engrossed when he looked over, a soft smile on her face as she listened with her eyes closed. The sun was low in the sky, the dying rays playing across her face, highlighting that dusting of freckles in gold. After the snowball fight, she’d put her hair down, silky waves falling just to her shoulders.

She chose that moment to open her eyes, catching him mid stare. Rather than look away, he held those hazel eyes with his own, appreciating the way they sparkled green and gold in the light.

“The Bridge of Sighs,” she said softly, never taking her eyes off his. 

Everything in his being was telling him to kiss her, to lean in and close the distance and never look back. But her words from last night echoed in his head. She didn’t want this, she’d made that very clear. And there was no way he wasn’t going to respect her wishes. 

So he held still, and watched out of the corner of his eye as the bridge drew closer, the gondoliere singing about a missed chance or lost love (his Italian was really bad).

Rey’s face changed a second before they passed under the bridge, like a decision had been made. 

“Oh, fuck it,” she said, leaning over to press her lips to his just before the bridge passed overhead.

She pulled back quickly, uncertainty splashed across her face. He only let her look nervous for a second before he was pulling her back into a another kiss.

She melted into him, hands finding their way to his chest before snaking behind his neck. It wasn’t long before his tongue begged entry, Rey opening to allow him a taste. And oh, how sweet it was. How sweet she was, soft and responsive under his touch. 

It had been so long, he’d almost forgotten how much fun this was, first kisses and sloppy makeouts, all hidden by the stone building rising on either side of the canal.

When they finally came up for air - both chests heaving - Poe leaned his forehead against hers. 

“I thought you couldn’t,” he whispered, breath mingling in front of their lips. “It was against the rules.”

She smiled, bringing her lips to his for a split second before answering. “I decided that some rules were meant to be broken.”

Rey swallowed his laugh as she brought their lips together again. The rest of the ride passed in much the same way, Rey only stopping every so often to breathe or point out an especially important building. Soon, too soon in Poe’s opinion, the boat was stopping at an unfamiliar dock.

“This is our stop,” said Rey, giving him one final peck before letting him help her out of the boat. 

Poe followed, looking around. “This isn’t where we started.”

“No, but I thought it best no one saw us on a private gondola. Just because I decided to break the rules, doesn’t mean Conmigo won’t fire me for it if they find out.”

He nodded. It was sound logic, especially with Kyle and the Nutsacks of Ren lurking. He really had a bad feeling about that guy.

So, he followed her to the predetermined meeting spot, the first two gondolas already waiting for them. 

Avoiding Rose’s keen eyes, he went to stand in the rest of the crowd. 

Rose nudged him with an elbow. “You have a little lipstick.” She motioned to the corner of her mouth, Poe quickly wiping his own. “Smooth, Dameron.”

Finn snickered next to her.

Ignoring them, he tried his best to concentrate on the rest of the tour, but he found his thoughts landing on Rey more often than not. 

For the life of him, he couldn’t remember why she’d rubbed him the wrong way in the beginning. In fact, the things that annoyed him at first had now grown on him, all the intrinsic quirks that made up Rey. He didn’t even mind it now when she told him what to do. Actually, he could think of a few scenarios where it would be a whole lot of fun…

He shook his head in an attempt to clear the dirty thoughts. Now was not the time to get ahead of himself. Maybe a few kisses in Venice would be the end of it. 

He pretended not to notice the way his heart sank at the thought.

It had been a long time since he’d been interested in someone for anything more than just a quick romp. But now, with the future stretching out in front of him for the first time in ten years, his mind (and hand) drifted to the ring around his neck.

He’d laughed when his dad first entrusted him with the ring. At 16, he’d been a little shit, thinking he was destined to be some great ladies’ man just because a few girls found him attractive. The right partner. What a joke. The military had cured him of that, and with each passing year it seemed less and less likely that a partner was in the cards for him. Now, depending on how you looked at it, he was either a perpetual bachelor or a monk. 

“Earth to Poe.” Finn waved a hand in front of his face. “Come on, this is our ride.”

They had made it all the way back to the place they’d been dropped off, three wooden water taxis waiting for them at the dock. 

He followed Finn into the third one and out the back, standing - as instructed - for the best view. Rey wasn’t on their boat, but he spotted her just ahead of them as they meandered down the Grand Canal, her brown hair waving in the wind. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling when she saw him behind her.

“Well, if there was any doubt that you two had made up.” 

Poe swatted at Finn, though he couldn’t blame him. Despite what Rey had said, they weren’t exactly hiding it from the rest of the group. They’d need to cut the covert glances if they didn’t want to get caught. 

“We’re friends, now,” Poe answered. It was the truth. Mostly.

Finn gave him a knowing look. “Just be careful with our Rey. She’s one of the good ones, and she hasn’t always had it easy.”

“I know,” he replied. “And I will. Be careful with her, that is.”

That seemed to satisfy Finn, at least enough to take out his phone and snap a picture of the Rialto Bridge.

The Grand Canal was fascinating, full of private boats and water taxis, police boats and an honest to god boat that acted as a city bus. Floating bus stops and all. It was crazy to think that people actually lived here, took the “bus” to work, did their grocery shopping, all the normal, everyday things, just spread across tiny plots of land slowly sinking into the lagoon.

After a leisurely ride, they found themselves back where the bus had dropped them off earlier that evening. Poe realized he was starving. Though based off yesterday’s included dinner, he didn’t have high hopes for the cuisine.

Back on the bus, Rey stood at the front, microphone once again in hand. “Ok, a few announcements as we head to the hotel for dinner. First, this hotel has been in the family for generations. It is the most,” she paused, searching for the right word. “Unique hotel of our entire trip. 

“Because it’s older and family run, it may not have the amenities you’re used to seeing. Please don’t take it out on the staff. They’re doing the best with what they’ve got.

“That being said, because this is a small, family-owned hotel, the wine is insanely cheap and the food insanely good. Take advantage of it.

“Thanks to Luca here, your luggage is already in your room. So stop in, drop off your stuff, and then pop down to the dining room. Dinner’s at 8pm sharp.”

From the outside, the hotel didn’t look much different than any of the other hotels they’d stayed at along the way. Poe ate those words once he stepped through the door.

It was like stepping into time machine. One set for 1950. Thick wallpaper in pinks and creams covered the wall, giant paisleys spaced every few inches. He counted no less than five crystal chandeliers (in the lobby alone), and 10 gilt statues. Of naked women. 

The theme continued once he was handed his key (an honest to God key, not a keycard), heading to the second floor to find five more statues (all nude) and a fountain. There were multiple curio cabinets along the hall, filled with small ceramics and odd tea sets. The carpeting may have last been replaced shortly after the second World War.

He had to admit, his room wasn’t terrible. It wasn’t particularly modern, but it was clean and boasted a decent sized bathroom for once. Though, it was a little stuffy. Scratch that, it was hot in there, Poe trying and failing to find a thermostat before heading downstairs.

A quick stop at the front desk earned him the worst news of the day: the air conditioning was broken. Hard to believe that he had a snowball fight that morning and was ending the evening complaining about the heat. 

Annoyed, he follow the directions down to the dining room located in the basement. Tonight, Finn and Rose had saved him a seat, motioning from the other side of the room. 

“Did you hear?” asked Rose, taking a sip of water and fanning herself exaggeratedly. It wasn’t even that warm down here.

“The air’s out? Yeah.”

“This place is something else, isn’t?” Finn’s eyes were wide.

“Listen, I warned you guys.” Rey dropped into the empty seat next to Poe. “This place has some kind of a shady deal with Conmigo. We bring all our tour groups here. Though, I wasn’t lying, the food is really good.”

“And the booze is really cheap,” supplied Rose, looking at the wine list. “Like 9 euro a bottle, cheap. Wine anyone?”

Three bottles of wine later, the gelato was brought out.

Rey’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright as she giggled through some story about an opium den she had to pull a 75-year-old guest out of.

The heat that bloomed in his chest as he watched her gesture wildly - wine glass in hand and sloshing - could only partially be blamed on the alcohol. There was just something about her like this - hair loose and wild, nose permanently scrunched in a laugh, that strange hybrid English accent creeping in to her vowels - that completely endeared her to him. 

“What?” she asked, noticing him staring. Finn and Rose had gone to settle the tab (and grab one last bottle for the road).

For once, he said exactly what was on his mind. “I like your face. It's a good face.”

The flush on her cheeks deepened just in time for Finn and Rose to return. 

“Ready to hit the road?” Rose held up the bottle she’d secured.

They made their way out to a small patio overlooking a canal. They weren’t in the city, so it was really more of a filled ditch (especially when compared to actual Venice), but at that point nobody was particularly picky.

Passing the bottle back and forth (who needed glasses), they laughed as the night settled around them. 

A little before midnight, Rose looked at her phone. 

“Shit, what time is the wake up call tomorrow?”

Rey answered. “8 AM. Bit of a lie-in.” The accent was almost overpowering her regular speech. 

“Oh god, I need to sleep this off if I’m going to be functional tomorrow.” Honestly, Poe wasn’t sure how she was still standing. Rose was the smallest of the bunch and she had put away a fair share of the wine. “I’m calling it a night.”

“Same,” said Finn with no hesitation. He’d been dozing for the past half hour. At least.

“More for us.” Rey shook the remainder of the bottle. There wasn’t much left in the bottom. “Goodnight, you two.”

As soon as they disappeared into the hotel, Rey closed the distance between them, her lips tinted purple and tasting of the bottle she set between them. 

When they came up for air, Poe leaned his forehead against hers. “We’re drunk.”

“I know.”

“We should call it a night, too.”

“I also know that.” Poe laughed as Rey went on. “But sometimes it’s more fun to have a drunk make out than go to bed.”

He smiled, kissing her once before getting to his feet with a grunt. Rey came willingly, the two of them dropping their hands as soon as they stepped into the hotel. 

Ever the gentleman, Poe insisted on walking her to her room.

“This is where I leave you,” he said as unlocked the door.

She hovered at the threshold. “Goodnight, Poe.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”

Neither made a move. Finally, Poe did a quick check of the hallway - the coast was clear - before leaning in to kiss her one final time.

He swore he could hear her final sigh from halfway down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about that next update... 
> 
> I will try my hardest to keep up with my posting schedule for this, but this Monday I will be visiting Galaxy's Edge for the first time (BatuuPrincess goes to Batuu!) and depending on how the day works out (and if I even remember it's Monday), the next chapter might not be up on time. However, it is completely written and ready to go, so it shouldn't be too much of a delay.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Venice to Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start the day with a cruise by private launch to St. Mark’s Square and see the Doge’s palace and St. Mark’s Basilica. Then head to a glassblowing workshop where you’ll see Venetian craftsman at work creating the local specialities. An optional experience for lunch on the colorful Island of Burano is a must do. Later, cross the Apennine Mountains and arrive in Florence, birthplace of the Renaissance. Dinner is another group affair at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one day late! Not bad for being on vacation.

Poe opened his eyes slowly, expecting the queasy pounding of a hangover to set in at any moment. But as he rolled over to grab the bottle of water next to his bed, that moment never came. Slowly, he sat up, testing the waters. 

Nothing. 

That was weird. Not that he was complaining after the sheer volume of red wine they’d consumed last night. But it was still strange. There must be something to this Italian wine.

It took no extra effort at all to get himself packed and down to breakfast in time. For once, he was actually early.

Though not early enough, since Finn and Rose had beat him down. 

“There are hotdogs in a pan up there,” said Rose by way of greeting. “Hot dogs in a pan. For breakfast.”

Poe chuckled. “Didn’t Rey warn us that Italians do breakfast very differently than Americans?”

Finn and Rose raised their eyebrows as one.

“Hmm, sounds like someone is getting inside information.” Finn smirked. “Anywhere else you’re getting inside?”

“And I need coffee,” said Poe, hopefully hiding the heat that rushed to his face. There was no truth to it, he wasn’t “getting inside” anyone (and geez Finn, isn’t there a nicer way to put that), but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to. 

He hit the button on the cappuccino machine.

Looking over at the breakfast spread, his stomach turned. There were the hot dogs they mentioned (though, perhaps they were some type of sausage that just looked like hot dogs?), along with something that could possibly be classified as eggs, and two other pans that Poe couldn’t even identify the contents. Croissant it was.

When he returned to the table, cappuccino and pastry in hand, Rey had joined the group. She had her hair down again, looking more relaxed than she had the entire trip, save the twin spots of color illuminating the freckles on her cheeks. Well, at least she wasn’t immune to Finn and Rose’s teasing.

Deciding to take matters (and the conversation) into his own hands, he dropped to his seat. “How’s everyone feeling this morning?” He took a hearty bite of the croissant.

“Weirdly ok,” answered Rose. She was picking at the “eggs” on her plate. “I should be dead right now based on how many bottles we killed.”

“Same, I don’t even have a hint of a headache,” added Finn.

Poe nodded. “Me neither. Normally, red wine kills me the next day. And sometimes the day after. What kind of black magic is this?”

They all turned to Rey for an explanation.

“No magic.” She laughed, her cheeks having returned to their normal coloring. “They use less sulfites over here. Less sulfites, less headache.”

They all nodded like they knew what she was talking about. 

“Make sure you guys leave plenty of room for lunch. The restaurant in Burano is amazing.”

“Yeah, I don’t think leaving room will be a problem,” said Rose, looking dubiously at her plate. She hadn’t taken a bite that Poe had seen, content to just push the unidentifiable contents around the plate. Finn opted to stick to yogurt.

“I warned you guys,” she said, standing up and grabbing her bag. Poe shot a smug look over to Finn. “Anyway, I’ve got to go check on the luggage. See you on the bus in…” She looked down at her watch. “Four minutes.”

Poe watched her retreating form, ass swishing in the sun dress she’d chosen that morning. When he turned back to the table, two expectant grins awaited him.

“What?” He took a very casual sip of his rapidly cooling cappuccino. 

Rose finally gave up and pushed her plate to the side. “Oh come on, there is something going on between you two. You can’t tell me there isn’t.”

Well, he could tell her there was nothing going on, but it would be a lie. 

He opted for the truth. And an eye roll. “Fine, there’s something going on.”

“Knew it.” Finn looked far too smug for his own good.

Rose leaned forward. “Spill it, Dameron.” 

Well, he obviously didn’t think this through. Couldn’t they just be satisfied with his admission and leave them alone?

“We kissed. That’s all, that’s all it can ever be.”

Rose gave him a look. “And with that attitude, that’s all it’s ever going to be.” 

“Listen, we live on opposite sides of the planet.” A bit of an exaggeration, but still valid. “She doesn’t want to lose her job, and after this trip, we’re never going to see each other again. So yes, that’s all it’s going to be.”

Rose looked like she had something to say about that, but Finn chose that moment to speak up. “Uh, hey guys, as fun as this is, we’re about to miss the bus.”

“Oh, shit.” Looking down at his watch, Poe confirmed that yes, they were already a minute late and counting. 

They all grabbed their bags and hurried out of the now-empty dining room. How had they missed the rest of the group filing out?

Thankfully, the bus was still there when they made it outside, though Rey’s face was less than pleased when she caught sight of them. “Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in. Let me know if you want a suggestion for the best Venetian treats to share with the group.”

The three of them giggled as they took their seats for the day. 

“Damn, I feel like I’m back in third grade and I’ve just disappointed Mrs. Applebaum,” said Finn as he dropped into his seat.

They were still laughing when Rey entered the bus, earning a reproving look from their tour director. 

“Now, that we’re all here.” She looked pointedly at their group. “We can set off for Venice. You guys are in for a treat today. We’re going to start off with a walk through the back streets and bridges, ending at a glass blowing factory just outside the Doge’s Palace. There, we’ll enjoy a demonstration and some shopping time before I let you loose on the city. 

“For those of you joining us on Burano-” She rolled her tongue on the ‘R,” drawing out the word. “We’ll meet at St. Mark’s Square at 11:30 sharp. 

“Everyone else, the rest of the day is yours. We’ll pick you up at 3 PM at the same place the water taxi drops us off this morning. So hang on, we’ll be there shortly.”

The morning went a lot like the previous night - parking in the giant lot, water taxi to the main drag, walking tour through the streets. Though this time, they were so early the streets were empty, devoid of the throngs of tourists (like themselves) that made it nearly impossible to walk the city. Rey took them through the smaller back streets, showing them a fountain and hidden squares. 

While the glassblowing was cool, it was more a sales pitch than anything else. Not that he didn’t enjoy the colorful glass, but a $200 champagne flute was not exactly his style. Or in his price range. Though if Rose’s haul was any indication, Finn left the factory significantly poorer.

But what he was really looking forward to was the free time. Rey had pointed out a number of touristy things they could do - tour St. Mark’s Basilica or walk to the top of the belltower, among others - but honestly, he’d seen so many churches the past few days (and there were at least two more on the docket) that they were all starting to blur together. All he wanted to do was find a cafe and enjoy the people watching.

As soon as Rey released them, he turned to Rose and Finn. “What are you guys doing?”

Rose sighed. “I don’t know, but this one says he doesn’t want to walk to the top of the belltower.” She rolled her eyes. “Not that I disagree. But we have an hour and a half to kill.”

“Coffee?” he asked, hopeful.

Finn’s reply came swift. “Yes.” 

Rose agreed with a shrug. “Lead the way.”

Poe did, winding their little group through the streets in search of the perfect spot. They stopped here and there to browse windows full of fresh pasta or look at masks in one of the (many) cheap tourist traps, Poe finally finding the perfect little cafe situated on a busy corner. 

Wide floor to ceiling windows provided views of the street from the counter, the cases bursting with pastries and arancini. He ordered three cappuccinos from the woman behind the counter, eyeing the arancini. Rey had specifically instructed them not to fill up during their free time ( _ Save room for Burano! _ ), but the fried balls of goodness were just too good to pass up.

“And two arancini.” The woman didn’t speak much English, so he ended up holding up two fingers and pointing.

Their goods secured, they moved to settle on the ample counter space, when a familiar voice grabbed their attention.

“I thought I told you to save your appetite,” said Rey from a table in the back room, a glass of white wine in front of her. 

Rose made her way to the table. “It’s five o’clock somewhere?”

Rey laughed. “You caught me.” She shook her head, taking a sip of the wine. “Listen, I needed a pick me up, and I don’t drink coffee. So sue me.”

“I thought alcohol was included at the lunch.” Poe dropped into an available seat. 

“Oh, it is.” Rey took another sip. “It’s just been one helluva trip so far.”

They settled in, the wide windows providing some of the best people watching in the city. Before he knew it, it was time to meet the rest of their group. Though, even as they boarded the private boat and took the long way to Burano, Poe couldn’t escape Rey’s earlier words. 

One helluva trip.

He knew she didn’t mean it like that, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with him. Lord knows he wasn’t planning on starting something with his tour director, but here they were. Had he needlessly complicated her life here? Should he keep his distance?

He looked up from the window, locking eyes with Rey for a second. Never pausing in her narration, she smiled at him from her spot at the front of the boat. It was that private smile, the one that was nothing like what she gave the rest of her guests. The one she only shared with him and Finn and Rose. His heart skipped, all earlier doubts forgotten.

Burano was breathtaking. 

Where Venice was grey and old and monochromatic, Burano shined in every color of the rainbow. Each house was painted in a different shade, no two exactly alike. Legend had it that they painted the houses bright colors so that returning fisherman would know which house was theirs, even in the thick fog of the lagoon. Poe wasn’t sure about that, but it certainly made for a pretty picture.

Though Rey had been right about the meal. Course after course of the best food he’d ever eaten appeared out of nowhere, the beer and wine free flowing and bottomless. Just when he was sure he couldn’t eat another bite, they brought out another course.

After the meal (finally) ended, Finn and Rose split off to find some of the lace the island was famous for, leaving Poe and Rey to wander around the tiny island alone.

“How do you do it?” he asked as they traipsed down the main street. The town was so small, they kept running into people from their trip, no matter where they turned. 

She looked at him, face drawn in confusion. “How do I do what?”

“This.” He gestured around them. “The whole trip, keeping all of us together, scheduling everything. I can’t even imagine all the work.”

Rey laughed, the sound settling somewhere behind his breastbone. “Well, they certainly aren’t just letting me wander around Europe for free.” She sobered up. “Really, though, I spend most nights after everyone goes to bed planning the next day.”

“Wait, you mean like last night, after we…”

“Drank four bottles of wine and made out? Yeah.” She laughed at whatever look crossed his face. “There wasn’t much sleep last night. Though, thankfully we’re just driving to Florence and eating dinner after this. I don’t think I would have made it if I had a full excursion to plan tonight.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Poe watched as the Bastards of Ren finally slunk out of the restaurant. They had already been approaching shitfaced when the second course was served, so he couldn’t imagine what shape they were in now. Kyle narrowed his eyes as they walked by.

Rey shook her head. “Just ignore them. They’ll be passed out as soon as we hit the bus.”

“Do you deal with a lot of guests like him?”

“To an extent. It’s why I don’t do many of these 18-35 trips anymore. I much prefer the little old ladies who get lost in the red light district.” She sighed. “Though that one gives me the creeps. Reminds me of my ex, Ben, and not in a good way.”

Poe knew he needed to tread lightly, but she hadn’t mentioned a word about the ex since that night in Lucerne.

Wait, had it only been two nights since Lucerne? It felt like a lifetime ago, before the long talks, before the lingering kisses. Before he realized that he was falling for Rey.

There it was, the truth he’d been refusing to acknowledge. He was falling for his extraordinarily off-limits tour director on a trip that was ending in two and a half days. This had to be the dumbest thing he’d ever done, and if you asked anybody who had known him back in highschool, that was really saying something.

“Well, it didn’t sound like there was much good about him.” He didn’t bother to hide his disgust at a man who would put someone like Rey in the hospital.

“According to my therapist, I like broken things.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “I mean, there must have been something that attracted me to him in the first place, though for the life of me I can’t remember what.” A sigh passed her lips as they found themselves at a dead end. “One of the women I talked to afterwards said that was probably a good thing. That it made it easier to leave in the end.”

“Jesus, Rey. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Without thinking, he reached for her hand. He wanted to do anything that would keep that look off her face.

She looked down at his hand, and for a split second he thought he’d overstepped again before she smiled, turning to glance down the street before placing her lips on his.

When they broke apart, she simply said, “Thank you,” before they dropped hands to head back to the boat.

It physically pained Poe to leave Venice. While all of the places he’d been so far were cool, something about Venice had crept under his skin and settled there, making it all that more difficult to get on the bus and put it behind him.

But time (and Rey) stopped for no man.

“Let’s wave arrivederci to Venice and look ahead to the birthplace of the Italian Renaissance, Florence. In just three hours and some change, we’ll be at the hotel, where we’ll enjoy a relaxing dinner and a completely free evening. 

“There will be a convenience stop a little more than halfway through, but until then, sit back, relax, and let Luca do all the driving.”

With the seat rotation in full effect, they were at the very front of the bus that day, so Rey had no walk at all to drop into the empty seat next to him with a sigh.

“Long day?” asked Finn, turning around to chat.

“Long day, long week, long everything.” Rey leaned back, a tired smile on her face. “At least this hotel is nice.”

Finn looked skeptical. “What, you mean better than the house of horrors last night?”

“I know, right? I was waiting for the wallpaper to come to life or something.” Finn shuddered.

Rey groaned, her eyes falling closed. “I love Venice, but I’ve seriously started to dread going there. You know, Conmigo books that for every single trip that goes to Venice, even the more expensive ones. I don’t know what the owners have on them, but it must be good.”

They all burst out laughing, probably still a little tipsy from the lunch. 

Thankfully, most of the bus was asleep, watching the movie Rey had popped in. Another chick flick, this one looked especially cheesy, featuring a tour group director in Greece who slowly fell in love with both her job and her driver. Though, looking over at soft smile on his own tour director’s face, Poe could definitely see the appeal.

It wasn’t long before Poe was startled awake by a hard nudge at his shoulder. When he looked down, he found Rey’s head resting there, windswept brown hair falling over both their shoulders. She’d gotten some sun, the bridge of her nose a soft, rosy pink under the freckles.

He shifted slightly so she wasn’t face down on the hard bones of his shoulder, holding his breath for a second before she settled back in, never fully waking. Absently, he wondered about witnesses, but the Dipshits of Ren were stationed near the back of the bus, as far away from them as possible. He’d have to remember to thank Rey for that. 

Two eyes and forehead popped up from the seats in front of them.

“Can I help you, Rose?” he asked, just imagining the smirk that the seat was currently hiding.

“Nope. Carry on.” 

She dropped back into her seat, leaving Poe and Rey to doze in peace.

“Wakey, wakey,” came a voice, drifting on the wind. He was standing in the middle of the field, surrounded by his father’s prize melons. From the east, a woman approached, dark hair perched in a messy bun on top of her head. 

Mom walked up to him, looking not a day over the thirty years she got, dark eyes washing over him. One hand fiddled with the ring he knew was safely tucked under his shirt. So how was it on her finger? When he looked back up, her hair was different, more brown than black, more straight than curly. Turning to Poe, it was Rey’s face that met his gaze, Rey’s voice that came out of her mouth. “Time to get up.”

With a jolt, he woke, blinking in the late afternoon sun. He glanced up to find Rey at the front of the bus, looking rumpled but revived as she spoke into the microphone.

“Did everyone have a nice nap? We’re just about to pull into the rest stop, but let’s make this a quick one. Twenty minutes, that’s 5:40 PM, and we’ll meet back on the bus. 5:40 PM.”

When had she woken up? Based on the ache in his neck and the pins and needles that still made their way down his arm, he’d guess not long ago.

In a daze, he dragged himself off the bus to pee, sleep still clinging to him. The dream had been so vivid. He could feel the heat of the sun baking the dirt, smell the ripe richness of the melons, taste the dust in the air, all the things that made home, well, home.

With a few more minutes to kill, he found himself wandering through the store, staring at the candy displays.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

“Sorry!” said Rey. “I didn’t realize you were so deep in thought.”

He tried one last time to shake off the vestiges of the dream. “Weird dreams. Now I can’t seem to wake up.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, he mulled that over. She had been honest with him, and he’d barely told her anything that mattered. Maybe it was his turn to share. 

“Yeah, it was about my mom.” When Rey didn’t look too impressed by that, he went on. “She died when I was eight.”

Her eyes went wide for a second. “I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” He gave her a small smile. “Maybe that’s why it’s weirding me out so much.” 

That was a lie. What was weirding him out was the ring and the changing faces and Rey showing up out of nowhere. But he wasn’t about to get that deep.

“Well, how about I buy you a drink tonight to help take your mind off it.” 

“I’m gonna take you up on that.”

She looked down at her watch. “We should get back unless you want to buy the whole bus candy. Which, by the way, you, Finn, and Rose still owe us for this morning. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

“I would never.” 

An hour later when the bus pulled into what appeared to be an industrial parkway, Poe assumed they were lost.

Leaning between the two seats in front of him, he tapped Finn’s shoulder. “Are we in the right place?”

He looked out the window, a dubious look on his face. “I don’t know, but why are there metal shutters on the windows?” His eyebrows took off toward his hairline. “I thought Rey said this one was nicer.”

“I can hear you up here,” Rey chimed in, turning around in her seat at the very front of the bus. Now that they were just behind the driver, they could see Rey’s seat, a pulldown number half the size of the rest of the seats, situated in the stairwell. No wonder she came and sat with him as often as possible. There was no way that seat was comfortable. “And it is nicer, believe me.”

“I mean, after the last place, the bar is set pretty low,” Poe added, earning a glare in response. 

Rose laughed. “He’s got you there.”

With a roll of her eyes, Rey turned back around just as the bus pulled up in front of an average-looking hotel.

Upon entering, he could tell Rey was right. This was a nicer hotel. Or at least there was significantly less nightmarish decor. 

“Ok everyone, I have room keys here. Listen for your name and your room number. And remember, we’re not in America. First floor here is actually what you would call the second floor and so on.

“Reminder, dinner is at 7:30 sharp in the dining room just behind us. Now, if you aren’t interested in the group dinner, there is a shopping mall across the street with multiple restaurants. So it’s up to you.

“Now, room assignments. Thompson and Jacobs, 135.” A tall, blonde guy came and grabbed the key. Poe wasn’t sure if he was Thompson or Jacobs. He hadn’t exactly tried to make friends on this trip, the exception being Finn and Rose. And Rey, of course. Though, they kind of adopted him day one, so it wasn’t like he could take credit for that.

As Rey continued down the line, he was very glad that he had forked over the cash for the single room. The thought of having to bunk with a complete stranger for the trip weirded him out more than it should have. He was in the military, for god’s sake. He should be able to handle 10 days with a stranger.

“Hux and Ren, 217.” Well, those were two names he recognized, though not for any good reason. Ren strode forward to accept the key, a smirk on his face. When Rey tried to hand it over, he caught her hand, a look of panic flashing across her face as he brought her close to whisper something in her ear.

Before Poe could do anything rash, like jump to her rescue or punch that fucking smug look off Ren’s face, she had torn her hand from his, exchanging a sharp word before she turned her attention back to the clipboard.

A deep, shaky breath later, she was ready to go on. “Tico and Trooper, 115.” She swallowed thickly, still trying to regain some composure. 

Rose shot him a look before going to retrieve their key, saying something quiet that made Rey smile. It was weak, but it was still a smile.

“Man, what is that dude’s problem?” asked Finn, not really looking for an answer. He shook his head. “You doing the dinner?”

Poe nodded, not quite trusting his voice yet. 

“Us, too. Pre-dinner drinks at 7?” He nodded toward the little lobby bar, well stocked despite its size.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” 

Finn eyed him for a second before following Rose to the elevators.

There were only four or five people left when Rey finally called his name. 

“Dameron, 117.”

He came forward, accepting the key with a nod. “You okay?”

A stiff smile played across her lips. “Later.”

With another nod, he headed toward the elevators, anger simmering just below the surface. God help him if he ran into that jackass or one of his crew. He couldn’t be held responsible for what happened.

The elevator took its time to arrive. When the doors finally opened, he went inside, punching the button for the first (but actually second) floor. 

Just as the doors were getting ready to close, another woman from the tour appeared. Being the gentleman that he was, Poe reached out an arm out to stop the elevator doors, but the doors had a mind of their own. Apparently, there were no sensors in Florence because the doors closed on his hand - not tight, thank god - only stopping when he yanked it free. 

He shouted “sorry!” as the doors closed the rest of the way, feeling bad but not willing to sacrifice a limb for the sake of politeness.

When it stopped on his floor, Poe wasted no time exiting. He wasn’t going to tempt fate with these things.

By the time he found his room and dropped his backpack, he had about a half hour to kill. He knew he should probably call his dad, but it was 12:30 back home and there was no way he’d stopped for lunch yet. He’d try later. Or better yet, tomorrow. 

Instead, he surveyed the room. He wasn’t sure if he was enjoying a perk of being friendly with the tour guide or if the rooms were just that much bigger here, but Rey had been right. These rooms were nice.

A king bed sat in the middle of the room against one wall, directly opposite a decent-sized TV. Not that there would be any stations in English. Though, now that he thought of it, there were probably a few in Spanish. 

A sizeable niche cut into the far wall contained a table with two chairs and a small desk. Even the bathroom was gigantic, though much like the last hotel, this one also contained a bidet. Yuck.

Looking up, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked rough, his hair an absolute disaster and stubble dotting his cheeks. The bags under his eyes had reached epic proportions, even with the extended nap this afternoon. 

He ran a hand over his cheek, listening to the rasp of whiskers against his hand. This morning he’d had the bright idea to skip the shave in favor of breakfast, and now he was halfway to a full beard. Honestly, he looked like a bum. 

There was just enough time for him to get cleaned up a bit for dinner. 

Wetting down his curls, he worked some product into his hands, something he’d picked up back home when he realized he wanted to grow his hair out a bit. Working it through, he reworked his curls back into some semblance of shape before shaking it out a bit. Didn’t want to look too polished. 

Next came the shaver. He was a little shocked to see gray dotted here and there among the black stubble. Not much, just enough to make him self conscience. 

He waffled back and forth on the cologne, but ultimately decided against it. 

A fresh shirt and his least smelly pair of pants later, he was ready to head down. This time, he skipped the elevator all together, finding a set of stairs at the end of the hall. 

Rey was already at the bar when he arrived.

“I’ll have whatever she’s having,” he said to the bartender as he sat on the stool next to her.

The bartender looked to Rey, who repeated what he’d just said in flawless Italian.

“What would I do without you?” he asked as soon as the bartender left. 

Rey laughed. “Well, you’d be a whole hell of a lot more sober, that’s for sure.”

“What’s this nonsense about ‘sober’?” Finn dropped into the seat next to Poe, Rose following suit.

The bartender set a healthy pour of red in front of Poe. He took a sip. “I certainly said nothing about being sober.”

“Cheers to that,” added Rey, clinking her glass to his.

Once Finn and Rose had their drinks, Rose leaned over to get a better look at Rey. “You okay?”

Rey sighed, contemplating that question with another mouthful of wine. “Yeah. I’m just gonna be really glad when this trip is over.”

Poe’s heart sank. Not that he didn’t appreciate Rey’s situation, because he truly did. It just… he hated that she wanted this trip to be over. His trip. Two and a half more days, and he’d never see her again. He never wanted it to end.

“What did he say to you?” asked Finn, murder in his eyes. Good, at least he wasn’t the only one.

Rey gave an exaggerated eye roll, but looked around briefly before answering. “Just the usual. I know his room number, so I should feel free to drop by. He and the ‘knights’ would be happy to have me.” She shivered. “It wasn’t even what he said, I just can’t stand that he grabbed me. I had to take a fucking shower after that.”

“Jesus, I can’t believe he did that in front of everyone,” said Poe, his temper starting to get the better of him. “He never should have touched you.”

“No, shit,” said Rose. “But that doesn’t stop them.”

Poe was just ramping up for another tirade when Rey cut him off. “We should head in, dinner will be ready any minute.”

They settled the tab before heading into the dining room.

It was a lighter crowd than the night before, most people taking the option to hit the surrounding restaurants, including Ren and his idiots. Poe almost wished they had too, once the food came.

Not that it was bad. Just, not what he expected. Florence supposedly had the best pizza in Italy and they were eating roast chicken in an unidentifiable orange sauce. At least the company was good.

They had a table for 8 to themselves, bottles of wine being passed liberally. Poe hadn’t seen his glass less than half full in 20 minutes. And he certainly hadn’t stopped drinking.

While Finn and Rose relayed some ridiculous story about an award they were both up for, Poe took the opportunity to glance over at Rey.

The wine had left her pink-cheeked and smiley, her face truly relaxed for the first time since Ren had grabbed her as she nodded along. She caught him staring, eyes sparkling despite the muddy brown-green they’d become in the lower light.

Soon enough, Finn and Rose were making their excuses, looking tired enough that Poe actually believed that they were going to bed this time.

He looked over to Rey. “Night cap?”

“I want to, you don’t know how bad I want to,” she paused, the smile falling off her face. “But with morning and evening excursions tomorrow, I have a ton of work to do.”

She did look like she was truly disappointed that she couldn’t go and not just trying to get out of it. That gave Poe an idea.

“You want some company?”

Her face scrunched in confusion. “You’re offering to hang around and watch me work?”

“Why not? I have a book and it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do. Unless you’d rather be alone.”

“And you’re not going to distract me?”

“Scout’s honor.” Poe had never been a boy scout, but Rey didn’t need to know that.

A slow smile spread across her face. “Bottle of wine?”

A matching smile appeared on his. “Of course.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Poe secured the bottle and a couple of glasses from the bar before following Rey to the elevator. They were quiet as they rose to the second floor, each sneaking furtive glances before Poe caught Rey in an all out stare. She laughed and looked away, a warm pink spreading across her cheeks. 

The blush remained as he grabbed his book from his room, then down the hall to room 119.

“Wait, you’re in the room next to me?” he asked as she slid the keycard into the door. A cheerful beep announced their entry. “How did I not know that?”

The blush deepened. “I’ve been next to you at every hotel. I was wondering when you would notice.”

A shot of something damn near desire dropped into Poe’s stomach, sending heat through his veins. 

Following her into the room, he stopped dead at the threshold.

It was not what he was expecting from the buttoned-up and meticulous tour guide. Clothes - whether dirty or clean, only Rey knew - covered every surface, like there had been a freak suitcase explosion. Multiple casualties, all underwear. 

“Sorry! I wasn’t expecting visitors,” she said, scurrying around to pick up the garments. Poe found himself particularly interested in a pair of lacy, hot pink panties that Rey snatched immediately and stuffed into a bag. 

Along with the clothes were pages upon pages of paper. Copies of the original seating chart, schedules, printouts of maps, and lists of museums lay scattered on the bed and desk, a few sheets even hanging out of the small, open suitcase. 

Gathering the pages and stuffing the remaining clothes into the suitcase, she made room for him on the bed. With a shy smile, she sat down, patting the bed next to her.

The reality of the situation set in. 

They were together, in her room, alone, with a bottle of wine. There were no other guests to catch them or time constraints to stop them from doing whatever they wanted to do. True, Rey needed to work, but after that…

Poe swallowed thickly before taking the offered spot. Rey looked at him expectantly, a half smile still lingering. It took nearly 15 seconds of silence before he realized he was still holding the wine and glasses.

“Shit, sorry.” He handed her a glass before measuring out a healthy pour to them both.

She raised her glass. “To new friends?”

“To new friends.” He tapped his glass against hers, the ping echoing in the silent room.

So Poe sat back, awkwardly at first, as Rey went to work on the next day’s activities. There were phone calls to make, and quite a bit of conversation in Italian, so eventually he relaxed against the pillows, letting Rey’s soft voice wash over him as he pretended to read his book.

Mouth stained red from the wine, she parted her lips in a smile, eyes bright and face flushed from the wine as she listened to whatever the other person was saying. A nod and a laugh accompanied the rapid string of Italian. She must have felt him looking at her because she turned, eyes sparkling, to smile at him. 

“Bene. Diciassette e mezzo. Sì, ciao.” He heard the three beeps that disconnected the call. Rey turned to look at him, her brow crinkled at whatever she saw on his face. “What?”

He didn’t think, didn’t hesitate, simply sat up and pressed his lips to hers. The phone dropped to the bed with a dull thud.

Hands roamed across his chest, seeking purchase as he kissed a trail down her jaw. Poe found a spot behind her ear that left her arching and panting, applying lips and tongue over and over again.

“I thought you weren’t going to be a distraction?” she managed to gasp out.

He pressed the next words into the delicate skin on her neck. “I guess I lied.”

She giggled, the sound infectious as he struggled to hold back a laugh of his own. At some point, she had made it into his lap, one knee straddling either side of his hips. Her sundress was rucked up around her waist, treating him to the bare expanse of her thighs. His hands rested there, not daring to move as they both cooled down.

Her forehead rested against his. “I still need to finish tomorrow’s schedule.” 

He groaned as she left his lap to go grab her papers, taking the opportunity to adjust himself. Things had gotten a little… tight when they were kissing. By the time she came back to the bed, he had cracked open the novel again, this time making an effort to focus on the page.

“Is that…” she asked, tipping up the book so she could see the cover, “It is! This is YA!”

“It’s fantasy.”

She snatched the book out of his hands. “It’s totally YA romance. Soulmates, fae, magic, princesses.”

He refused to blush. “And your point is?”

Rey handed the book back, looking more impressed than anything. “Nothing. Just… not what I would have pegged you for.”

“And what would you have pegged me for?” 

A shrug and a smile. “Not YA romance.”

“I’m a man of diverse interests.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She grabbed a stack of documents from the nightstand. “I need to get these faxed over to the Vatican or we’re not getting into the Sistine Chapel on Saturday.” 

What was surely meant to be a chaste kiss ended up with Rey straddling him again, papers forgotten on the bed. 

“Shit, the business office is about to close,” she panted on to his lips. She gave him another quick peck. “Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.”

She was up and out of the room before he could even protest, leaving him to his book and his thoughts. Eyes growing heavier by the second, he settled back against the pillows, sleep taking him long before Rey returned.


	7. Florence to Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the sights during your orientation tour of beautiful Florence, which will include a stroll to Santa Croce Square. Learn more about the quality and workmanship of one of the city’s historic industries at a demonstration of Florentine leathercraft before departing on your luxury motorcoach for Rome.  
Once in Rome, an optional experience takes you through the fountains and squares of the Eternal City. During your free time, consider getting dinner on a piazzo or tasting the world’s best gelato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping the Thursday post, vacation got the better of me. But now I'm back and ready to finish this story! Hope you enjoy the last few chapters of this!

A steady beeping woke Poe from a dead sleep.

“Uunggh,” he moaned, rolling over to find the source. Almost immediately, his body hit resistance. Warm, alive resistance.

His eyes flew open.

Rey lay next to him, her hair fanned out like a halo on the pillow. They were both in their clothes from last night, exactly where they’d fallen asleep on top of the hotel comforter. Or, at least Poe was. He didn’t actually remember Rey coming back last night.

Her hazel eyes were slow to open, blinking twice before rolling over to turn off the phone alarm.

“Morning,” she said once she’d turned back to face him.

“Morning.” He tucked some of that wild bed head behind her ear, fingers lingering on the soft skin there. “What time is it?” His eyes were already falling closed again.

“Five-thirty.”

Poe’s eyes shot open again. “Five-thirty? I thought wake up call was seven today?”

She laughed, burying her face in the pillow. “It is, but I’ve got to go for a run and make sure the porters get the luggage on the bus and double check with our local specialist, all before hitting breakfast.”

“So, what you’re saying is ‘get out?’” He smiled, letting his fingers run through the silky strands of her hair.

A laugh brought him in direct contact with her morning breath. “Not in so many words, but yes.” She gave him a quick, closed mouthed kiss to soften the blow. “As much as I would love to stay like this all day.”

“Are you sure we can’t?” One of his hands settled on her waist. “Nobody would miss us.”

That earned him another laugh, this time accompanied by a swat. “Up, Dameron. We need to get you back to your room before anyone else wakes up.”

Oh, that’s right. He almost forgot that they were still sneaking around. 

With a groan, he was up and out of bed. There was no hope for his rumpled clothes, he’d just have to make a mad dash for his room and pray that no one saw him. 

He was halfway to the door when Rey’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “Hey, aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?”

She was still laying in bed when he turned around, stretching as last night’s dress inched up her thighs.

“I’m going to see you in like two hours.” He tried and failed to keep a smile off his face at the sight of her, already doubling back.

“So?”

“Fair point,” he conceded, bending over to right the wrong.

An uneasy feeling lingered with Poe as they toured Florence that morning, their local guide stopping to point out significant historic sites. Though she was drop-dead gorgeous, Kyle only had eyes for Poe, his dark glare following wherever he went. Something was up, and it couldn’t be good.

But Poe tamped down that feeling, determined to listen to Francesca describe the Medici’s ascent to power as they meandered through Santa Croce square. 

It had to have something to do with sneaking out of Rey’s room that morning, he just knew it. He swore he felt eyes on him as he slipped into the hallway, like something crawling over his skin. But the hall had been empty. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it now. Only act natural and try not to make it any more obvious than it already was.

Easier said than done when Rey was dressed in a skirt that hit just below the knees, effortlessly chic as she adhered to the strict dress code that Italian churches maintained. They had all been reminded time and time again that knees and shoulders had to be covered or they’d be turned away at the doors, but none of the other women had pulled it off quite like Rey, their local guide included.

So it was completely not his fault that he kept getting caught staring at her. 

Yet those dark eyes were everywhere, watching as he walked by the monuments and tombs for Dante Alighieri, Michaelangelo, Galileo, and Machiavelli in the Basilica. Narrowing every time Rey joined their little group to impart some wisdom or make a joke. And the one time Rey brushed his hand intentionally, that secret smile playing across her lips, Poe looked up only to meet Kyle’s eyes across the nave.

His stomach dropped.

This was a dangerous game they were playing. They had spent the better part of a week circling closer and closer, that old familiar inevitability creeping in. Something was about to happen, he could feel it in his bones. That final precipice before the leap of faith. And for the first time in what felt like years, he was ready for it.

Even with the Dickbags of Ren shadowing their every move.

It was a little too consistent to be coincidental, the way they kept showing up during the free time that day. Lurking around a corner as Finn and Rose and Poe grabbed cappuccinos (and Rey a tea), practically running in to them as they perused the myriad leather shops around the major squares, and finally showing up at the same cafe Rey had chosen for them to eat lunch.

Poe had never been more grateful to get back on the bus, if only to escape the unending scrutiny of Ren’s acolytes. Though the bus was hardly any safer, what with the seat rotation putting them within two seats of Kyle and Hux and the rest of the Idiots of Ren on the other side of the aisle. 

As such, Rey spent the three-hour trip to Rome firmly seated at the front of the bus. Thank god Finn and Rose were there to pepper him with unending questions about her. Otherwise, the trip might have been unbearable.

Sometime after the one and only rest stop, Rose dropped into the empty seat beside him. “So, what did you and Rey get up to last night?”

Poe put down his still-unfinished book, giving Rose a long look. As much as he liked her, he couldn’t help but wish it was Rey there helping to pass the time. “Sorry, but I don’t kiss and tell.”

Finn’s head popped up over the seat. “Ah, ha! So there was kissing.”

The heat on Poe’s face was surely confirmation enough. But Rose wasn’t having it.

“Please, you already admitted to kissing her,” she said, waving him off. “I’m talking about the good stuff, like when you-”

Poe put up a hand, eyes darting over to where Kyle was sitting. Jesus, could she lower her voice at all? “I’m gonna stop you right there. We are not having this conversation.”

“That serious, huh?” Rose’s smirk had him rolling his eyes. 

“It’s something, that’s for sure,” he conceded, eyes flicking over to Ren again. Dark brown eyes locked onto his own.

Yeah, he had a really bad feeling about this.

  


Poe stepped off the elevator and his heart stopped.

This was by far the nicest hotel they’d stayed at on the tour. Marble dominated the lobby, which was absolutely massive, especially compared to the hotels they’d been staying at. A raised bar sat in the middle, surrounded by low couches and chairs. Hell, his room even overlooked a pool, a little oasis complete with palm trees in the center of the courtyard.

They had been given some time before their experience that evening, a walking tour of the piazzas and fountains of Rome, ending with a trip to the Pantheon. 

Rey had used the time to change, her earlier skirt and top replaced by a stunning long sleeve blue dress. Poe’s first thought was that they must not have any churches on the itinerary because her knees were on full display, the hem hitting mid-thigh. A burst of pink swathed her neck in a high collar, her hair swept up to provide unimpeded views.

And Poe was certainly looking, watching as she laughed at something one of the other passengers said, color high on her cheeks. She must have felt him watching, choosing that moment to turn toward where he was still standing, frozen, in front of the elevators.

Rey bit her bottom lip in an attempt to bite back a grin, and he nearly lost it. 

Desire coursed through him with every beat of his heart, the memories of how she felt in his arms mingling with the way he imagined she’d taste on his tongue. It had been years since he’d felt like this, like a teenager ready to cream in his pants at the sight of a pretty woman, but here he was.

Taking one deep breath and then a second for good measure, he walked over to where their group was gathering, staying well away from Rey. He didn’t quite trust himself to keep his hands to himself, even with all the witnesses around.

Finn and Rose showed up exactly one minute before they were set to leave, clothes just disheveled enough to give Poe an idea of what they had been getting up to.

He raised a single eyebrow as Rose straightened her dress.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’d be doing the same if someone didn’t like to follow the rules.” 

That shut him up.

Thank god it was time to get on the bus and catch their first glimpse of Rome.

The hotel, while gorgeous, was still just outside the city. For once, Poe didn’t mind, barely daring to breathe as they drew closer to the ancient walls. The bus drove through a massive stone gate.

“Welcome to the Eternal City of Roma!” said Rey at the front of the bus. “As you can see, the Romans liked to fortify their cities. The walls as we see them today were built around 275 AD and they remained in use as the primary defense of the city until 1870. 

“You guys are in for a treat. I was able to secure, in my humble opinion, the absolute best local guide for today and tomorrow. You guys, well, especially the ladies, are going to love Marco.” Rey smiled, jealousy twinging through Poe’s gut. Is that who she was chatting with last night?

“Tonight, we’ll be walking through the streets of Rome, hitting upon the most famous fountains and squares the city has to offer. Marco will then take you to the Pantheon and over to Piazza Navona where you can take in the sights and enjoy dinner at your leisure.

“After the free time, I’ll take you for one of our signature Wow Moments, and we’ll head back to the hotel.

“Tomorrow morning, the wakeup call is at 6.” A collective groan went up. “I know, I know, but I promise you it’s worth the lost sleep. We’ll be the first group into the Vatican and Sistine Chapel. Then it’s across town for a tour of the Colosseum before heading back to the hotel. Later, we’ll have our farewell dinner and one final Wow Moment to end our time together.”

Poe’s heart sank as the bus stopped on a busy side street, the main door opening. 

Time was moving too fast. After the nightmare of last year, this entire trip felt like a dream. And now it was coming to an end. 

“Listen, I get it. We’ve been going nonstop for six days together, and you started your trip two days before that. Everyone is tired. But I urge you guys to dig deep and keep going. You can sleep when you get home, but you won’t be able to see the Sistine Chapel or the Colosseum there. Unless you’re Marco, of course.”

At that, a man appeared at the top of the bus steps. A little older than Poe, he was attractive in that way all Italian men seemed to be. Or, at least all the Italian men he’d seen so far. Good hair, dark eyes, and it was pretty obvious that he worked out regularly despite the ridiculously good food they had here. Poe could almost feel the women swoon.

“Ciao, bella,” he said to Rey, leaning over to kiss her once on each cheek. Poe tried not to seethe as Marco turned to the bus at large. “And ciao to you my friends. Who’s ready for an amazing evening in Roma?”

There was an enthusiastic reply, mainly from the female contingent on the bus. Including Rose.

“What?” she asked after Finn elbowed her. “I may be engaged, but I’m not dead.”

Poe laughed, absently wondering if Rey’s rules about fraternizing with local guides were as stringent as the ones about guests. He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

As they lined up in the street, Poe watched as Rey counted them down, giving the final number to Marco. When she turned to walk back onto the bus, Poe balked.

“Aren’t you coming?” He stopped her before she was gone.

Rey laughed, the sound drawing more than one eye. “Yes, of course. I just need to grab my purse.”

Poe’s face heated.

“Easy there, loverboy,” whispered Rose, a smirk on her face. “Or someone’s gonna get the idea that you like her or something.”

They all burst out laughing, and when Poe finally looked up, Kyle had his dark eyes on him for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

So began their walk through the city, the sun dipping lower in the sky. Rey stayed back with them as Marco talked them through the gates, a couple of ruins, and across more streets than Poe could count. Apparently, Romans did not believe in crossing signals. You just found a crosswalk and took your life into your own hands. According to Marco, the cars always stopped. You just had to be bold.

They found themselves at the top of the Spanish Steps, listening to Marco drone on about the obelisk they were standing under. 

He tried not to glare at the man every time he smiled or winked or spoke to Rey (which was far too much for Poe’s liking), but his patience only went so far. Thoughts consumed by their handsome local guide, he missed half of what Marco was saying about the roman numerals and sundial.

He desperately needed to get his mind off this track.

“Didn’t somebody famous live on the Spanish Steps?” he whispered to Rey, leaning on the railing next to her. She was looking out to the fountain in the square below. “Or maybe die?”

Rey laughed quietly, eyes darting to make sure they weren’t interrupting Marco. Their local guide continued on unperturbed. 

“You may need to narrow that down a little further. Are you sure you’re not thinking of Roman Holiday? That was a pretty big scene.”

Poe shook his head. “No. Definitely someone famous. A poet?” It was right on the tip of his tongue. “Keats! Keats died here.” Sweet relief spread through him, like scratching an itch.

The look on Rey’s face could only be described as incredulous. He would be a little offended if he wasn’t so proud of himself for remembering. “Keats?”

“Don’t look so surprised.” He nudged her with a shoulder. “Just because I’m a hotshot pilot, doesn’t mean I don’t also enjoy English Romantic poets who died tragically at a young age.”

Rey blinked at him. 

“Ok, let’s make our way down to Piazzo di Spagna and I’ll tell you a little about Roman fountains!” Marco lead the group on.

“We should be paying attention to our guide.” A half smile played across Rey’s face. 

Poe couldn’t tear his gaze from those hazel eyes, sparkling in the Roman sun. “I’m sure you could fill in the blanks for me.”

There was a piece of hair that had come loose from her ponytail, falling just across one eye and down her cheek. Poe’s fingers itched to tuck it behind her ear, the urge growing stronger the longer the moment stretched.

Another shoulder banging in to his sent Poe stumbling forward, breaking their little reverie.

“Sorry,” came the snide voice of Kyle Ren, not looking sorry at all as he followed the group down the steps.

Color rose high on Rey’s cheeks. “You should go. Don’t want to fall behind.” And just like that, the moment was gone.

He could recognize a dismissal when he heard it.

So he caught up with Finn and Rose at the fountain, Rey keeping to herself at the edge of the group.

“...over 2000 in all. Now these were spread all throughout the city to provide drinking water to Rome’s population. In fact, the water is still drinkable. If you can reach the stream, you can drink from it.

“Let’s continue to make our way to the Trevi Fountain, possibly the most famous of the monumental fountains in Rome. Have your coins ready if you want to ensure you’ll return to our beautiful city.”

With a final wink from their guide, they were off. Poe repressed a shudder.

“You gonna do it?” Rose asked, already digging in her purse. Within a few seconds she came up with a handful of change.

Poe laughed. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I want to come back here?”

And it was true. Despite the annoyingly flirty local, from the second they stepped foot on the streets of Rome, he’d felt it. There was something about this place, something ancient that called to him even more than the canals and slowly sinking streets of Venice. Maybe it was the fact that half the obelisks here pre-dated Christ or that one and two-thousand year old ruins were peppered in with McDonalds and Chanel. He wasn’t sure how, but he just knew that he’d back.

It also didn’t hurt that a certain tour guide mentioned this was her favorite city, quite possibly in the world.

They were halfway down Via Condotti when Marco was stopped by a tall, gorgeous, and very pregnant Italian woman. Honestly, were it not for the obvious bump, he would have thought she walked straight off a runway, so perfect were her hair and makeup and clothes.

Rather than the standard two-cheek kiss, Marco took her in his arms, kissing her long and hard enough that Poe had to look away.

When they finally broke apart, Marco announced triumphantly, “My beautiful fiancée!”

Rose and Finn snickered at whatever look crossed Poe’s face.

Finn slapped him on the back. “I guess there’s no need to glare at him the whole trip, now.” 

Poe turned his glare on Finn, though he only lasted five or so seconds before breaking into a massive grin. They laughed all the way to Trevi fountain, situated on yet another amazing little square.

It was massive. Much bigger than the movies made it out to be. 85 feet high and 65 feet wide (according to Marco), it pretty much was the entire square. And the sound? My god, it sounded more like a waterfall than a fountain, and that wasn’t even taking into account the roar of the crowd gathered 10 or 15 deep, waiting for their chance to sit on the edge. 

The fiancée parted ways with another blush-inducing kiss - what was it with Italians? - before Marco turned to them, clapping his hands once. “Ok, Trevi Fountain. Who knows the legend?”

Almost everyone raised their hands.

Marco laughed before going on. “Of course you do. Throw a coin in the fountain and you will return to our beautiful city. Simple, no? But most people do it wrong. To make sure that your coin counts, you must face away from the fountain, eyes closed in the direction of that church.” He paused, pointing out a small church in the far corner of the square. “Hold the coin in your right hand and toss it over your left shoulder.

“Now, that’s just to return to Rome. There is another well-known legend involving three coins. The first to return to Rome, a second for you to find love, and a third to guarantee marriage.” 

He stopped there, locking eyes with Poe just long enough for it to feel intentional. Poe swallowed thickly. 

Marco looked down at his watch. “Ok, how does 20 minutes sound to get your coins in the fountain? We meet at 6:40 at the church I showed you on the way here.”

He’d barely finished talking before Rose had a hand on both him and Finn, dragging them toward the fountain.

“Rose, we’re coming, we’re coming. There’s no need to rush!” said Finn as he nearly collided with an elderly couple speaking German. 

“We only have 20 minutes and look at all the people. We’ll never get to the front in time!”

Poe had never seen her look so panicked, though he figured it had to do with the change jangling in her pocket and a certain legend about marriage. Either way, it seemed important to her, so he let himself be brought along for the ride.

Thanks to Rose’s sharp elbows, they were to the front in less than five minutes.

Poe took a heartbeat to marvel once more at the fountain. There was something about being in the presence of this much history that set his heart racing. Though, it may have also had to do with the light tap on his shoulder. 

He turned to find Rey there, a smile on her face and earlier weirdness all but forgotten.

“Aren’t you pretty much guaranteed to return with or without a coin in the fountain?”

The soft laugh set his heart stuttering in his chest. “Maybe." There was something off about that smile. "But I’m not taking any chances.”

When it came time for their turn (after Rose and Finn had thrown in half a mint each while Poe snapped pictures for them), Poe sat next to Rey on the lip of the fountain coins in hand. 

“On three!” shouted Rose, her phone raised and ready to snap the photo. Poe closed his eyes, angling in the direction of the old church. “One. Two. Three!”

He flipped the coin over his left shoulder, waiting for the little splash. Rey’s smile greeted him when he opened his eyes.

“C’mon, I swear I saw a gelato shop by the meeting place.” Finn tugged on Rose’s arm, leading her away from the crowd.

Poe moved to follow, Rey’s hand around his wrist holding him to the spot. 

A sheepish grin came over her face when she held out two more coins for him. “Just in case.”

His skin prickled in recognition, some long forgotten six-sense making itself known as he took the coins from her, repeating the process twice more.

This time when he opened his eyes, her smile nearly blinded him.

Somehow they found their way back to the meeting place, Poe not sure he took his eyes off her the entire time. It continued like that as they walked to the Pantheon (and toured it), past another obelisk, and through the streets to Piazza Navona. 

Vaguely, he heard the instructions from Marco - meeting time, meeting place - then they were dismissed. Unleashed upon the streets of Rome for nearly two hours. First order of business: dinner.

Rey led them to a restaurant, her friendship with the maître d' earning them the last table on the square. Wine was ordered (of course), and Poe sat back to take it all in.

If Poe said he’d ever had a more amazing bowl of pasta, he’d be lying. They had all ordered something different, sharing bites and bottles of wine among the group as the sun slowly set on the square. A musician set up across from them, the soft sounds of his guitar drifting toward their table on the early summer breeze. 

It was the most content he’d been since Muran went down, since he decided to get out of the service. Even just admitting that to himself felt like a victory. And the fact that he could think about Muran without devolving into a mess was a goddamn miracle.

Maybe Dad was right. He _ had _needed this trip. The perspective it provided. Something to show him that there were still good things out there in the world.

It was hard to believe that seven days ago, the people around this table had been strangers. That he didn’t know Finn hummed when he was nervous and Rose snored like a rabid beast and Rey spoke four languages fluently (or that she practically purred when you showed a little attention to her neck). And now they were his friends, the kind of friends you could only forge after seven days and seven nights of nonstop company.

The thought that they only had a day and a half left had him swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall.

“Poe?” asked Rey once they had ordered. “Are you okay?”

He blinked, realizing he’d completely spaced on them. “Yeah, yeah. What were you saying?”

She gave him an odd look but let it slide. “I was asking everyone what they’re favorite part of the trip was so far.”

“You guys,” he answered without hesitation. “The best part of this was meeting all of you.”

“Oh man,” said Finn, a little misty eyed. “Why’d I have to go and say that river cruise?”

Rey snorted. “Maybe because that’s where you got engaged?”

“I think what my lovely fiancé was trying to say,” said Rose, giving Finn a look as she raised her glass, “is cheers. To new friends and to old.”

“To friends and fiancés,” added Rey as they all clinked.

By the time the check was brought and paid, they had 10 minutes left before the meeting time. Rey kept glancing nervously toward the edge of the square where their fellow travelers already gathered, waiting for that one last Wow Moment they’d been promised. 

Among them, lurking as always, was Kyle, half a head above the rest. His eyes locked on to their table, narrowing slightly when Rey said something that made Finn burst out laughing.

Rey tugged on the sleeve of the leather jacket he had shrugged on when the sun finally set a few minutes ago. “Gelato?”

“Don’t you need to get back and do counts?” 

She leaned back in her chair, as if she was actively trying to relax. And failing miserably. “There’s always time for gelato.” Though the looseness was feigned, her smile was genuine when he grabbed her hand and helped her out of her seat.

Gelato in hand, they were only three minutes late to the meeting spot.

“I hope everyone enjoyed their evening,” said Rey, taking another bite of gelato. “I know I did.” Her eyes locked with his momentarily, a soft smile on her face. 

If anyone had been uncertain that there was something happening between them, it was plain as day now. They had been playing with fire for a while now, Rey’s job on the line. Apparently, she’d decided to throw caution to the wind. And still, Poe couldn’t help but be a little smug about it. 

He felt a nudge just under his shoulder, knowing without looking that it was Rose.

But Rey went on, oblivious. “So if you’ll follow me, we’ll hit that final Wow Moment of the evening.”

She took them down the street and out of the square, a five minute walk through the city at night.

Up ahead, Rey stopped on a carved stone bridge gesturing to her right. “Your Wow Moment.”

Magic, Rome was pure magic.

The domes and white stone of Vatican City spread out behind her, lit against the night sky. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, a walled city within a city, a tiny country of god. 

Poe remembered to breath as people clamored to take their pictures, selfie after selfie with that holy backdrop. He stayed back, looking across the river with his elbows on the stone.

“Fiume Tevere,” said Rey, coming to lean next to him. “The Tiber River.” She sighed. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

But Poe wasn’t looking at the white buildings rising on the banks of the Tiber when he answered, “Yes, it truly is.”

Instead, he watched the wistful expression on her face, the gleam of the Vatican limning her delicate features in golden light. She looked like an angel, heaven sent to save them all. A full minute passed in silence before Rey turned from the view, her back resting against the stone railing as Poe followed suit.

Shoulders touching, she leaned into him, breaking into a wide smile when his fingers found her own on the sun-warmed stone.

“Say cheese, you two!”

Poe turned his head in time to be momentarily blinded by the flash on Rose’s phone.

“No fair! You’ve got to give us more warning,” barked Rey, though the smile still hadn’t quite faded.

Rose ignored her protests. “Oh my god, that’s adorable.” She lifted the screen for them to see. “Seriously, one for the grandkids.”

They were both leaning against the railing (and a little against each other), Rey smiling wide at him while he looked at the camera, a little shell-shocked. The flash had washed them out a bit, but the view of Vatican City spread behind them in all its glory more than made up for it.

Poe had never been more thankful for the cover of darkness when his face blazed, surely beet red. Though by some act of God, their twined fingers were just out of frame. 

He was about to say as much when Kyle Ren’s sneering face appeared on the other side of Rey.

“Is this where we get in line?” he slurred at them, slinging an arm around Rey and dragging her against his side. She cringed away, but Ren just tightened his grip. 

Poe’s hand curled into a fist. “That's enough. Let go of her.”

Kyle’s face rearranged into an arrogant smirk. “No, I think she likes it.” He turned back to Rey. “Since you apparently don’t care about the no fraternizing policy anymore, how about I show you what a real man can do.”

“All right, man, you’ve made your point. Leave her alone.” Finn’s arms were crossed, a dangerous glint in his eye.

Poe took a deep breath.

The fumes coming off Kyle’s breath were enough to get Poe drunk. “So do you fuck all the men on your tours? Or is that pussy just reserved for the losers like Dameron, so they can feel better about themselves?”

“I said, that’s enough,” growled Poe, a hand closing around Ren’s arm. If he wasn’t going to let her go, Poe would do it himself.

He was so focused on the look of horror on Rey's face, he never saw it coming.

One second he was prying Ren’s arm from Rey’s shoulder, the next his head was exploding in pain as fist met face.

He staggered back a step from the blow, Finn and a couple of the other guys subduing Ren. Roughly.

“Congratulations, asshole. Putting your hands on any guests of Conmigo, including the tour director, is grounds for immediate expulsion. Without refund,” spat Rey, steadying Poe before he fell over. “Have fun finding a ride back to the hotel.”

Ren shirked out of the hold they had him in, his face twisted with malice. “I bet Conmigo would love to know whose bed you’ve been warming this trip.” He spat on the ground, dangerously close to Rey’s shoes. Beside Poe, Rey stiffened. “That's right, don't think I didn't see him slinking out of your room this morning. Funny how the rules don't apply to him."

Finn stepped between them. “Go. Before we call the Carabiniere.”

They all watched as he slunk off into the night.

“Shit, Poe. Are you okay?” Rey’s hands shook as she examined the already swelling mark on his face. Poe winced as those soft fingers found their mark. He’d have a shiner for sure.

He was acutely aware of all the eyes on them as he answered, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Wasn’t the first time I’ve been sucker punched, and it probably won’t be the last.”

Her laugh sounded more like a sob.

Finn cleared his throat. “Uh, Rey?”

Taking a deep breath, she slapped that customer service smile back into place and turned toward the gathering group. 

“Ok, everyone, sorry for the disruption. We’ve got an early morning and a big day tomorrow with the Vatican, Colosseum, and farewell dinner, so if you could make your way to the bus, we’ll get everyone back to the hotel.” 

Their fellow travelers started to file onto the bus without a second look. Only the remaining Cunts of Ren hesitated, staring them down before filing in behind the rest. Though thanks to Rey’s dismissal of Kyle, no one dared to make a comment.

Finally, it was Finn and Rose and Poe and Rey left on the bridge. 

“Are _ you _okay?” he asked, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. She was trembling all over.

Rey huffed out a laugh. “Ask me in an hour.” She took a deep breath, as if steeling herself for something. “Come one, I’ve got way too much to do now that I kicked him off the tour.”

She wasn't kidding. Turned out, it wasn’t just as simple as telling Ren he was off the tour. There were incident reports to file and calls to make, not to mention the nasty business of getting the hotel to empty his room and hold his bags. Conmigo was not messing around.

So it was nearly two hours later that Rey joined them at the hotel bar, dropping onto the low couch next to him and downing his drink in one. 

She winced as the liquor hit her tongue, swallowing with a shudder.

“I can get you one of your own,” laughed Poe. The look on her face.

She shuddered again. “God, no. What was that, battery acid? I just needed something to take the edge off.”

“Everything good?” Rose took a sip of her wine, nestling in to Finn’s side. He threw an arm around her.

“As good as can be.” She flagged down a waitress. “Prendo un bicchiere di rosso della casa. E un altro…” Her attention turned to Poe. “What were you drinking?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Due bicchieri di rosso della casa.” The waitress was off with a nod. “I filed the complaint and we got him out of his room. I’m sure there will be hell to pay, but I’ll deal with that later.” Her fingers sought out his on the couch, giving a quick squeeze but not letting go. “Are you sure you don’t want to press charges? The incident report is on file. It would be no trouble to contact the Carabiniere.”

Poe highly doubted it would be no trouble. “Nah, I’d rather just forget it ever happened.” 

“I can’t believe you took a punch for me.”

The waitress returned with their glasses of wine.

Poe took a hearty sip, biting back a wince as he moved his face. “My only regret is that he beat me to it. God, I would have loved to see him go down.”

“But then you would have been kicked off the trip.” Finn so helpfully pointed out.

“And that would have been a shame. Tomorrow is honestly the best day of the trip,” added Rey, already halfway through her glass. Absently, he wondered how that conversation with Conmigo went.

“You’ve said that every day of this trip!” Poe laughed, cringing at the pain that shot through his cheek. God, his head was pounding.

“That’s it, I can’t sit here and watch you grimace all night.” Rey downed the last of her wine. “Up, we’re going to your room to get some ice on that.”

Poe raised his eyebrows, trying and failing to repress a wince.

Rose burst out laughing. “Go, we’ve got this.”

They were quiet as the elevator took them to the third floor, though Rey never let go of his hand. She led him by that hand through the winding halls, not stopping until they were in his king room overlooking the pool. It was gorgeous at night, lit up every color of the rainbow as the steady beat of dance music pounded through the glass.

Rey left him in front of the windows, returning a second later with a bucket of ice. Sitting him on the bed, she wrapped a handful of cubes in a face towel. Poe practically sighed in relief as the towel hit his inflamed skin, Rey holding it there while she stood between his open legs. Her empty hand found his hair, fingers scratching against his scalp. For once, he was glad he grew out those curls, practically purring as she ran her hands through them.

His head rested on her stomach, moving up and down with each of her breaths.

Poe had no clue how much time passed before Rey lowered her hand, bringing his face away from her body so he could look up at her.

He read the intention in her eyes a second before she leaned over, lowering her mouth to his.

Then they caught fire.

His hands gripped her waist, her tongue sliding against his, and before he knew what was happening Rey was straddling him on the bed, dress rucked up over her thighs, his shirt and jacket nowhere to be found.

As he ran eager hands up the smooth expanse of her thighs, she ground down on him, his moan breaking their kiss. But Rey didn’t miss a beat, turning the attention of her lips and tongue to his jaw and neck and even an earlobe.

Skipping the lacy pink of her underwear, he let his hands roam up the hard planes of her stomach under the dress, lost in the feeling of her all around him.

Practiced hands at his belt buckle brought him back down to reality.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you sure about this?” he asked, gently stalling her hands. He looked into her eyes, bright with desire in the dim light of the room. “What about the rules? Your job?”

She brought her hands to his face, thumb tracing over where Kyle’s blow landed. There was so much in that look he didn’t dare interpret. 

“Fuck ‘em.”

Poe didn’t have a chance to ask her if she was talking about her job or the rules or himself before her lips found his again, discussion over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, those of you who have read my other stories might be wondering where the sex scenes are.
> 
> I wrote them... and then I cut them (3 in all, 1 this chapter and 2 next) in favor of keeping this like an old school, cut-to-black rom com. 
> 
> However-
> 
> If the original, uncut chapters are of interest to you, I could be persuaded to post them as bonus chapters during Damerey Week. Let me know!


	8. Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, your local specialist will take you on a guided tour of the Sistine Chapel and St. Peter’s Basilica, believed to be the location of the tomb of St. Peter. Your tour continues across the River Tiber to visit the Colosseum and see the ancient ruins of Rome. After a quick break, join us for the farewell dinner to send yourself off in style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note: Poe still has a shitty view of his own mental health and it shows.

For the second day in a row, Poe woke to the droning of Rey’s alarm at 5:30 AM.

It cut off almost instantly, but he groaned anyway, waiting for the mattress to shift, for Rey to slink out of bed and back to her own room. But that time never came.

Instead, soft lips pressed kisses into his chest, his collarbones, his neck, and finally his mouth, Rey’s tongue darting out to meet his despite the fact he hadn’t brushed in 24 hours. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes as she kissed him lazily, like they had all the time in the world. 

When she finally pulled back to let him catch his breath, he asked, “I thought you ran in the mornings?”

“I didn’t think you’d object to a different type of cardio this morning.”

His eyes popped open. 

Rey had a smug look on her face as she ran a hand over his bare chest. “I vaguely remember someone wanting to take their time with me.”

He’d said it last night, after that first time. 

_ The soft scent of her perfume, the taste of her mouth, the sound of her moans, the touch of her skin, Rey filled every one of his senses as they laid in bed, willing their heartbeats to calm. She traced the sleeve of tattoos down one arm, fingers pausing at the dark outline of dog tags etched into the flesh on his ribs, a near twin to the new ink on his other side. That one was fresh, the skin not quite healed even two weeks out. _

_ “Was she someone you loved?” she asked, voice soft as a finger ghosted over the slightly faded lettering. SHARA BEY. Her eyes flicked to the chain around his neck. _

_ He knew the conclusions she was drawing thanks to the name and the ring, but he still hesitated a bit, knowing the direction this conversation was headed. _

_ Poe shivered a little at the touch. “Yes, but not the way you’re thinking. Shara Bey was my mom. I got that when I turned 18 and decided I was going to go into the service. She’s the reason I became a pilot in the first place.” _

_ Rey nodded in understanding, like some of the pieces of him were finally coming together. “And the other one?” _

_ There it was, the question he’d been dreading. The one that tended to leave him a mess for days after, that left his mind foggy and his body heavy and his muscles aching. _

_ But something had changed. Over the course of this trip, he’d changed. He could do this now. _

_ “Muran was my closest friend in the service. He died on a routine mission about a year ago. One that I was supposed to run.” _

_ He paused, taking a deep breath. _

_ “You see, I got roped into a card game the night before, had a few too many, and ended up too hungover to fly. Muran offered to go up in my place. _

_ “It should have been me. And now I get to live with that every day.” _

_ Rey tensed in his arms, shifting up to place a hand on his cheek. “I’m so sorry, Poe.” _

_ When he looked at those hazel eyes, there was no pity there, just that steady understanding that he’d seen every time he’d lost his shit on this trip. _

_ They were quiet for a full minute while the weight of his confession settled around them. _

_ It was Rey who spoke first. “You know, it’s not your fault. I’m sure plenty of people have told you that already, but it’s true.” _

_ Poe begged to differ, but kept that thought to himself. “I know,” he said instead, tracing the freckles on her chest with one finger. _

_ “Sometimes talking to someone helps.” _

_ His finger stalled right above her left breast. “I’m talking to you right now.” _

_ He was playing dumb, but Rey wasn’t one to let that slide. “You know that’s not what I mean. Someone professional. It helped me loads.” _

_ “Good for you,” he half-snapped, plunging them into a silence that stretched for minutes. _

_ The guilt started to eat at him. Couldn’t he go one full day without being an absolute ass? He liked to think he was a better man than this, but actions spoke louder than words. _

_ “I’m sorry.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “You didn’t deserve that. And now I’ve completely ruined the mood.” _

_ A tiny smirk played across her lips. “Nah, you can’t ruin this mood. I’ve wanted to do this since Paris,” she mumbled into the damp skin on his neck before pressing a soft kiss into the skin. _

_ He looked down at her. “Even though I was so terrible to you?” _

_ “Before then. And again when you apologized and promised to make it up to me. The chocolate didn’t hurt,” One of her perfectly shaped eyebrows quirked up. “But I think this might have pushed you over the edge into full forgiveness.” _

_ Poe attempted to stifle his laugh on her neck. “Happy to do it.” His mouth inched up until her found her lips. “But I meant to take my time with you.” _

_ “Next time.” She said it like a promise. _

One he now intended to fulfill.

With a growl, Poe had her on her back, face buried in the soft skin on her neck. Slowly, so slowly, he began the long descent down her body, pausing here and there to trace the freckles on her stomach and chest with his tongue. 

They had to be down at breakfast no later than 6:30, so he made that hour count, worshipping her in all the ways he knew how.

And it was with a pretty blush on her cheeks and a brightness in those hazel eyes that they strode into breakfast that morning, hand in hand. There was no point in hiding it, not when the vast majority of the group had witnessed the scene at the bridge, the rest surely filled in last night or this morning.

They had agreed, as they laid awake in the dark hours of the night, not to speak of the future - the rapidly approaching end of the tour, her job prospects, the flights home to different continents. They were here, now, and nothing else mattered.

The ballroom the hotel served breakfast in was quiet this early, only their tour group huddled around the tables. They had their pick of the fresh pastries, juice, coffee, and yes, even fully cooked eggs, lined up on the banquet tables.

Once their plates were loaded, they found Finn and Rose sitting at an otherwise empty table.

“Morning,” said Rose, the picture of innocence. If he had any doubt that Rose already knew, that look on her face squashed it.

Finn was even less subtle. “Sleep well?” His eyebrows wagged.

If they were expecting Rey to blush or ignore them, then they obviously didn’t know their friend as well as they thought they did. “Not particularly, but then again if that’s the price you pay for three orgasms in a night, then so be it.”

“I thought it was four,” added Poe, not wanting to miss out on the fun. 

“You’re right, how could I forget that last one.” Rey bit her lip, as if she was remembering each and every moment in vivid detail. Without warning, her face switched over to that bland smile she used on the tour. “I need some of that fresh squeezed orange juice. Cappuccino?” Poe nodded. She then turned to Finn and Rose. “You guys want anything while I’m up?”

Too stunned to speak, they shook their heads as one, watching silently as Rey flounced toward the beverage table.

Poe tried not to look smug as he asked, “So, how’d you guys sleep?”

The day was gearing up to be a hot one as they waited just outside the walls of Vatican City. Marco jabbered on about the day’s schedule while they waited for Rey to return with the tickets. Their group would be the first to enter the Vatican Museum that day. It was through the museum that they’d gain entry to Vatican City, allowing them to see the Sistine Chapel and St. Peter’s Basilica unhindered by the massive crowds that built throughout the day. 

“I’m not even Catholic, but I’ll be damned if I’m not most excited to see the Sistine Chapel,” whispered Rose as Marco reiterated that there were absolutely no pictures to be taken inside those chapel walls.

Poe was Catholic, at least technically speaking, though he’d lost the practice long before joining the service. Church had been his mom’s thing, and without her both Poe and Kes had fallen out of the habit. Though that didn’t hinder his own excitement in the least. In fact, knowing that Shara would have loved every minute of it made him want to see it all the more.

But he didn’t get a chance to say that as Rey walked down the line with their tickets. She handed his over with a look that promised skin and mouths and more when she finally got him back to the room, Poe struggling to clear those thoughts from his head as they stepped through the wall and into Vatican City.

They had a few minutes before their scheduled time, so Marco took them through the gardens, to the large boards that contained blown up versions of the scenes painted on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.

“Now, since there is no talking permitted in the chapel, I’ll show you what to look out for.”

Poe listened intently as Marco told them about the building of the chapel, Michaelangelo’s stormy history with the Pope who commissioned him, and even gave them some in-depth analysis of a few of the more prominent panels.

Then it was time to go, Marco leading them through long galleries that, had he more time, Poe would have loved to explore. Priceless works of art covered every inch of wall and ceiling, sculptures (all missing their penises, oddly enough) spaced every few feet and they blew by them all, single minded in their mission. An unnatural hush fell as they stopped at a stairwell.

Marco waited until they were all within hearing distance. “Now, there is no talking and absolutely no photography, flash or otherwise. Once you are inside, do not leave for any reason. You will not be able to re-enter and will lose the group. I will give you 30 minutes, then we will meet at the far end, on the other side of the screen that splits the chapel. That’s 30 minutes. Enjoy.”

Poe held his breath as he went down the steps, a sharp turn finding him in the chapel.

It was magnificent. Smaller than what he imagined, less floor space, but then again, nobody was looking at the floor. High above them, the frescoes spread across the ceiling, their colors bright, so much brighter than he was expecting. 

He hardly dared to breathe as he stood in the middle, trying to memorize each and every inch of it. There was no way he’d remember it, not with all the colors and the detail and the way they absolutely jumped off the ceiling. Oh, how he wished he was brave enough to take a picture, though the wandering guards were enough of a deterrent to keep his phone firmly in his pocket. 

Speaking of guards, three stood on a raised platform at one end, presiding over the room. Despite the no talking rule, and the fact that they were in a sacred space, the murmurs grew and grew until every five minutes or so, one of the guards got on the microphone and asked for silence in three different languages.

He could have stayed there forever, or perhaps he did. Time seemed to stop in this room, with its hushed whispers and soaring ceilings. It could have been 10 minutes or an hour later when Rey sidled up to him, directly beneath the frescoe where God created Adam, her hand lightly brushing his as they continued to look heavenward.

A soft buzzing came from her purse, yet another phone call this morning. 

Her phone had been ringing off the hook, three times at breakfast alone. She had turned the ringer off after the first one, sending each and every caller straight to voicemail with a smile. Though she couldn’t quite hide the look that flashed across her face every time the phone started to go off again.

Without looking at the caller, she reached into her purse and the buzzing stopped.

All too soon, it was time to meet the group, Rey sidling over to make the counts with Marco.

He caught up with Finn and Rose at the edge of the group.

“That was amazing,” whispered Rose, looking over her shoulder at the guards. Her eyes were shiny in the dim light, a look of wonder and awe on her face that Poe was sure matched his own. “It’s so much _ more _ in person.”

“The colors-” started Finn, abruptly cut off when the guards called for quiet once more.

As they exited the chapel, all accounted for, the entire group broke out into excited whispers. They were taken up more stairs and down a long hallway that ended in stone steps worn smooth with age. 

Marco continued to speak in their ears, courtesy of the little sound boxes hanging from their necks, spouting facts about the College of Cardinals and rules of Conclave.

They ended up just outside St. Peter’s, high above the square where the Pope said mass twice a week, the chairs already set for Sunday mass. Poe realized with a jolt that it was Saturday, the days of the week having long ago lost their meaning.

And tomorrow was Sunday. The end of the trip.

Though they had agreed to keep this casual - what happens in Europe, stays in Europe - Poe couldn’t help but let his mind drift to that uncertain future. Would he really never see her again? 

No matter what he said, how much he promised to keep it casual, he was a romantic at heart. As evidenced by the chain he still wore around his neck and the ring that dangled from it. They could do the long distance thing, at least in the short term. He’d make a trip out here every year, and she mentioned that she normally went home for Christmas… they could make it work.

He was dragged from his thoughts by Marco trying to get their attention in front of a giant door full of square, golden panels.

“Closer, closer, everyone can see and hear me?” He waited for an affirmative. “Great, here we have the Porta Santa, or Holy Door. Those who pass through this door are granted immunity from their sins. It is only opened during Jubilee years, every 25 years or so. In fact, the other side of this door is bricked over so no one can enter until removed.

“The door was last opened in 2015, when Pope Francis declared a Holy Year of Mercy.

“And we’re about ready to go in now, though we will _ not _ be entering by the Holy Door. Keep close, and I’ll tell you about some of the famous works and tombs and chapels around the basilica before giving you a half an hour or so on your own.”

It was enormous, the scope of it taking Poe’s breath away for the second time that day. Everything was marble and gold, the ceiling so high you could barely see the mosaics covering it. To put it in perspective, Marco told them that the lettering around the lower bound of the ceiling, nearly lost in the size of the church, was actually six feet tall. Six. Feet. Tall. Taller than Poe.

Poe followed them through the cavernous space, wide-eyed, half-listening to Marco’s explanations and half just soaking in the surroundings.

They wandered through the chapels on the right side, stopping at a statue of Jesus and Mary by Michaelangelo, then continuing to the middle of the basilica to the Papal Altar.

Four pillars of bronze supported the canopy, inlaid with gold. Angels stood at all four corners, watching the people below. Underneath was the actual altar, though compared with St. Peter's Baldachin, the cut marble was a bit of a letdown.

Down they looked at the two stone staircases leading to the Confessio, the place where St. Peter himself was rumored to be buried.

After a brief explanation about the statue of St. Peter - and why everyone touched his foot - they were cut loose, 40 minutes to explore the rest of the basilica at their leisure. 

Marco had barely finished speaking when Finn turned to him and Rose. “We have got to touch the foot.” 

A special blessing awaited anyone who kissed (or these days, touched) the right foot of the statue of St. Peter. And a whole hell of a lot of people had taken him up on it over the past 700 or so years, the foot worn smooth by pilgrims. Now including Poe, Finn, and Rose.

Their free time went quickly as they wandered from chapel to statue to baptistery, though Rey had all but disappeared. In fact, none of them had seen her since the Sistine Chapel. Vaguely, he wondered if it had something to do with all those phone calls she’d been getting.

But all those worries vanished when Rey met them on St. Peter’s Square.

“How was St. Peter’s?” she asked, a genuine smile on her face. There was a pause where everyone seemed to gush at once, earning a laugh from the tour guide. “I’ll take that as a good sign. Now, we have an hour and a half to break for an early lunch and do any souvenir shopping you may need. As I’m sure you’ve realized, that’s not a whole lot of time for a real meal here in Europe, especially Italy. That being said, there are a couple of quick places attached to the museum here,” she pointed out a small entry, “and a few other restaurants on the other side of the square,” her hand pointed out the general direction, “that cater to the tour groups and will get you out with plenty of time to shop.

“We are going to meet right here,” both hands pointed to the ground beneath her feet, “at exactly 1 PM to head over to the Colosseum.

“Drink a cappuccino, take a nap on the bus, do whatever it takes to get through this day, because I promise you, it’s worth it. Just think of the history you’re seeing. And you definitely don’t want to miss tonight’s dinner.

“So, I will see everyone at 1 PM sharp. Break!” She finished with a little double clap that left Poe grinning like an idiot.

As if by silent agreement, Finn, Rose, and Poe waited until the rest of their fellow travelers had dispersed. 

Once the last tourist had asked for directions or recommendations, Rey turned to them. “What next?”

It was amazing how quickly time could pass here. An hour and a half felt like 10 minutes by the time they grabbed fresh paninis, used the (free) toilets, and did a pass through the Vatican Museum gift shop. Apparently, even the Holy See needed an extra revenue stream, his face on t-shirts and coozies and special vials of holy water.

By the time they made it back on the bus and headed toward the Colosseum, the lack of sleep had finally caught up with him. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open as the bus wound its way through the narrow Roman streets.

He must have dozed off, because the sound of Rey’s voice over the microphone nearly had him jumping out of his skin.

“Ok everyone, I can’t believe I’m saying this already, but this is it! The last historical site we’re going to see on the tour. And between this and the Vatican, I’d say we definitely saved the best for last.

“On your left, you’ll see the remains of the Circus Maximus, now used as a park or venue for concerts. Some notable acts who have played here include Genesis and The Rolling Stones. We don’t have time to visit, but I encourage you to check it out if you ever return to Rome.

“Now, coming up on your right is the main event. Here is what remains of the grand Flavian Amphitheater, better known as the Colosseum thanks to the statue that once stood outside its entrance. Today, the only remnants of that statue - The Colossus of Nero - is its foundation, but the name stuck. On top of that hill once stood the Domus Aurea, an extravagant palace of the infamous Emperor Nero.”

The stone was crumbling in some places, half the building rising a story or two above the rest. It was such a strange juxtaposition, the ancient structure rising in the middle of a busy, modern street. But that’s how most of Rome was. The Pantheon, the obelisks, the Circus Maximus, all thousands of years old and sitting in the middle of a bustling, modern city.

“Marco will be leading the charge, showing you some significant places inside the Colosseum and telling you a little about the history. Then you’ll have about a half hour to wander before we’re ready to go back to the hotel. 

“Farewell dinner is at 8 PM, so we’ll need everyone in the lobby no later than 7:30. And I have one more Wow Moment for you guys after dinner, but that’s a surprise.” She winked, locking eyes with him for a second where he sat in the back of the bus. Perhaps he was in for an extra special Wow Moment all his own. “Now, we can exit the coach and I’ll hand you off to Marco.”

The security line went quickly with Marco telling them about the recent restoration efforts after the old stadium fell into disrepair yet again, and then they were in. Marco took them through one of the arches and out into the open air overlooking the arena itself. They were working on rebuilding the wooden stage, so you could glimpse the network of tunnels and cages beneath the arena that were once used by the gladiators.

After a brief speech about the games held here and the gladiators who played them, Marco set them free to explore the ruins. Rather than stick with Finn and Rose (and Rey), he struck off on his own, climbing the stone steps to the second floor for a better view. 

Marco had warned them about the punishing height of the steps, each about twice as tall as a modern one, but even so, Poe was out of breath before he hit the first landing, knees aching. Apparently, ancient Romans were either taller or hardier than he was if this had been the norm.

But it was worth it in the end to get a view of the entire amphitheater spreading before him. Leaning against a stone railing, he let it wash over him.

This was it. Tomorrow he’d be on a plane headed back to real life. Home and work and Kes, all the things he cared about. With one glaring omission. 

“You look like you belong there,” came Rey’s voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. She settled on the railing beside him. “Like a true gladiator, ready to fight in the ring.”

He laughed, still looking out at the view. “Maybe in another life.”

A soft buzzing from Rey’s purse broke the silence that stretched between them.

“You can answer that,” Poe said instead of what was really on his mind. “It sounds like someone is really trying to get ahold of you.”

Rey dismissed the call, though something like dread remained on her face. “Nah, it can wait.”

Hating that look on her face, he stepped forward, giving her plenty of time to turn away or say no before he placed a hand on her cheek, drawing her mouth to his. There was no heat, just a soft brush of lips to say everything they had chosen not to speak out loud. And when they broke apart, he held on tight, looking out over the ruins as the clock slowly ran down.

Back at the hotel, Poe dragged Rey’s suitcase down the hall from her room, doing away with any pretense that she would be using it tonight. Exhaustion laid heavy on his bones. He was used to getting more sleep in a single night than he had in the last three put together. The grueling schedule (and lack of sleep last night) was even wearing on Rey, her eyes drooping as they waited for the elevator earlier.

So he wasn’t surprised at all when he entered the room to find Rey asleep on the bed, naked as the day she was born. A Wow Moment all its own. Chuckling to himself, he dropped his bag before stripping himself and sliding into bed, pulling the covers over them both. Rey woke up long enough to nestle against his chest before passing out again, Poe following a minute later.

When they woke up nearly two hours later, it was a no brainer to save time and water by utilizing the giant walk-in shower together, Rey’s back hitting the stone as she wrapped her legs around him. Poe struggled to tear himself away from her long enough to go meet the rest of the group down in the lobby, but she kissed him one last time and whispered “more later” just as the elevator doors opened.

Agony, it was pure agony to watch her flit around the group, complimenting outfits and rehashing memories he had no part of when he wanted nothing more than to keep her all to himself. He could spend the next week in bed with her and it still wouldn’t be enough, he’d still want more. 

“Didn’t I say you were gonna love her?” Finn clapped him on the back, ignoring Poe’s sputtering denials. “I’ve never seen her this happy. And more than anyone, Rey deserves to be happy.”

Poe couldn’t do anything but mumble his agreement as he followed them out and onto the bus, watching Rey the entire time.

She was gorgeous, that was just fact. Her brown hair had been washed and dried and left to curl slightly just past her shoulders. More freckles lay scattered across her face, thanks to the days spent outdoors in the Italian sun. The frame-hugging green dress brought out that color in her eyes, flashing in the setting sun. He’d watched her get ready, so he knew for a fact that the only makeup she wore was a swipe of red lipstick that she’d used his cheek to blot.

The bus disgorged them into an alley that was probably an actual street by Roman standards, Rey leading them to a nondescript building with no name. Down a set of stairs, they found themselves in a wide dining room full of exposed brick and sweeping arches. Dark lanterns dotted the ceiling, throwing stars across the white limestone. Despite the modern amenities, the room looked old, so old in fact he wondered if this had once been a ruin.

“They converted it from old roman baths,” said Rey, as if she’d read his mind. She sighed. “I know it’s kind of a tourist trap, but I still love it.” Then she was off to make sure people found their seats, speaking rapid Italian to the hostess. She spared a glance back to point out the seats she’d set aside for them, Poe following Rose and Finn.

Course after course was laid before them, the sound of voices echoing off the stone wall and rising still. Stories were told, inside jokes shared, laughter rang out as the 47, now 46, former strangers relived their trip of a lifetime. The food wasn’t the best he’d had in Italy, not by a long shot, but then again, this place wasn’t about the food.

No, it was about the three performers, one man and two women, who came out every 10 or so minutes to sing for the diners. They sang a little bit of everything - opera, Italian folk songs, even an old number from Tom Jones. It was tacky and touristy and Poe couldn’t help but be charmed by it all, that charm growing with each glass of the bottomless red wine he downed.

And all the while, Rey watched him, smiling at his smiles, helping put a dent in the wine, laughing as Finn recounted his epic proposal. Again. Her fingers had found his under the table at the beginning of the meal, squeezing here and there for emphasis, or just to let him know she was still there.

The night had taken on a sort of dreamlike quality, never more than when Rey rose from her seat, clinking a fork on her glass.

It took a second for everyone to quiet down, a hush coming over their part of the bustling restaurant. 

“Ten days, four countries, and six cities later here we are. I told you that first day that if you stuck with me, I’d show you the trip of a lifetime. I truly hope that was the case as you look back on our adventure with new friends.”

Someone at a back table shouted, “Here, here!”

Rey laughed. “And now, I propose a toast. To good food, and better wine. To the lovely performers and waitstaff who provided such a fun farewell for us. And finally, to the strangers who became friends, and the friends who became so much more.” Subtly, so subtly, she placed one hand on his back, the other raising her glass. “Salute!”

The answering “Salute!” echoed through the restaurant.

Poe took a moment to look around the larger group. Though he hadn’t ventured far from the little group he’d formed with Rey and Finn and Rose, he could recognize the rest by face if not by name. They sat in clumps much like theirs, four or five that had clung to each other those first few days and made a habit of it. That had slowly become friends.

He turned his attention to their own crew. Finn smiling wide at something Rey had said, eyes shining with the wine. And Rose watching him, an adoring look on her face. The ring on her left hand glinted when she reached for her glass, still so new. Then there was Rey, snorting into her wine, limbs loose as she leaned into him. He couldn’t stop his arm from resting on the back of her chair, a casual but meaningful touch. She chose that moment to turn to him, hazel eyes sparkling like the diamond on Rose’s finger.

“What?” she asked at whatever look crossed his face. Knowing him, it was most likely a mess, betraying every single thought in his head.

“Just taking it all in.”

Rey nodded. There was nothing else he needed to say.

Too soon, it was time to go, Rey encouraging everyone to meet just outside the restaurant.

“I promised you one more Wow Moment,” she said, loud enough for everyone to hear over the din of the city. “And I plan to deliver. If you’d follow me.”

She led them out the opposite end of the small street than the one they’d entered and around a corner before... 

“I present your final Wow Moment.” Rey gestured behind her.

Where the hulking stone of the Colosseum loomed large, lit up against the darkening night sky.

Somehow, the ancient stones were even more beautiful at night, the whole structure a glowing beacon to this eternal city. The Eternal City of Roma.

For 2,000 years it had stood watch, through wind and rain and wars, a sentinel everlasting. And as he stood gazing at it, he’d never felt more small and yet larger than life itself. Like he too was eternal.

He wasn’t shocked to find an ache in his chest, the one reminded him that this was all over tomorrow. 

Rey chose that moment to materialize at his side, as if she could read every emotion pounding through his chest.

“Pretty special, huh?” She leaned into him, Poe not hesitating to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t think ‘Wow Moment’ quite covers it.”

Rey laughed, threading her own arm around his waist. “You want a picture?”

He knew he’d probably regret it later, three months from now when he was slaving away at a 9-5 and the memory had faded to the point of forgetting. But that was a worry for another day.

“Nah, I just want to be here, right now, with you.”

Rey was quiet as they watched the rest of the group take their pictures and selfies, as they made their way to the waiting bus and the entire trip back to the hotel. Finn and Rose didn’t even bother to ask if they wanted to join them for a drink as they walked through the lobby, something on Poe and Rey’s faces making it clear that tonight was for them alone.

The ride in the elevator was interminable, trying to keep their hands off each other thanks to the three priests that joined them. There were so many of the collared men wandering the hotel, there must have been a convention or something. Or maybe there were always that many priests this close to Vatican City.

They barely made it through the door to their room (their room, not solely his, not anymore) before clothes started to hit the floor, Poe peeling that gorgeous green dress off Rey’s body one glorious inch at a time.

The whole trip had felt like a dream, but never more than the hours they spent worshipping each other in that bed, and as he fell asleep to the soft pulsing bass of the nightly pool party filtering through the windows, he sincerely wished it was one he never had to wake up from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left in the main story! Though the people have spoken and bonus chapters are primed and ready to go for Damerey Week, so it's not really the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, say ‘arrivederci’ to Rome and your fellow travelers (and newest friends) at the end of your dream vacation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe we are at the end of yet another story. Thanks to everyone who read and to those who wrote such lovely comments throughout. You guys all rock.
> 
> A quick note, this gets a little angsty for a split second, so bear with me until the end. 
> 
> A special shout out to [Olpgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl) for reading through this, fixing my mistakes, and calming my nerves. Thank you so much!

Rey stared at the ceiling, listening to the even in and out of Poe’s breathing. He wasn’t a snorer, thank god, but it wasn’t Poe or his breathing that was keeping her up.

The words of her therapist back in the states continued to bounce around her head. _ You like broken things. _

She looked at Poe, his face limned in light coming through a crack in the curtains. It wasn’t daylight, but the multi-colored lights of the pool below that set his face glowing purple and orange and blue.

There was a time when she would have looked at him and known her feelings were true. A time when a whirlwind romance set across the great capitals of Europe would have absolutely, definitely, without a doubt left her in love with the man sleeping next to her. A time when she wouldn’t have second guessed everything.

But those words kept playing through her brain. _ You like broken things. _

Is that the real reason she was drawn to Poe? Was he something broken her own fucked up mind thought she could fix?

The soft buzz of her cell phone brought her out of that particular thought spiral. She picked it up, the name CONMIGO flashing across the screen.

Well, shit. It wasn’t good news if they were calling her in the middle of the night. On a Sunday no less.

Grabbing the phone, she padded into the bathroom, sparing a single glance at Poe’s still-sleeping form.

Once the door clicked shut, she clicked accept.

“Hello?” She kept her voice low, the sound echoing off the tiles.

“Ms. Solo?” came a crisp, British voice from the speaker. “This is Bonnie from Conmigo Travel. You are quite the difficult person to get ahold of.”

“Well, you know how these trips are, especially European Escape. It’s been nonstop.”

Bonnie didn’t sound too convinced. “Of course. Though, I’m sure you know what I’m calling about.”

Rey couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped her lips. “I thought I filed all the paperwork about Kyle Ren. Was there something I missed?” _ Please let there be something I missed, please let there be something I missed. _

“Oh, your paperwork is in order. But Mr. Ren making claims that you kicked him off the tour because of some jealous feud with a-” she paused, papers rustling in the background, “Poe Dameron.”

Of course he would be. “Pardon my french, but that’s bullshit and we both know it.”

“That may be so Ms. Solo, but the higher ups would like you back in the main office first thing to discuss it. What time was your flight?”

“1 PM.” They had a whole plan: breakfast with Finn and Rose, a little alone time, then a shared cab to the airport in time for both their flights. It wasn’t much, but it was all they had left.

“Scratch that, we’ve got you on the 5:30 AM out of Ciampino. You’ll find the confirmation and any details in your email.”

“But it’s Sunday.” Rey looked down at her phone. 2:30 AM. “And I’d have to leave right now.”

“That’s right. We’re sending a car to the hotel. Your farewell dinner was last night, no? I’m sure you’ve already said your goodbyes.”

Tears pricked at her eyes, falling with every blink. She didn’t even bother trying to hide them in her voice. “Are they going to fire me?”

Bonnie’s voice took on a much softer tone when she finally answered. “The way I see it, you have two options. One: we can launch a formal investigation of Kyle’s actions and the measures you took. It will take a bit, and you won’t be permitted to lead tours during the investigation, but seeing the reports, I think you have a good case. This Ren character makes no point to hide the fact that he’d been hounding you the entire trip. The report comes across as the ramblings of a bitter man whose advances were rejected. You’ll come out a winner, I’m sure. But with you already having put your notice in, option two is probably better.”

She’d done it four days ago, technically before anything had happened with Poe. One more trip, that’s all she had to do and then she was free. It had been that knowledge that allowed her to lean over and kiss him under the Bridge of Sighs, to let things progress to this point.

“What’s option two?”

“Conmigo is going to move up your resignation date. You’ll be paid through the end of your notice, but you’ll be effectively separated from the company.”

Bonnie paused, a sigh coming through the connection. 

“Now, I don’t know you all that well Ms. Solo, but if I may be so bold as you give you advice, take option two. The investigation will be ugly, and you’re leaving anyway. Why fight it for one extra week of work?”

The tears were falling in earnest now. “But won’t that be admitting fault?” 

Not that she wasn’t guilty of almost exactly what they were accusing her of, the evidence of which was sleeping soundly on the other side of the door, but just letting herself go without a fight felt like letting Kyle win.

“No, it will be getting an extra week of your life back. With pay. Now, it’s still the middle of the night here and I’d prefer to get some sleep before I have to come meet you in the office, so think it over Ms. Solo. I’ll see you around 9 AM.”

Three beeps told her that Bonnie was gone.

Rey spent the next five minutes sobbing as quietly as she could. 

It was true, she had put her notice in days ago. She was sick of it, the nasty men hitting on her, the nonstop travel, the way she created Wow Moments for guests but never for herself. It had been time, well past time that she went home and started that real life she’d been avoiding all these years. And if that real life happened to be in the same city as the handsome former pilot in the next room, well then fate had a funny way of working things out.

He had no idea of course. Not when every time she looked at him, those words rose, unbidden. _ You like broken things. _

How could she ever trust her judgment when all she did was fuck things up? Look at Conmigo. All she had to do was make it through one more fucking tour, and she would have been out of here with her head held high. On to bigger and better things. But could she leave well enough alone? Of course not. And now look at her. Crying on the bathroom floor in Rome at 3 in the morning, about to leave a job she loved amid a haze of suspicion.

Cracking the door, she peered out to where Poe slept on, blissfully unaware.

If she was going to make that flight on time, she had to go. Hell, the car was probably already waiting for her. Thankfully, her bags were here and mostly packed. Just the toiletries needed to go in.

So, she pulled herself off the bathroom floor and slid on a pair of jeans and a light sweater. Despite the current temperature outside, it would still be chilly when she landed in London. Washed her face and brushed her teeth. Dragged a brush through her hair and put it into her signature ponytail. 

All too soon, she was ready to go. 

She should wake him, let him know what happened. Explain about Hosnian and the job and her mother. Tell him she was falling for him.

But those four little words flitted in to her head. _ You like broken things. _

Maybe this wasn’t love. Maybe he was just another Ben in Poe’s clothing.

He would hate her. If she did this to him, he would hate her forever. There would be no going back.

_ You like broken things. _

Before she could change her mind, she bent over, scribbling a note on hotel stationary then turning to Poe.

He looked so peaceful lying there, mouth half-open and curls splayed across the crisp white pillowcase. She pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

_ You like broken things. _

Rey shook her head. If that was truly the case, then why the fuck didn’t she like herself a little more as she slunk into the silent hall of the hotel, taking care to muffle the sound of the door clicking shut behind her.

Poe woke slowly, sleep refusing to let him go. 

He’d been dreaming about Rey, both of them on back on that bridge in Rome, a soft wind blowing through her hair as she looked out at the glittering Vatican across the water. When she turned to look at him, there was that private little smile on her face, the one that was just for her friends. For him. With a firm step, she closed the distance between them, and he swore he could feel her lips brushing softly against his cheek.

_ I’m sorry _, she whispered over the sounds of the Tiber and the traffic behind them. 

The words Poe had been thinking since that day in Venice sat on the tip of his tongue. 

_ I love you. _

It was ridiculous, falling for someone in less than a week (though, technically, he’d known her for eight days), but that’s where he was. Oh, how Kes would laugh at him when he got back to the States. 

It didn’t matter that they’d agreed not to talk about what came after. After the trip when Poe was in back home and Rey was still traipsing through Europe, one tour group at a time. It didn’t matter that they’d only see each other once or twice a year. Hell, he was already planning his next trip, and Rey would be in Hosnian for Christmas...

They’d make it work. He would make it work. 

He didn’t want to open his eyes. If he opened his eyes, that meant it was all over. Time to go home. And he didn’t want to leave, not when he had just found her.

His hand reached for the ring, ever-present around his neck. 

It was possible he was being naive, but he felt like he finally understood the true weight of it. What his mother meant by giving him that ring. What it would mean to give it to another person.

His partner.

Maybe not yet, but he could see Rey becoming that. They just made sense, in a way he couldn’t quite articulate. And once she decided to move back to Hosnian and take up that position with her mom’s company, there would be nothing to keep them apart. 

It dawned on him that he didn’t even know what kind of company her mother ran. Or Rey’s last name for that matter. Well, he had all morning to ask the important questions. And a whole new future opening up before him. For the first time in years, he was actually looking forward to what was to come.

Stretching his back (it had been a while since he’d gotten so much _ exercise _), he reached over to Rey’s side of the bed, intent on asking for her last name, and came up empty. His eyes sprang open.

She was gone. 

He sat up, looking under the covers as if she were just hiding, as if he might actually find her there. Had he imagined falling asleep beside her last night? The dream left everything a little hazy. Had it all been a dream? The side she’d slept on was cool to the touch, like no one had been there at all.

A brief look around the room told him her suitcase and purse were both gone, along with the little Conmigo case she carried with all their emergency information.

He was about to go check the bathroom on the off chance that she had needed all her bags inside with her, but there, on the pillow, was a piece of hotel stationary. With shaking hands, he picked it up, his eyes locking on three three of the words in her neat, near typographical writing.

_ I’m so sorry. _

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

This wasn’t happening. There was no way she would do something like this to him, not after everything that had happened this week. This was some dumb trick his mind was playing on him. Or he was still dreaming. Yeah, he was still dreaming and he’d open his eyes to find Rey beside him, already awake and smiling up at him.

When he opened them, the letter was still in his hand, still containing the words that broke his heart.

_ Poe, _

_ I’m so sorry. _ _ I can’t _

_ I don’t know _

_ Please forgive me. _

_ Rey _

He closed his hand, dropping the crinkled ball of paper back on the bed as a single tear slid down his cheek.

The next day passed in a blur of taxi trips and checked baggage and not one, but two 5-hour layovers, Poe moving from task to task in a fugue-like state. 

She’d left him. No goodbye, no explanation, just a hastily written apology and a disappearing act. 

He’d waited for her. Not wanting to believe it, he’d waited for her to come back to the room. This was just a mistake. She was doing something for the trip or she’d gone back to her room to pack and gotten locked out. 

So he waited. 

First one hour. Then a second.

When the clock hit 7:30 AM, he walked down the hall to her room. No answer when he knocked. No answer when he banged and shouted her name. No answer when the hotel staff came and asked him to please stop.

She wasn’t at breakfast either.

“Poe!” Finn waved him over to a four top by the window. 

Dragging his suitcase behind him, he sat in one of the empty chairs. 

Finn buttered a piece of toast. “Is Rey running late or something? You keep her up too late last night?” He smiled at Poe, giving him an exaggerated wink.

Poe’s heart sunk.

She must have read it on his face, because Rose whacked Finn in the arm. “Poe, what happened?”

“She’s gone.”

Two little words that cost him too much.

And the worst part was, they didn’t even look surprised. 

He didn’t want to think about the twin looks of pity they gave him while he attempted to get some food down or the bittersweet hugs when they parted on the sidewalk outside the hotel. Finn and Rose were staying one more night in Rome before they headed home, but Poe had a flight to catch.

Finn caught him up in a bear hug. “Hey man, you’ve got our numbers. Don’t be a stranger! I expect to see you at the wedding.”

Poe clapped him on the back. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Then it was Rose’s turn, Poe having to bend over to accept her hug. 

“See you soon,” she said, her smile a little watery when she pulled back. 

He was loading his suitcase into the taxi when she doubled back.

“I’m sure she has her reasons,” she said, stuffing a folded piece of paper in his hand. “Just give her a little time. She’ll want to hear from you, I’m sure of it.”

With a quick kiss on his cheek, she was gone, running to catch up to Finn a block away. Poe waited until he was halfway to the airport to look at the paper.

It was an American phone number, presumably Rey’s. He had half a mind to crumple it like her note. Instead, he folded it and tucked it in with the carefully flattened stationary in his backpack.

Somewhere over the Atlantic, it hit him. He was never going to see her again.

It shouldn’t matter. What was eight days in the course of a lifetime? This would barely be a blip on his radar in one, two, five years. That time he had a whirlwind romance with his tour director in Europe. A story for the grandkids. He swallowed thickly. Maybe not the grandkids, but it would probably be a hit parties. He’d get slapped on the back by the guys (_ Way to go man! She was hot, wasn’t she? _ ), while their girlfriends all sighed ( _ How romantic! _).

They’d never know that he’d shouted her name so loud in the hall of the hotel, three people came out of their rooms. Or that he spent the flight home staring at the seat back in front of him, unable to sleep, eat, read, or focus on anything but trying not to throw up in the provided bags.

When that final plane landed at 1 AM Yavin time after what felt like a lifetime of travel, he’d been up for somewhere around 30 hours. 

Dragging his aching body down to the baggage claim, he nearly collapsed when he saw Kes standing at the bottom of the escalators, grinning ear to ear with a “Welcome Home Poe” sign in his hand. What with the long days and everything with Rey, he hadn’t been able to do much more than text his dad the last few days of the trip. Just a quick, _ I’m still alive _ or _ Everything’s going great, talk to you soon! _ Poe hadn’t realized how much he had missed him until he saw that ridiculous sign waving about.

All it took was one concerned, “What happened?” and Poe was sobbing in his arms, the emotion of the past few days finally boiling over.

Kes sprang into action. Within 10 minutes, he had both Poe and his luggage in the car, on their way to the farm for the night.

Kes cleared his throat. “So, uh, you wanna talk about it?”

He didn’t, but he doubted that was an option anymore after he showed up black eyed and sobbing after 10 days in Europe. That tended to raise a few red flags.

Poe took a deep breath. Might as well just get the whole story out there. “Remember when I told you about the tour guide? Rey?” He flinched internally at the fact that he still didn’t know her last name. Probably never would. 

Kes kept his eyes on the road. “Yeah.”

“Well, despite the, uh, rocky start we kind of hit it off. Rey and I. Then Rose and Finn got engaged and it was all so romantic, but we couldn’t be together because of Conmigo’s rules, and then Kyle was always lurking-”

“Wait, who the hell is Kyle?”

“The guy who was kind of stalking Rey. He gave me the black eye.” Poe took Kes’s stunned silence as an invitation to go on. “So Kyle got kicked off and then Rey and I, uh,” he struggled for a nice way to put it, “got together, regardless of rules, and everything just fell into place like it was meant to be, you know?” Poe took a shaky breath, unable to stop the tears pricking his eyes. “Then I woke up that last day and she was gone. Wrote me a shitty excuse for a dear John letter. Didn’t even bother to say goodbye.”

His voice cracked on the next words. “I thought we were falling for each other. And now I can’t figure out how the fuck I got it so wrong.”

“Language.”

Poe couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. How his father, a tried and true Marine, ever made it through boot camp with his aversion to the F-word, he’d never know. “Sorry.” They rode in silence for a minute, the glow of the headlights the only light for miles. “Hey dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might want to talk to someone.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kes nodding. “I think that’s a good idea, Poe.” Kes patted his hand. “I think that’s a really good idea.”

Poe looked up at the soft knock on his door. He’d been so engrossed in the latest plans, he hadn’t even heard Leia sneak up on him.

“How’s it going?” she asked, stepping in to the office at his nod.

“I think we finally figured out this timeline, so well. Really well.”

And he was doing well, in more ways than just professionally.

Turns out, the adjustment to civilian life had been easier than expected. Sure, it wasn’t the same nonstop adrenaline that he got from the cockpit, but for once in his adult life, his wits and reflexes weren’t the only things standing between him and certain death. It was kind of a nice feeling.

It didn’t hurt that he was good at it. Like, really, really good at it. 

He supposed it also didn’t hurt that he’d finally listened to Kes, making an appointment with a therapist the day after he got home (Or maybe the day after that. Between the time difference and the jet lag, those first few days were a little fuzzy).

“You’re gonna like her, kid,” Kes had said before the first appointment. “She got me through it when I left the service and again when your mom passed.”

And he did like her. Dr. Kalonia specialized in PTSD and grief, working mainly with other veterans. She’d been in the trenches herself, back in the day, so she knew. She knew in ways he wasn’t really expecting.

He liked to think it was helping. In the two months he’d been back, they’d come up with a diagnosis (survivor’s guilt, not PTSD, though the symptoms were eerily similar) and started a course of action. It would be a long process, and a lot of hard work, but Poe had never been one to shy away from a challenge. They even started to delve into the mess that was Rey. Why he felt so strongly about her, why she hurt him so easily.

Leia walked over to his desk, nodding at the spreadsheet on the screen. “Damn, Poe, if I would have known you’d be this good, I would have tried to hire you sooner. Oh wait…”

He laughed, leaning back in his chair. “I know, I know. You and dad both. What can I do for you?”

“I’d like you to come meet our newest team member. She’ll be handling all of the international logistics on this project, so I’m sure you’ll cross paths.”

Poe followed her into the hall, his breath catching when he saw the woman standing there.

“Poe, I’d like you to meet my daughter-”

“Rey,” he said before Leia could finish. 

Rey gave him a sheepish smile. “Hey, Poe.”

Next to them, Leia was looking from one to the other, comprehension dawning on her face. “Wait, do you guys know each other?”

It was Rey who answered.

“Yeah, Poe was on one of my last trips. We, uh, got to know each other pretty well.”

“Ohhhh,” said Leia, her eyebrows raising. “So this is the one.” She laughed, shaking her head at Rey. “You really don’t like to do things the easy way, do you? I’ll let you two catch up.”

With that, she left them, Poe still gaping at the woman in front of him. 

She looked good, her hair shorter than he remembered, falling into a neat bob just below her chin. Despite the tension in her shoulders, there was a soft smile on her face, twin spots of color blooming on her cheeks.

Shifting from foot to foot in her kitten heels, she finally spoke. “Maybe we can talk in your office.” She gestured toward the door, leading the way once Poe nodded.

He followed her in a daze, barely registering as she closed the door behind them.

“Who talks first?” she asked when he finally settled behind his desk. That silly smile played across her lips. “Do you talk first, do I talk first?”

Beyond her name, he hadn’t spoken a word, too stunned by her miraculous re-appearance in his life to say anything. Poe continued to blink at her, not quite trusting that she was real. 

The smile fell off her face. “Poe, please talk to me.”

That spurred him to action. Despite how things ended, he still couldn’t stand to see that look on her face, the way her lip quivered slightly. 

“What happened?” He’d been over it again and again with Kalonia, never able to come up with an adequate explanation. 

Looking down, she swallowed before speaking. “I’m so sorry. I just-” She took a shaky breath in through her nose. “It was too much, too fast and when Conmigo called to tell me they had switched my flight and I had to come in to the main office immediately, I just freaked out. So I left. And I have regretted it from the moment the door clicked shut behind me.”

“You just disappeared.”

A nod. “I know. There’s no excuse. If it makes you feel any better, I left Conmigo that very day.”

Oddly, that did not make him feel better. In fact, it made him feel a whole hell of a lot worse. “They fired you?”

Rey sighed. “Not exactly. I actually put my notice in that first night in Lucerne.” Poe’s stomach flipped, remembering the wine and confessions and that parting look in the hotel lobby. “I was supposed to do one more tour after yours, but we decided it was for the better if Conmigo and I parted ways a little ahead of time.”

“My mom had been bugging me for ages to come back, start at the company like I’d planned back in college, and I thought that, maybe, if I just showed up here…”

He watched her expectantly, determined to not finish the sentence for her.

“... you’d forgive me.” Rey shook her head. “I’m realizing now that was pretty stupid of me.” Taking another shaky breath, she glanced toward the ceiling, eyes shiny under the fluorescents. “We agreed to end it with the trip and I can respect that. I’ll get out of your hair.” 

Without looking at him, she moved to get up, Poe’s hand shooting out to grab hers without thinking. A single tear slid down her cheek when she looked back to look at him.

“I wanted more, too. In fact, I woke up that morning in Rome intending to tell you just that. I had it all planned out, you’d be home at Christmas, I’d take a trip to Europe in the spring, maybe we meet somewhere in the middle over the summer. Laying there in bed before I realized you were gone, I couldn’t imagine never seeing you again.”

Her tears were falling in earnest now. “And now?”

How did he feel now? Poe could barely believe he was talking to her, let alone that they now worked for the same company. He needed time to process, to think this through, figure out what he really wanted.

“And now, I don’t know.” That reminded him. “Did you know? About me working for your mom?”

“Not at first. It dawned on me around the time you started throwing Leia Organa’s name around.” She gave him a wry smile. “I had always planned on coming back to work for Mom, so it made things a little more complicated.”

“You could have told me. I would have understood.”

“I could have done a lot of things differently. I should have done a lot of things differently. But here we are.”

“Here we are.” He scrubbed his face with his hands. “Listen, I need some time to digest all of this. I’m not saying never, just, I need some time.”

Rey nodded once, not trying to hide the disappointment on her face. “I understand.” She stuck out her hand. “Colleagues?”

“Colleagues,” he answered, accepting her hand and pretending the touch didn’t leave his hollow chest aching.

So Poe and Rey fell into an uneasy routine. Those first few weeks were shock to Poe’s system, a little zing every time they ran into each other in the kitchen or stepped into the same meeting room. 

And their respective jobs had them in the same meetings more often than not. Project Terex was in full swing, and with the accelerated deadline always looming, work became a welcome distraction, a common safe space for both of them.

Little by little, he grew used to her presence, until there was no tug whatsoever when her name popped up on an email or she batted down of his ideas during the weekly progress updates.

With the sheer amount of time they spent together on a weekly basis, it was natural that they had started to learn more about each other. 

They talked about everything and nothing over working lunches and late nights in the office, Rey laughing as he told her about the time he nearly burned the farm down thanks to an ingenious (read: idiotic) idea he got about supercharging the harvester, and Poe listening quietly when Rey talked about the perils of growing up as the daughter of the Great Leia Organa. Though he had to admit, Han Solo sounded even cooler in her stories, all devil-may-care as he drove around in the old, barely functioning Camaro he called “The Falcon.” The way Rey told it, she’d spent half of her childhood broken down on the side of the road while her father cursed the Falcon. It was how she’d learned the basics - how to repair a hose, replace a spark plug, change the oil. Yet another thing about Rey Solo (yes, he finally learned her last name) he never would have guessed. 

So summer turned to fall, the days growing shorter as the leaves began to change. The wind turned cold, a chill appearing almost overnight. One day Poe was rolling his sleeves up on the walk to lunch, and the next he was sliding on a coat before heading out the door. 

It was barely 7 PM and already dark as Poe laid out the latest plans. As he was learning, new launches were tricky and Project Terex was no exception. Leia had tasked him with going over the latest round of edits, using that former pilot’s eye to see if there were any red flags.

He ran a hand through his hair, curls surely sticking up every which way by now. The top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone, tie and jacket from the presentation earlier that day lying haphazardly over one guest chair.

His eyes burned with exhaustion, the night shaping up to be another late one in a week full of them. There was a cup of coffee somewhere around here, long cold by now, but better than nothing.

Just when he was getting desperate enough to drink that sludge, a to-go cup floated into his vision.

“Saw the light and figured you could use the jolt.”

Rey stood close, close enough that he was a little shocked he hadn’t heard her come in. She held out a cup, looking fresh as a daisy despite the fact she’d been here since before six for a call with a French supplier. Bringing her own cup to her lips, she took a sip, the string from the tea bag waving. How she was still in heels 13 hours later, he would never understand. But he accepted the coffee gratefully, pausing to take a sip of his own.

His head shot up when the frothy milk hit his tongue. It tasted like long walks through narrow streets, early mornings in crappy hotel breakfast rooms, corner cafés situated just off the canals.

“Cappuccino? But where?” 

It wasn’t that it was hard to find a cappuccino. No, they were everywhere. And since coming back from his trip, Poe had made the mistake of trying more than one. 

Too bitter, or too sweet, or god forbid flavored, none came close to the perfection he’d found in each and every cup he’d had overseas. Until now.

It was something so small, but suddenly his breath caught in his chest, looking at the woman before him with fresh eyes for the first time in months.

Still objectively gorgeous, Rey had become familiar to him in a way they had never managed during their whirlwind romance. He knew every tick and tell, how she played with her jewelry when she was nervous. The way her mouth quirked up just before she smiled. That sharp intake of breath she took every time she steeled herself to make a point in a meeting.

And she had obviously been paying attention as well. He’d mentioned the Great Cappuccino Search all of one time, that day he’d made the mistake of ordering one at Starbucks, and here she was.

Rey shrugged, trying and failing to hide the slight smirk on her face as she leaned one hip against the worktable. “There’s a tiny little coffee shop the next block over that’s run by an old Italian man. I figured if he couldn’t get it right, no one-”

Before he realized what he was doing, his lips closed over hers, an answer to the question she’d asked him all those months ago.

_ And now? _

Now, he knew without a doubt that his feelings for her were real.

But the logical part of his brain reminded him that he had no clue about her feelings on the matter. It had been months. She could very well want nothing more to do with him, and here he was mauling her.

He took a step back, looking anywhere but at the woman in front of him. “Shit, I’m sorry, Rey. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Poe.” One word, that’s all it took for him to meet her eyes, shining green in the bright overheads. She closed the distance in one step, a hand coming up to rest on his cheek. “Don’t you ever apologize for kissing me.”

With a yank on his collar, she brought his face to hers, apparently done wasting time.

The months apart had left them insatiable, Rey practicably devouring him in her haste to get more. Hands roamed as tongues tangled, a mess of limbs and lips and teeth.

_ Had it always been like this? _ Poe wondered as he lifted Rey onto the worktable, not caring that her ass was probably crinkling the documents laid out beneath her. 

When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, both gasping for breath, it was Rey who spoke first, forehead resting on his. “Any idea what Resistance Aeronautics fraternization policy entails?”

Poe laughed, tucking an errant strand of hair behind Rey’s ear. “No clue.” One hand slid up the creamy expanse of her thigh where it was wrapped around his hips, stopping where the fabric of her skirt bunched. “But I like where your head’s at.”

* * *

Two Years Later

Poe stood in the back of the water taxi, the breeze coming off the lagoon lifting the curls off his forehead. Next to him, Rey wound an arm around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. 

Venice spread out before them, the familiar stone buildings growing larger by the minute. It had been a while, but Poe was pretty sure every inch of this city was etched into his brain.

The trip was the culmination of two years of hard work, both personal and professional. Project Terex was complete - signed, sealed, and delivered to the client - and somehow, through it all they had managed to navigate the murky waters of working together and being together (and more recently, living together).

So now they celebrated, and an adventure through Italy - where it all began - seemed like the most appropriate. 

Poe had been worried that it wouldn’t feel like much of a vacation for Rey - this had been her job after all - but she had been even more excited than he was. The hotels, the tours, the tastings, she handpicked them all, with old friends and old colleagues helping them along the way.

This time they started in Rome, fulfilling the promise of that first coin they’d thrown into the fountain. Poe’s hand drifted to his pocket, to the ring he hoped would cover the other two coins.

_ The first to return to Rome, a second for you to find love, and a third to guarantee marriage. _

Rey sighed next to him. “This is too perfect. I don’t know how we can ever top it.”

Poe laughed, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “How about gondola ride?”

She tilted her face up to look at him. “Wait a second, are you trying to recreate our first kiss? Because that would just be too romantic for words.” 

Poe’s mind went once more to the ring, the first Wow Moment in what he was hoping would be a lifetime of them.

“Yeah, something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! At least, until Damerey Week. 
> 
> Keep an eye out for those bonus chapters, I'll be posting them independent of the daily prompts. 
> 
> See you in October!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll be posting Chapter 2 on Monday and resuming my usual Monday/Thursday update schedule. Hope you stick around for the ride!


End file.
